The Chosen One, Book III: Beyond the Great Void
by JL01
Summary: Two years after the climactic battle for Kanto, regained memories of a certain psychic Pokémon drives Giovanni to embark on a new quest of tyrannical domination with the aid of the remnants of Team Galactic, threatening the liberty and lives of millions.
1. Dark Ambitions

**(NOTE: **This is the **third **book, of a total of **six **in this series. Please take your time to read the first two books, in order to become familiar with the events leading up to this story.)

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Adventure, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

**Extended Summary: **Two years after the climactic battle for Kanto, Ash and Misty are once again living a life of harmony with each other. But when Giovanni stumbles by chance upon a photograph of a long-forgotten psychic Pokémon, he sets out on a quest of tyrannical domination in collaboration with Team Galactic, threatening the liberty and lives of millions.

**List of Shippings: **Pokeshipping, Rocketshipping, Mangashipping (Brock & Sabrina), minor Handymanshipping (Tracey and Daisy), one-sided Diamondshipping (Giovanni & Delia), one-sided Altoshipping (Ash & Latias).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo Entertainment, and the proprietors of the Pokemon anime.

**Character Ages: **Ash & Misty, Gary: 24. Tracey, Brock & Sabrina: 29. Jessie & James: 34. Delia & Chris: 43. Professor Oak: 64. Giovanni: 44. Domino: 27

* * *

**The Chosen One, Book III**

**Beyond the Great Void**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Dark Ambitions**

**(Team Rocket Kanto HQ)**

**(Giovanni's POV)**

"_Damn it_!" I roared in anger, hurling a glass of whiskey across the room and against the wall, shattering it into pieces. The liquid seeped through and into the expensive carpet, leaving a stain. But I didn't care in the slightest degree, as I continued to rampage within the boundaries of my own office. Swinging my right hand around madly, I flung documents which had been sitting in neat piles on my office desk, sending them flying with a flutter into the air. I then slammed my palms down onto the top of the desk, looking down in anger. All I could ever think about at the present, was…

"Those Legendary Pokémon…" I growled behind gritted teeth, as Persian sat and looked up at me intently from beside the desk. "I should never have held back…I should've just attempted to _capture _them, then and there!"

"Nya~aar?" my pet feline came up to me, looking at me with curious eyes.

Deciding that there was nothing more I could have done to change the events which had taken place two years ago, I stroked the top of my Pokémon's head, before starting to walk to my private quarters. "Come, Persian. This is a matter which will have to wait for another da-"

I stopped in both speech and movement, as a particular document caught my eye on the floor. Peering down, I caught a glimpse of a picture – that of the same feline psychic Pokémon who had sparked my interest with its tremendous display of power during the colossal battle, two years ago. I crouched down to collect the document, standing up again to examine its contents. The photograph displayed the Pokémon being held in a physical conditioning cell, along with other identification details.

_Creation date:__ 12__th__ of March, 1994._

_Pokémon Gender:__ Unclassified._

_Experiment no.:__ 5B20._

_Pokemon classification/specifications:__ Psychic. Legendary. Feline, 5'08'', 175lbs. __**(*)**_

_Specimen Codename:__ Mewtwo._

"_Mewtwo…"_ I murmured. The name seemed somewhat nostalgic to me, as if it was something which was encrusted within the deepest confines of my mind. And then, it happened.

Memories began to flood my mind like a torrential stream of water, causing me to grip my forehead due to an excruciating pain. The flashbacks…they seemed so real…

* * *

**(Start Flashback)**

As the helicopter descended upon New Island, I saw in the place of our former laboratory, nothing but smoldering ashes, fire and smoke. _'Hmph. So this is the true extent of my new servant's power…this shall prove amusing…' _I thought, stepping out of the craft. _'From this wreckage, it is clear that it wishes to exercise and make known its false newfound…'freedom'. But no matter, as I know exactly how to entice and enslave such independent thinkers.'_

Indeed, Mewtwo _was _powerful. As I looked to my right, I saw a labcoat still burning like tinder against a mound of rubble. Walking past the blaze of flames, I coolly approached the powerful psychic Pokémon, with the sole intention of playing on its ambitions of power, to achieve my own ends. "Those fools thought you were a science experiment," I smirked, referring to my former underlings who had now outlived their usefulness, as it turned around to face me. "But I…I see you as a valuable partner."

"…_partner…?" _it questioned, with a slight tone of distrust in its voice.

"With your psychic powers and my resources, together we could control the _world_," I sought to persuade it.

"_**I **__do not need your help for that, __**human**__," _it snidely and arrogantly retorted, as if it sought to belittle me. But still, I knew better…

"A wildfire destroys _everything _in its path. It will be the _same _with your powers, unless you learn to _control_ them. _I _can help you do that…"

"…_how?" _it asked, intrigued. Mewtwo would soon be mine…

"_Trust _me, and I'll show you a way to focus your powers, that will make you _invincible_," I smiled gleefully.

"_Show me," _it unwittingly dedicated itself to my grand design. This would prove interesting…

Hours later, Mewtwo was completely fitted with a series of metal plating and cords, within its maintenance room. I watched on, as it looked upon its new armored suit in perplexity.

"_You __**say **__this armor 'protects' my body…yet it __**suppresses **__my powers…" _he observed.

"Your powers are not being suppressed, they're being _focused_. Learn to use them, to accomplish your purpose," I stated.

"…_what __**is **__that?"_

"Patience, my friend. Your purpose will become clear…" I smirked, before leaving it alone. For a psychic Pokémon, it was sure oblivious to my ultimate plans for it…

After months of effortlessly defeating challengers for the Earth Badge and aiding in the capture of powerful Pokémon, Mewtwo was now immersed in a state of thought, pondering what its true 'purpose' in life was. The time had now come, to allow it to know the _truth._

"_Now, I've fully perceived my power…but…what is my __**purpose**__?"_

"To serve your _master_," I declared, walking into the chamber, my heels clicking against the solid steel floor. "You were created to fight for _me_. _**That **_is your purpose."

"_That cannot be. You said we were __**partners**__. We stood as __**equals**__!" _it answered back in mild outrage.

"You were created by humans, to _**obey **_humans," I stated. "You could _**never **_be our equal."

"_Humans may have created me…but they will never __**enslave me**__…this cannot be my destiny!" _it cried out in outrage, proceeding to shatter its restraints.

"Stop this, now!" I ordered.

"_I was not born a Pokémon – I was __**created**__. And my creators have used and betrayed me. So…__**I stand alone!**__" _it declared, levitating and releasing devastating rays of blue light as I hastily retreated out of the room and fled the facility, just in time before the enraged Pokémon caused it to explode with its great power. It would be a long time until I encountered it again, deep within the location of Mt. Quena…

**(End Flashback)**

**

* * *

**

"That's it…" I smirked, dropping the files onto my desk. Persian looked up at me again with confused eyes, as I stroked its head before walking over to the large, arched window and looked outside. "Mewtwo…you shall be mine, once more. But this time, there shall be _no _escape for you. You shall eventually learn to serve me unquestioningly, as you were created for. And if that does not come by your own free will, I shall _personally_ see to it that your will is _shattered_, and never pieced together again. Not only that, but I will soon devise a way to bring _all _Pokémon – legendary or not – into my grasp….even the great Arceus, himself…"

The full moon glowed ominously amongst a sea of stars, reminding me of the times when Delia, Chris and myself would sit together and watch the night sky every time there was a full moon, when we were young. I still remember the pale moonlight shining on Delia's smiling face, further emphasizing her peerless beauty…

"Come, Persian. Let us retire," I promptly turned around, not wanting to distract myself, as I started to make for my private quarters. But then my mind turned to a matter of great importance. To achieve such aims, I would need all the resources that I could acquire, and also one of my very best agents…

Seating myself, I called for my secretary, waiting for brief moments before the holo-screen projected upwards from an electrical panel within the desk. "Yes, sir, how may I be of assistance?" she answered.

"Alert every single one of our agents spread around the globe to return to HQ immediately, and if they cannot, belay my order to them, to make contact with me immediately in the coming day," I commanded.

"Yes, sir. I will contact them all, at once," she nodded. "Are there any more details that I must know?"

"Indeed. Before you contact anyone else, contact senior agent Miyamoto. I have just recently received a new report from her, stating that she is currently undertaking a reconnaissance mission, north of the Unova region."

"As you wish, sir," she affirmed, although with a slightly shocked expression. I had kept the details Miyamoto's new report secret from all, until now. "Shall I also contact agents Jessie and Ja-"

"There is no need for them. They have not reported in for more than two years, and frankly, I'm glad that I finally got to see the last of them. They have wasted an _astronomical_ amount of resources and capital on their worthless 'projects', all to capture one _weakling_ Pikachu," I grunted, as I began to recall a saying which stated, 'like mother, like daughter'. _How _I wished that was the case – for the latter's expertise and worthiness to match that of the former…

"Yes, sir. I shall begin to contact all of the agents at once."

"Alert all grunts and agents within HQ at this point in time, that we will take five squadrons of units to Cinnabar Island at midnight, tomorrow. And inform Domino, that she and a few other agents shall accompany me to New Island in the morning. I have some…_unfinished _business there. _And one last thing_…" I raised my right index finger, just as she began to move her mouth in order to ask for further orders. "…make contact with the remnants of Team Galactic, who are lingering in the Sinnoh Region."

"Huh? Team Galactic?" her eyes widened. "Sir, what could you _possibly _intend to do with them?"

"I have need of their ability to reach out into the vast expanse of space. Alert our most elite saboteur agents currently located in Sinnoh, and tell them that they must infiltrate the maximum security center where the former admins are being held, and extract them immediately in order to bring them _here_. Secondly, they must leave _no _trace behind them, so that we shall not be suspected. Also, in her most recent report to me, Miyamoto has informed me that she has caught sight of one of their former admins, Charon, who is now in hiding within Mt. Coronet. I intend to extract him also, and bring him here. I shall explain the rest, given time," I smiled, "But for now, obey my command."

Her bewildered expression softened as she nodded once more. "As you wish, sir. I'll carry out your orders right away."

And with that, the screen dissipated, and once again I walked in the direction of my private quarters to rest. I have _no _intention of co-operating with Team Galactic on equal terms at all: I shall exploit them, and _use _them to achieve my own objectives. And then, like many, I shall discard them once they've achieved their purpose and are of no further use to me, absorbing all in their ranks and conscript them into my service. And once I've seized control of _all _Pokémon around the world, even Team Magma, Aqua, and the fledgling Team Plasma shall kneel before the indomitable might of Team Rocket.

Team Rocket's moment of glory, and my greatest ambition, will soon be fulfilled…

**(End of chapter 1)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I was originally going to make this opening chapter longer, with Giovanni actually going to New Island and Cinnabar in the later parts, but decided to shift it over to the second half of the next one. Chapter 2 will begin with Ash & Misty, Brock & Sabrina, and Jessie & James together with their children at James' family estate.

Please leave your reviews for this first chapter, as well as those that follow. : )

_**(*) – **_Although Bulbapedia has Mewtwo's height and weight as 6'07'' and 269.0lbs respectively, from observing him in the anime as he stands next to Giovanni, Mewtwo is significantly shorter than him, and would hence naturally weigh less than 269.0lbs.


	2. Rebirth

**Chapter 2**

**Rebirth**

**(Ash's POV)**

"Waaa!" cried Belle, Jessie and James' daughter, after her toy was taken from her by the telekinetic power of Alex, the son of Brock and Sabrina. And believe it or not, Sabrina also gave birth to another identical twin, a girl named Jenna. The four of us – Brock, Sabrina, Misty and I – were invited by the former Team Rocket members, to James' mansion. All of us were currently occupied with taking care of and watching over each of our children, who were either running around like little mischievous monsters (in the case of Claire, our daughter, and Demetry, Jessie and James' son), playing with toys (Alex and Belle), or using their psychic or Aura powers (Ethan, our son, and Jenna).

"Come here, baby!" Jessie cried with a soothing, motherly tone. "Ooh, did Alex take your toy from you again?" She lifted and hugged Belle to comfort her. Sabrina, meanwhile, gave a disappointed look at the grinning Alex – whose cheeky smile promptly faded – before turning her attention back to Jenna.

"Ash…don't you think we should do something more for Ethan?" Misty, my wife, lightly tugged the sleeve of my shirt. "He seems to be really…detached from Claire in a way, not to mention _us_."

We both then looked with concern at Ethan, who continued to cause the playing blocks around him to levitate, with Jenna. Although I was really surprised at the fact that he also retained his Aura powers since the end of him and Misty's confinement in Julius' former lair, two years ago, I was even more shocked to see that he also gained powers which pretty much crossed the boundary between Aura and psychic powers, as well. "I agree, Mist. Although he was cheerful and happy after we were reunited two years ago, something in him has made him go…_sour_…" I replied.

"Brock, I'm worried about Jenna, as well," Sabrina frowned. "Alex, I'm not worried about, seeing as how he's just a tad immature and all like Haunter, and he'll eventually grow out of it. But Jenna…" she paused, holding the fingers of her right hand gently over her mouth. "…I'm worried that Jenna might end up like…_me_, when I first met you…"

"Don't worry, honey," Brock gave a small smile to lift her mood. "I'm sure we can work it out, eventually."

"Eee! Belle, stop!" James squealed, as his daughter began to pull at his cheek and hair after Jessie had passed her onto his lap. "Jessie, Meowth, can't you _do _something?" he called out to his wife and friend, who had their backs turned to him. However, as they were facing in our direction, we could see them both chuckling softly with their hands over their mouths. "Hopkins! Hopkins! _Help_!"

"Yes, sir, how may I be of service?" the aged butler arrived after a few seconds of waiting.

"Can't…you…get her…off me…somehow?" he groaned in between numerous pulls of his cheek by his daughter.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I believe that intervening on such…'_family matters'_,is not my business as your butler. And even if it were, doing so at this very point in time would prove to be most detrimental to my wellbeing…most notably my back. Please excuse me, sir," Hopkins explained as-a-matter-of-factly, before leaving the room.

"In other words…" Jessie grinned, "…he's saying that he's too old for that stuff, darling!"

"Yeah! Why can't you deal wid' it yourself, James?" Meowth mocked as he played with a cotton ball. "After all, she's _your _child!"

"Ooohh…" James sighed, collapsing on his back as his daughter began to play with the puffy part of the formal shirt he was wearing. "Who knew that being a parent would prove to be such an inconvenience? Growlie! _Help_!"

"Ar…" the now-evolved Arcanine and James' favorite pet gave a lazy yawn as he stretched himself on the carpet, unwilling to move from his relaxed position in which Pikachu was unwittingly giving him a back rub from playing on top of his great body, along with Marill.

"Mama! Dada!" Claire beamed, toddling towards us and resting in my lap, after receiving a hug and kiss from Misty. Smiling, I lifted my daughter up and turned her around until we were facing each other.

"Claire, honey, why don't you go to uncle Brock and aunt Sabrina now?" I said. She responded with another smile, walking off in their direction. Although Brock wasn't a real relative, the years of travelling we did together had pretty much made him the older brother I never had. Claire stumbled just as she was about to reach Sabrina – who was also like a sister to me and Misty – who caught her before she fell backwards. Feeling safe and happy in Sabrina's warm and loving arms, Claire hugged her firmly, as the former leader of the Saffron Gym cradled her. Brock held out his hand above Claire, who reached up for it with her tiny hands and fingers, squeezing it.

"Oh! Are you finished now, Ethan?" Misty looked straight forward with surprise, after catching sight of him approaching her from the corner of her eye. He sat down in her lap, looking squarely at Jenna, who looked back at him in the same manner.

"Yes. I'm done, for now," he replied in a straight-forward manner. And a little on the cold side, I might add…

"Demetry, come to your mother! It's nearly time for dinner!" Jessie called her son gently, extending her hands outwards. Shortly afterwards, Demetry did so, taking his place in her lap while Belle continued to rub and squeeze her father's cheeks in a circling motion with both hands.

"You too, Jenna! Come to daddy!" Brock reached his free hand to Jenna, who walked over to him with a blank, but significantly less cold expression than that of Ethan.

"Well, I guess you should all follow me," James sat up, rubbing his cheeks. "I'm show you to the bathrooms."

"Come on, Claire! Time to wash up for dinner!" I said, getting up from my seated position on the carpet. Sabrina walked over to us with Claire still in her arms and handed her over to me, before going off to collect her fairly naughty son, Alex.

"Come here, ya little _monster_!" she grinned, lifting him up and hugging him. "You can play all you want with Haunter and Ludicolo when we get back home!"

"Hehe!" the one-and-a-half year old laughed as his mother gave him a kiss.

* * *

After washing our kids up, we followed Jessie, James and Meowth to the dining room. My mouth gaped open in disbelief as the doors opened: the table – and of course, the room itself – was literally _huge_. Beautiful 17th and 18th century-style portraits and sculptures surrounded us, and the table was easily over ten feet long, and the legs carved beautifully with the likeness of baby angels which adorned them. Three candle holders containing three lit candles each occupied the table, evenly spaced apart, and in perfect symmetry. The Champion's Quarters which I was given after my victory over Lance in the Indigo Plateau was _one _thing, but this was on a _totally different _level. Still, it wasn't the furniture or the room which made me stop in amazement, as I had seen it all before on our previous visits. Rather, it was something which differed between every day, and was on a much simpler level: _food_.

'_Make sure __**not **__to pig yourself out, Ash…__**please**__,' _Misty spoke to me through her unique powers of Aura, which she had retained from two years ago.

'_Uhh…I'll __**try**__, Mist, but…' _I looked at her, _'…I smell roast beef and gravy! And chicken!' _I insisted, before calming down after she gave me a soft elbow on my side.

"Well, here we are," James stood by the door, leading us in. "Sit where you like."

We went in and seated ourselves; Sabrina and Brock sitting next to each other on one side, while Misty and I sat opposite them. Meanwhile, Jessie and James sat on opposite ends of the shorter lengths of the table, while Meowth took his place close to Jessie. After waiting for awhile with our children in our laps, we placed them on the cushiony high chairs which were brought by the servants, who then removed the silver lids, surely enough revealing the scrumptious food within. Meanwhile, our children were all given warm soup with soft vegetables and meat to eat.

As much as I had liked to simply dig in right this instant, I kept my composure and nerves, trying to act like a ' proper gentleman', which Misty constantly told me to aim to one day become. Deciding to start the conversation, I spoke to James after swallowing the chicken pieces which were in my mouth. "Wow, I gotta say – this place sure is amazing every time I see it!"

"Well, my parents always liked to keep things in _order_," James replied with a small sigh of boredom at the image of picture-perfect orderliness. "I remember that it used to be so _dull _around here. But now, with Jess and Meowth here, everything seems so different and much more lively!" he smiled at his wife, who smiled back warmly while Meowth grinned.

"So, you two," Misty turned to Brock and Sabrina. "How are things in the Pewter City Gym?"

"It's a lot quieter than it used to be, actually," Sabrina replied. "The youngest of them is now 17, and they've matured so much."

"They've serious quietened down, all right," Brock agreed. "Sometimes, I even wonder if anybody's home! They still play around with Ludicolo and Haunter, though."

"Didn't any of them…y'know…start their Pokémon journeys?" I asked.

"Nah. Because they all grew up together in a large group, they're a bit too attached to each other for any of them to leave home. And besides – it'd be _awkward _facing your own family member for a badge, when you're already so familiar with the gym and all the Pokémon!"

"That's quite true," Misty grinned. "Although I always dreamed of one day becoming the world's greatest water Pokémon trainer, battling Daisy for the Cascade Badge would've given me a weird feeling as well."

We all laughed softly and ate awhile, before Jessie asked me a question. "So, Ash, how are your parents and everyone at Pallet Town? Are they good?"

"Yeah, they are. Whenever we go to visit, it feels as if Dad was never gone," I chuckled. "He's regularly spending time with all his old Pokémon as well, since Professor Oak showed him to the Pokéball storage room where they were held. My Pokémon are all coming to know Dad's, and _boy_, are they powerful, compared to mine," I smiled, slightly embarrassed. "Professor Oak, Tracey and Gary are all doing great, as well. Gary's even told me that he's gonna propose soon to his long-time girlfriend, Amanda. He seems to be _incredibly _nervous about it, though."

"Really? That's great for Gary!" Brock commented as he raised his glass of wine. "Although he never _really _seemed like the committed, marrying type. But then again, time changes things, doesn't it?"

"You can say _that _again," I laughed, taking a sip from my glass.

"Still, that's kind of _expected _about your dad's Pokémon, honey," Misty commented. "After all, he _did _achieve Champion status in Kanto, Johto _and _Hoenn. "

"And I thought I did _well _when I became Champion of Kanto," I sighed.

"You can't blame yourself for _trying_, Ash," James added, looking up as if he was wondering about something. "What was that old saying again? Ah, yes! They say that boys, by nature, always aim to surpass their fathers. And in doing so, they end up setting their father's achievements as the 'standard', constantly trying to achieve something even greater."

"Was that the case for you as well, James?" Jessie smirked.

"I…erm…well…" James' voice died down, along with his slumping shoulders. "Well, no, actually…I was too occupied with collecting…_things_…"

"Things? _What _things?" Sabrina asked.

"…bottle caps…" Jessie exhaled, holding her forehead. "James used to be _obsessed _with them. It was sucha _weird_ hobby, as well."

"It so was _not_, Jessica!" James blurted in a controlled way, as if to tease her instead. "And do you _not _call obsessing over your hair and face even while we had a job to do back then, a 'hobby' as well?" he cheekily grinned, as his wife grimaced at him briefly before calming down.

"So, Misty, how are your sisters?" Jessie asked her, changing the subject.

"They're all good! And Daisy's been going out with Tracey quite often during the last two years whenever Tracey got a break period, during which he'd go to visit her in Cerulean. I don't know exactly, but I'd even go as far as to guess that Tracey might _propose _to her someday!" Misty giggled.

"That's great! The two of them are a really good match!" Brock chimed. "What about Violet and Lily, though? As far as I know, they're not engaged either!"

"Oh, they have their own boyfriends as well, and they'll probably get proposals sometime," Misty explained. "Honestly, I'm not as worried about _them_ as much as I'm worried about the gym itself, should they eventually decide to move out."

"Ah, that's right!" Sabrina noted. "What'll happen to the gym when that day comes, Misty?"

"I dunno, exactly…it all depends on whether or not Daisy decides to move out, I guess. I mean, she definitely likes shopping and travelling so much more than taking care of the gym. And Tracey's not exactly the city-life type, and prefers to either observe Pokémon or do research alongside Professor Oak," Misty said, holding her fork slightly above her plate.

James' eyes then flashed, as if he had just remembered something he had previously forgotten. "Pardon me, but…I have something to ask all of you," he said to us. "Jessie, Meowth, my parents and I will be going to spend some time – about two weeks – in our summer home in the Sinnoh region in about a week's time, and, uh…I was wondering whether any of you would like to join us."

Misty and I looked exchanged glances while Brock and Sabrina did the same. Deciding that we had no other engagements, we smiled and nodded to each other, looking down at our children.

"Claire, sweetheart, do you wanna go and see the Sinnoh region with mommy and daddy?" I smiled, speaking gently to my child who replied by nodding enthusiastically.

"Ethan, honey, do you wanna go as well?" Misty spoke to him.

"I've got no problem with it," he replied rather vacantly, as Misty put on a small smile and nodded, although she was worried about him on the inside.

"We're all fine with it as well," Sabrina smiled at James, then at Jessie and Meowth, after consulting with her family. "It'd be _nice _to travel to another region, as well. I've literally _never _been out of the Kanto region."

"The Sinnoh region is a very beautiful place, honey," Brock grinned at Sabrina. "I promise you, you'll love it very much."

"Hey, we can go visit Dawn as well!" I said as it just came to my mind. "We should check on her – see if everything's alright."

"That'd be good, Ash," Misty agreed with me. "We'd be able to give her some support, as well."

"It's all settled, then!" James smiled, joining his hands. "We'll leave for Sinnoh together next Friday!"

* * *

**(That morning, on New Island)**

**(Giovanni's POV)**

As the helicopter descended upon the decaying remnants of the lab on New Island, I rose from my seat in preparation to leave the craft. I was accompanied by Domino, a few other agents and a team of specialists who were still clueless as to what my true intention for coming back here might be.

"What are we doing here, boss?" Domino inquired after the chopper had landed and died down. "I thought we abandoned this place after it was burnt down by Mewtwo, years ago! What object of value could we possibly gain from coming back to this place?"

"We are not here to obtain an 'object' Domino, but a _person_," I grinned.

"A…a…_person_?" she backed away slightly, as if she did so out of fear.

"Yes, indeed," I turned my head, nodding before giving orders to the specialists. "Scatter across the remains of the former lab, immediately! Search for any human remains you may find!"

With hesitant nods of acknowledgment, the underlings began to scamper across the grounds, searching every corner of the former lab. Domino, meanwhile, was still lost in thought as she continued to wonder about my motives. "Boss…what are you trying to gain from searching for human remains?" she asked with her hand on her chin, before recoiling with a gasp. "You…you couldn't _possibly _be trying to…"

"You are absolutely correct in your assumption, Domino," I smiled deviously. "I intend to _revive _my former team of scientists who had conducted the initial creation process and maintenance experiments on Mewtwo. And even if I cannot revive _all _of them, I must at least repossess my chief scientist on the project: Dr. Fuji."

"But sir!" Domino cried. "As far as we know, there are _no _facilities anywhere in the _world _yet, which are capable of regenerating humans from their remains! They only work with Pokémon fossils!"

"You are mistaken, Domino," I chuckled, shaking my head. "I must inform you, that I have had an undercover agent acting as a scientist on Cinnabar Island for years now, reporting to me regularly regarding the development of a prototype series of machinery which will be capable of resurrecting now only Pokémon, but _humans _as well. It is now time to _test _that machinery for ourselves."

Domino took awhile to process and comprehend the new information she had just heard, before turning back to the rubble which lay in front of us. "Understood, sir. I'll go now and supervise the specialists in their tasks," she said, walking off to join them.

My attention turned to my phone, which began to ring in my suit pocket. Peering down at the device to see who it was, I saw that it was the leader of my team of saboteurs in the Sinnoh region. "Yes, what is it?" I answered.

"We've scouted the entire vicinity of the prison the former Team Galactic admins are being held, sir," he answered. "There isn't a great number of guards around. We'll be able to extract them immediately tonight, sir."

"Good. Bring them back to headquarters by air, once you've extracted them. I will expect them in the Board Room, by 9am sharp tomorrow. _Is that clear_?"

"_Impeccably_ clear sir," he replied firmly, and I ended the conversation, placing the phone back in my pocket. The wait was short – only about a quarter of an hour, before one of the scientists came scurrying back to me.

"We've _found _some remains, sir! There are still some old bones which we have managed to gather up!" he announced.

"Good. And how many _sets _of remains is that?" I looked at him straight in the eye, driving fear straight into his heart as his expression well and truly showed it.

"Ju…just _one_, sir," he whimpered. "Only one set of remains are left, and all the others seem to have disintegrated entirely…"

I continued to look at him a short while, finding amusement in his terrified stance, before finally deciding to give the man some well-deserved relief. "Well done. Gather up your men, and we shall return to headquarters and prepare for the night operations on Cinnabar Island. And _do _take care to ensure that the remains are well preserved," I said, turning around to return to the helicopter as Domino joined me shortly.

* * *

**(Back at James' estate, in the evening)**

**(Ash's POV)**

"Alright, you two, say goodbye to everyone!" I said to our children as we prepared to leave James' mansion.

"Bye bye!" Claire smiled, toddling up to Jessie, James and Meowth and receiving hugs from each of them.

"Ethan?" Misty looked down at our son, who was still standing as still as a rock, with a rather vacant look in his eyes.

"Goodbye…" he said after a few seconds of silence, with hardly a touch of liveliness in his voice. The three tried to respond with a smile, but their expression lingered on the line between a real smile and a worried frown.

"Say goodbye, sweetheart!" Sabrina smiled at Alex, who was in her arms. He proceeded to wave enthusiastically at Jessie and James, as well as their children and Meowth. His twin sister soon did the same, although in a more reserved fashion.

"Well, I guess we should start heading for the train station, though it's quite far away," Brock yawned.

"Huh? I thought Sabrina could…y'know…teleport around and stuff, just like her dad!" I noted.

"I can't right now, Ash…I'm all spent and exhausted," Sabrina exhaled, leaning her head on Brock's shoulder.

"Umm…Brock?" Misty said to him.

"Yeah? What is it, Misty?"

"It might take a few _hours _for you to arrive back at Pewter City by train. Why don't you stay with _us _for the night?" she insisted.

"Huh? Really? But…how would we get there?" Brock asked.

"It should be alright, Brock," I smiled. "I brought Charizard, Pidgeot, Staraptor and Garchomp with me."

"Well…" Sabrina murmured as she and Brock looked at each other for some moments, before smiling in agreement. "Alright, then, we'd be glad to come!"

"Great! I'll just call them out now," I said, releasing the four fliers from their Pokéballs, as well as Noctowl, who I had brought along for its night vision. Misty got on Pidgeot's back while I mounted Charizard, and Brock and Sabrina mounted Garchomp and Staraptor, respectively. All of us took care to secure our children, so they wouldn't fall during the flight.

"Claire, honey, make sure to tell mommy if you get sick, ok?" Misty said, as Claire nodded.

"Alright, guys, don't lose your grip, now!" I called out, as Charizard began to flap his mighty wings, eager for flight. I turned around to bid Jessie, James and Meowth farewell as we took off. "Bye, guys! See you next week!"

"Take care, all of you!" James called back as the three of them waved to us, smiling.

"Noctowl, you take the lead. Charizard, stay right behind him," I said to them as we began to soar through the air, before turning my head to look at Misty, Brock and Sabrina. "Guys, I'm gonna stay front so you can all see Charizard's tail. Stay close!"

"Right behind you, Ash!" Misty replied.

"Me too," Brock said. Meanwhile, Sabrina seemed to be having a bit of trouble acquainting herself with flying on a Pokémon's back. "Are you okay, honey?" Brock turned his head to his wife.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Brock," Sabrina said with uncertainty. "I'm just…getting used to flying on a Pokémon, that's all."

"You'll get used to it quite quickly, so don't worry about it," Brock chuckled, as we continued on towards our home in the Seafoam Islands.

* * *

We arrived home after around one and a half hours of flying, and were all exhausted. "God, I haven't been _this _tired after flying, in _years_!" Misty yawned, stretching her arms up before she descended Pidgeot with Claire soundly asleep in her arms. After Brock and Sabrina stepped on the front porch as well, I recalled all five of my flying Pokémon as Pikachu leapt on my back.

"Come on in, guys," I led Brock, Sabrina and their kids into the house, giving them each slippers after they had taken off their shoes.

"Wow, it _sure _is nice to be in this place, again!" Sabrina smiled, rubbing her arms as she also indulged in the warmth of our house, which highly contrasted the chilly winds outside.

"Do you guys want a warm drink or anything before we go to bed? It was rather cold out there," I said to her and Brock.

"Oh, no, Ash! We'll be just fine!" she insisted with a smile.

"Yeah. I think it'll be alright if we just went to bed," Brock yawned slightly.

"Really, it's nothing," I grinned. "We'll just tuck the kids into bed, seeing as they've all fallen asleep, and then we can have some hot chocolate or tea downstairs, if you'd like."

"We're perfectly fine with it, Sabs! Don't fret about it!" Misty added.

"Well, alright then," Sabrina chuckled. "If you insist, Misty."

After placing Ethan and Claire together in Ethan's bed and laying Alex and Jenna in Claire's, the four of us sat in the living room in front of a portable heater, with thin blankets over our shoulders. We each drank a mug of hot chocolate, except for Sabrina who opted for green tea. Pikachu and Marill were sitting on the floor, enjoying a bag of marshmallows along with two bottles of ketchup and sweet mustard.

"Thanks so much again, guys, for letting us stay here," Sabrina expressed her gratitude again.

"It's nothing, Sabs," Misty grinned. "And besides, it's better that you stay here tonight, instead of taking the train for _hours_, all the way back to Pewter City."

"Yeah. And plus, we can all go visit Mom and Dad in Pallet Town tomorrow, before heading off to Pewter again afterwards. I've gotta tell them that we're gonna be away in Sinnoh from next week, anyway," I said.

"Come to think of it, I never really got the chance to have a good look at your Dad's Pokémon," Brock pointed out while looking at the ceiling in thought. "But from what you've told me, he sure sounds like one helluva trainer."

"Uh-huh," I nodded. "He's got _so _many Pokémon, I think I've lost count. And most of them are real powerful as well. About over half of them are fully evolved, and others are either in their second-stage evolutions, or just simply chose to stay the way they are, like my Squirtle and Bulbasaur."

"Still, I'm quite surprised that with achievements like his, your dad manages to live a life which is almost _perfectly _private, from the public eye," Sabrina said. "After all, there aren't many people in the world today with achievements like his."

"That's the best thing about Pallet Town, Sabrina," I smiled. "Virtually everyone knows everyone personally because it's a small place, and we also respect one another's privacy a lot. Both of my parents were born there, and they figured that it was the perfect place for them to live together privately as a couple, after Dad had won the Hoenn title. I wouldn't know about it personally because I wasn't born yet at the time, but Mom told me that Dad was pretty much a celebrity everywhere, after he became the Champion of Kanto, Johto and Sinnoh."

"That sounds so great…" Sabrina trailed off briefly, before speaking again. "I would've _loved _to visit and spend some time in your hometown, years ago. The privacy makes it sound like it sure beats lounging around the same old gym, having perverted male trainer after trainer coming for _me_,rather than my badge," she chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, Sabrina, how are your mom and dad? Are they good?" Misty asked.

"They _are_, Misty, thanks for asking!" Sabrina answered with a smile. "Tate's been taking good care of them when he doesn't have any gym battles scheduled. And I've gotta say, he's improved his skills as a solo trainer _dramatically_ in the past two years. I still teleport in and out of there on occasion to see how they're doing."

"Yeah. It seems he's upholding the Saffron City Gym's reputation for being the most challenging gyms in all of Kanto!" Brock laughed, before rubbing his nose lovingly against Sabrina's. "Not that he's got anything on _you _in terms of skills, honey."

"Oh, _stop _it," Sabrina blushed and patted his chest jokingly, as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later when we were all finished with our drinks, we each headed to bed: Misty and I to our bedroom, while Brock and Sabrina occupied the guest's bedroom which we specifically arranged for whenever they, or Jessie, James and Meowth would occasionally come to visit. After bidding our friends goodnight, Misty and I lay down together in our bed, curling up together to share our warmth after handing a warm blanket to Pikachu and Marill: I had accidentally left the window slightly ajar before we left for James' mansion, and only _just _closed it prior to going to bed.

"Ash?" Misty whispered to me, placing her hand on my chest, close to my heart.

"Yeah?"

"I'm still worried a lot about Ethan…I think his…y'know…is getting worse," she looked down with concerned eyes.

"Don't worry about it too much, Mist. I'm sure it'll pass sooner or later," I said, rubbing her back and shoulder to comfort and warm her.

"I don't know _exactly _where it might be coming from. I mean, he was so cheerful again after we were reunited two years ago, but something changed along the way. At first, I thought it was the usual bit of temporary jealousy that some first-borns tend to have for their younger siblings, and that it'll pass, but now that it's been a bit over two years…I _think _it might just be because…" she trailed off.

"Because of _what_, Mist?" I stroked her face.

"During the two years we were apart and Ethan and I were taken captive by Julius, he focused a lot of attention on developing Ethan's powers of Aura, just as he did on mine. I think that it might still be having some kind of…lingering effect…" she held my chest firmer as she spoke, full of worry.

"It'll be alright, Mist. We'll go and visit Mom and Dad tomorrow along with Brock and Sabrina. If there's one person who Ethan _genuinely _likes, it's Mom."

"You're _right_, Ash," Misty smiled, caressing my face. "Your parents are so good to me, treating me as if I were their own child. I remember how I used to feel so alone after my parents died when I was little, but I never felt lonely again, after I came to know yours. Everything will be fine once we're with them."

"That's right, Mist. Everything will be fine," I smiled, kissing her gently on the lips. "Let's get some sleep, now."

"Goodnight, Ash. I love you."

"I love you too, Mist. Goodnight," I whispered as we kissed again, before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in the vicinity of Cinnabar Island, at midnight)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

"Are your units in position to storm the building?" Giovanni spoke into his phone with a touch of impatience in his voice. Five Team Rocket helicopters were flying high above the air with all external lights deactivated, so as to remain undetected by the oblivious security guards on the ground.

"Yes, sir. Twelve of us are in place and ready to take the lab on your command," the unit commander replied from his concealed position, a few dozen feet outside the security gates of the lab.

"Good. You may begin immediately, commander. And remember – only the scientists inside are to be kept alive, for now. You shall clear the immediate area of any security personnel, and then proceed directly into the building, taking everyone inside as hostages. And remember; this is a mission which requires the _utmost _discretion as possible: leave _no _witnesses. I shall give you further instructions, after we have taken the building. _Is that understood_?"

"Yes, sir. We shall begin at once."

Several minutes before, Crystal Jenny, a 26-year old police officer assigned to Cinnabar Island, wandered around the grounds of the lab with a flashlight during her night watch. She smiled as she looked down and removed the white glove on her right hand, revealing a beautiful diamond engagement ring that her fiancée presented her the week before. She laughed softly to herself as she reflected on the day that she met Jason Hart, her future husband: she had actually caught him speeding in the busy streets of Viridian City and issued him a ticket, with a serious look on her face. After she received an apology and a promise to pay his fine from the brown-haired man, she was soon given the shock of her life: he actually asked her out for a coffee at the nearby café. Whether it was due to the sheer surprise she felt at that instant, or the relative loneliness she had experienced over the previous weeks, she was amazed even at herself as she actually accepted the offer. In the conversation that followed, she couldn't help but fall helplessly in love with him as they conversed about all sorts of matters, during which she discovered that the two of them a considerable amount in common. She had even gone as far as to cancel his ticket altogether, as the two of them locked lips for the first time.

After a few months of dating, Crystal moved out of her apartment and moved in with Jason in the eastern suburbs of Viridian. A few years followed before Crystal was transferred to Cinnabar Island for a month. With a heavy heart, she told her long-time partner that she was going away – only for a month, but a long time nonetheless, considering how they cherished each other. She felt her heart skip a beat as she held her hand to her mouth, shocked to see him kneeling before her and presenting her with the engagement ring she now had on her finger. Overjoyed with tears, Crystal hugged him tightly, vowing to resign from the police force one day so that she could spend the rest of her life with him, never separated.

Smiling, she put her glove back on her hand as she moved towards the front entrance, where Johnny, a local security guard, was standing tediously by himself against the wall. "Don't be so down and bored-looking, Johnny! Cheer up! After all, today is your last shift before you're given two weeks' leave, isn't it?" she grinned as she nudged him on the arm.

"Huh? Oh…_sorry, Crystal_…" he woke himself from his state of half-sleep. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I can rest all I want tomorrow. But _boy_, I should've had an extra coffee to last me the night!" he yawned.

"You'll be just fine," Crystal smiled as she walked away to begin patrolling the left side of the building which was now populated only with trees after all the merchandise and souvenir stalls had been packed away, following the end of the summer season. Looking to her right, she glanced at the four security guards who were also patrolling the area close to the front gate.

After making sure that everything was alright, she continued on before her attention was suddenly drawn to the sharp cries of one of the guards who were perfectly fine just a second before. Rushing back across the side of the building, she took cover by backing herself against the wall, her pistol in hand as she attached her silencer. Carefully, she peered from the corner towards the iron gate, where men clad in black clothing leapt over. Leaning forward more, she saw, to her horror, the bodies of the guards lying near the gate they were patrolling, and even that of Johnny, who was alive and well barely a minute ago.

She swung herself away, just as one of the men in black clothing turned his head in her direction. A fleet of five helicopters began to descend onto the main grounds of the lab, blowing about the trees and grass incessantly. Thoughts of her fiancée began to rush through her mind as she held her hand over her heart, looking down and whimpering with tears – not from the fear of dying, but from the fear of something worse. Would she ever see him again? How would he act, if he found out about the death of his future wife? Will she ever live to give birth to children and raise a family with him?

As fearful as she was for her life, Crystal resolved to act bravely, for it was her duty as a police officer to protect others from crime. She was all alone now: all the other guards were either dead, unconscious, or wounded and begging for their lives before the masked attackers, who mercilessly and coldly executed them each with a bullet through the temple. She could _run_, but in doing so, would end up endangering the lives of the scientists within. And so, in an act of selfless courage, she came out of her hiding place, rushing sideways towards a large tree for cover as she opened fire, hitting two of the dark figures with bullets aimed at their chest. Startled, the rest of the criminals began to look around frantically, trying to find the source of the silenced shots. Four more shots and four downed figures later, they finally spotted her as she began to reload her pistol. She immediately recoiled behind the tree as she found that she was empty, quickly grabbing another magazine from her pocket and shoving it into the pistol. But her face contorted in fatal horror, as she observed that the bottom end of the magazine was jammed, and wouldn't go in.

Then, as she lost all hope, one of the attackers silently ran up to her position and unloaded a bullet right into her lower hip, causing her to wince up and scream in agony. Tears streamed down her face as she clenched her teeth due to the excruciating pain, clutching her wound. Peering up with eyes of pure terror, she looked at the menacing figure with an expression of sadness, as if she was pleading with him not to end her life. Then, all went black as he brought down a baton with brutal force onto her head, knocking her unconscious...

* * *

"Well done, commander. The guards have been completely neutralized…but why are six of your men _dead_?" Giovanni said, tilting his head towards him.

"This wretched woman shot them dead, sir," the commander grunted, as one of them dragged Crystal's unconscious and bloodied body in front of him and flung her onto the ground.

"_One single officer _eliminated six men…_impressive_…" Giovanni smirked, not seeming to be concerned in the slightest.

"She still breathes. Shall we execute her now, sir?" the commander gripped the back of Crystal's collar and pulled strongly, causing her head to jerk backwards and reveal her neck. He holstered his silenced pistol and opted to pull out his knife, holding it against the skin of her bare throat. "Some of the men are simply _itching _to end her life, after the great inconvenience she caused us."

"No…I don't think that's necessary," Giovanni replied with an impressed tone, unfazed by the loss of the six men. "In fact, she may possibly be of great value…we shall brainwash her at headquarters, and _use _her to achieve our own ends," he smirked, before pointing to two grunts. "The two of you will keep a close eye on her and on the surroundings. We shall take her back with us once we're finished here. Execute _all other _security personnel who are still alive. The _rest _of you, storm and secure the building, immediately."

"Yes, sir!" all five squadrons of grunts and agents replied in almost military-like unison, before rushing into the building after knocking down the door. Giovanni started to walk towards the lab at a leisurely pace, accompanied by Domino, as the night air was filled with the screams of the scientists within…

Moments later, Crystal drearily opened her eyes, as the pain in her body seemed to hit her altogether again like a shower of knives. Her nails dug into the ground as she slowly tried to get up, before going still again as she heard the voices of two men, close to the doorway.

"You know, maybe we should just shoot all the security guys lying around here, again. I could _never _trust the special infiltration teams that the boss sends in. I mean, why can't we just blast our way in to start with? _We're_ the ones with all the heavy equipment, and all!" one of them complained.

"Shut your mouth, you idiot!" the other scolded him in a hushed voice. "Do you even _know _why we had to execute this mission like this?"

"Uhh…no…why?" the first grunt scratched his head.

"The boss wants this to seem like an accident to everyone who'll see this scene in the morning! _That's _why he got everyone to attach their silencers! If we're detected or heard while doing this, then who knows? We might even be _finished _if that stupid _kid_ who always meddles with our plans shows up again!"

"Oh…right…whatever," the ignorant grunt turned sideways. "But still, I reckon we should unload a few more rounds into these geezers. Just to make sure they're dead. The boss said he didn't want any witnesses, right? So, we're just doing our job for him!"

"Yeah, alright," the second grunt sighed. "We've got silencers on anyway, so we might as well."

The two of them then began to go around the grounds, shooting each of the bodies in the head to ensure their permanent silence. The last guard they came to was actually still alive, regaining consciousness just as they approached. His pleas for mercy were soon also put to an end. Crystal then placed her hand on the right side of her hip to feel for her pistol, but to her dismay, it was gone. She immediately went silent, not even daring to _breathe _as the two men came skulking back to check on her.

"And _that_, brings us right back to…_hehehe…_" the second grunt sniggered as they approached Crystal's body. "I've gotta say, she looks like one helluva fine girl. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, you sure are right about _that_, John," the other agreed. "Hey…since they're gonna be taking awhile, why don't we have some…_fun _with her?"

"Oh…I'm listening," the other chuckled evilly.

"They'll take about ten to fifteen minutes to come out of there, if you ask for _my _opinion. Why don't we entertain ourselves until then?" his companion knelt down right next to Crystal, throwing her uniform hat far away, stroking her thighs while he simultaneously breathed on and gently kissed her neck. Although she would have instinctively winced at this, Crystal stayed still with the utmost mental discipline. Feeling the passive touch of his pistol against her lower body, she decided to wait and tolerate the actions of the criminal for a bit longer before grabbing it at the opportune moment.

"…having _fun_?" the standing grunt complained, holstering his gun.

"_Too much_," the other replied as he turned Jenny sideways so that she was now facing upwards. He lifted her off the ground momentarily, before bringing her back down on top of him as he lay beneath her. Feelings of pure disgust ran through Crystal as she felt the man rubbing her neck and chest with his left hand, while his right hand caressed the bare skin of her stomach and worked its way down to her belt. When she felt his hand begin to undo the buckle, she decided that she had enough and lurched forward and out of his arms, swinging her arm back and picking up the pistol out of his holster with lightning-quick reflexes. After shooting the standing Team Rocket grunt in the neck, she spun around, shooting her stunned violator square in the forehead. Neither of them made as much as a sound as they lay dead on the ground.

Free from her captors, Crystal painfully stood up and began to leave the grounds, limping as she clutched her bullet wound in the hopes of stopping the bleeding. Although she tried desperately to remain awake and continue on down the streets, she was far too fatigued and weary. Finding no place to find refuge but a large dumpster bin in the alleyway, she reluctantly opened it and climbed inside, gaining a little mental comfort at the fact that it was filled only with cardboard matter. Blood still trickled from her wound and onto the cardboard, leaving a stain which slowly turned from bright red to a darker shade, and then finally to a dark brown. After closing the lid over her head, sleep began to overtake her once more, as she hoped with all her heart that she would live to see her fiancée again…

* * *

As Giovanni walked into the main foyer of the lab with Domino, he was greeted by the sight of about twelve scientists whimpering and huddling close to one another, kneeling with their hands behind their heads as the grunts aimed their pistols at them. Upon seeing the leader of Team Rocket entering the room, one of the scientists was overwhelmed with fear as he attempted to make a wild dash to the window to jump out, only to be stopped with three bullets straight into his back. The remaining scientists cried out in fear, not daring to move a muscle.

"Where is special agent Isaac? Is he not here?" Giovanni said to the grunts, completely ignoring the death of the scientist.

"Right here, sir," the agent revealed himself after he exited an adjacent room, accompanied by two grunts who walked behind him. He was slim and had fair hair which was of medium length, styled neatly to add to his disguise as a fellow scientist at the lab.

"You have performed _admirably_," Giovanni smirked. "I shall see to it that your are well-remunerated, awarded, and likely even _promoted_, once we return to headquarters."

"Thank you very much, sir. I will continue to do my best to serve you," Isaac bowed his head.

"And now, we must move to the more _demanding _part of our talks," Giovanni turned to the scientists. "You will show me to the chamber which contains the prototype machinery which will resurrect humans from their remains. _If _you co-operate, I am more than willing to guarantee you your safety, and your lives. Now, which one of you is the chief scientist in the project's development?"

A scruffy-haired and middle aged scientist stood up nervously and slowly, his hands still behind his head. "I…_I _am, sir…"

"_Good_. Lead on," Giovanni said, as two grunts shoved the scientist ahead. After walking down the corridor and taking a turn right and then left, they entered the chamber containing the machine which would resurrect the set of remains brought with them. A large, spherical tank hummed in a low reverberating volume, accompanied by two large tube-like structures on either side of it, connected by wires. Domino stopped and looked on with crossed arms, curious as to what the machine could do. With a click of Giovanni's fingers, two Team Rocket agents carefully brought in the case which contained the human remains. "Now, get to work," he ordered the scientist.

"Sir, I _must _warn you before we begin, that this machinery is still a _prototype_. We haven't perfected all the parameters and specifications yet, and going through with this might…" the scientist reasoned, before falling silent as Giovanni took a single step towards him, giving him a frightening look.

"The _deal_ was that you do _exactly _as I say, and you and your fellows will live. _Surely _you do not wish to endanger anyone with your hesitance? And I assure you, that my undercover agent has informed me at numerous stages regarding the project's development, and I now expect this experiment to be finished without failure. _Is that clear_?" he loomed over the scientist, whose face began to sweat in terror.

"Y…yes, sir…right away," the scientist nervously stammered as he was handed the case of bones by the agent. He opened the door of the tank and the rectangular, large casing which was designed to host the test subject for revival. He opened the case and placed the bones carefully into the correct grooves which resembled the structure of the human skeleton. What would have taken several minutes for others, only took less than three for the head scientist, who closed the casing and the door as he exited the tank.

"I'm curious, though," Domino said, stroking her chin with her hand. "How can you regenerate things such as his brains and vital organs, when you only have his bones to work with?"

"In developing this advanced prototype, we worked on a way to regenerate the subject's intelligence and vital organs, using similar methods we employ when reviving fossils of Pokémon. Using our advanced DNA identification software, we are able to recreate the subject exactly the way it was, upon death," the scientist explained.

Placing his hand on the controls, he started up the machine, which began to produce a series of loud humming and bright sparks from within the tank. Following one final and spectacular flash of light which caused everyone to shield their eyes, the machine died down to a perfect silence.

"Is it finished?" Giovanni questioned, eager to see the outcome of the experiment.

"Y…yes…I'll go and open the casing, right now," the scientist made his way into the tank after opening the door and unlocking the casing via controls. As he opened up the lid of the large case, he stumbled back in shock. "Oh my God…"

From the casing emerged the body of the fairly-alive Dr. Fuji, although the few missing bones which weren't collected up by the team on New Island reflected upon his gaunt, hunch-backed and unstable form. His hair was wretched and his eyes a bloody red as he looked sideways and gave the scientist an enraged glare. Gripping him by the collar, Fuji's eyes burned into his like a raging furnace. "_Why…have you…brought me…back_?" he fumed.

"For you to continue with your work for me, as I have need of your expertise, once again," Giovanni said, drawing his attention.

"Gio…vanni…" Fuji murmured.

"I need you, so that I may once again possess our most _powerful _creation: Mewtwo. I shall reveal all details of my plan, once we've arrived back at headquarters. And once you've fulfilled you mission, I promise you that I will provide you with the necessary resources to once again attempt to clone your daughter, Amber, as well as locate your wife so that you may be reunited with each other," the leader of Team Rocket persuaded him, although he truly had _no _intention of going through with either promise.

After a moment of silence and thought, Fuji released his grip on the scientist, who scampered out of the tank and stood between him and Giovanni. "I will come with you again, sir," he hoarsely declared, walking out of the tank.

"Good," Giovanni nodded, smiling, before speaking to Domino. "See to it that he is dressed and ready to depart. We shall leave this place in ten minutes."

"Giovanni, sir!" the scientist cried. "You've _got _what you came for! Will you now release us, as you have promised?"

Giovanni stopped with his back facing the scientist. He ground his teeth in frustration, not looking back so as to hide the emotions on his face from him, before replying in a frustrated tone. "Yes, yes, you will be released soon enough. But first, I want you and your colleagues to gather so that I may address you all, before I leave."

"Thank you so very much, sir!" the scientist gave a sigh of relief as he was escorted by the grunts back to the main foyer where the rest of the scientists were still being held.

"Do you think he suspects anything?" Domino grinned.

"Not at all, Domino…not at all…" Giovanni smirked darkly as the two of them left the chamber, accompanied by the agents and grunts.

Minutes later, Fuji was escorted next to Giovanni by two grunts after being clothed in scientist attire. He looked vacantly at the ground with reddish eyes, standing as a mere shadow of his former self. Without saying a word, Giovanni proceeded to walk out of the building, through the entrance which was knocked down earlier by the saboteur agents.

"What? Why's he leaving? I thought he said to you that he was going to talk to us all before letting us go!" a female scientist whispered to the head who had accompanied Giovanni just before.

"What's going to happen to us?" a male scientist fretted. But Giovanni did not stop walking, instead heading back to the helicopters.

"Sir, what shall we do with the scientists? If we leave any witnesses, we'll be sure to be found out!" Domino enquired from the doorway.

Giovanni turned his head slowly over his right shoulder, with a smirk which immediately portrayed his inner thoughts. "Witnesses? …_what_ witnesses?" he grinned, before continuing on to the helicopters. A devilish smile spread across Domino's face as she walked out to join her leader, but not before flicking her right wrist backwards at the grunts. The subtle action was then followed by the screams and cries of the scientists, who were silenced one by one at the hands of the Rocket grunts. Giovanni, Fuji and Domino left the building, not looking back once as the commander of the initial infiltration raid came up to them.

"Sir! The Officer Jenny we captured before is gone, and the two grunts who were assigned to guard the entrance are dead!" he frantically informed his leader who was as calm and composed as ever, like ice.

"Pay no heed to her. She is wounded severely, and will not last the night, wherever she may be," Giovanni dismissed the seriousness of the situation as he climbed into the chopper. "Clean up the entire scene – gather up all the bodies of the scientists, and dump them in various places inside the lab. Place the bodies of the security guards close to the lab, so that it appears that they died from standing too close to the building when it exploded. Take our dead back to headquarters on the fifth helicopter, and incinerate them. We will burn the entire building down, to destroy all evidence. And sever the gas pipes inside, so that the fire appears to have been caused by an accident."

The commander nodded and ran back to the grunts and agents in the room to relay the order. Moments later, all the bodies of the security guards and scientists were placed in various locations inside and outside the lab, and the gas pipes severed open. After all grunts, agents and specialists had been evacuated, the commander detached the pin on a fragmentation grenade and threw the explosive into the building. The lab exploded with a tremendous roar of fire, as the helicopters took off from the island.

As Giovanni sat in the helicopter and watched the lab burn ablaze, only one thought occupied his mind at present: should he have sent Domino with a team to retrieve or eliminate the Officer Jenny, after all?

**(End of Chapter 2)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This must definitely be the _longest _chapter I've ever written…Chapter 3 will be uploaded sometime this week. Keep an eye out for it : ) .

Just so you know, there's probably going to be much more frequent changes between Ash and Giovanni's POV, as well as occasional 3rd-person narratives, in order to develop the dual series of events simultaneously. Although I was originally considering writing the final section in this chapter from Giovanni's POV, I just opted to write it in the 3rd-person narrative in order to include the Officer Jenny.

Chapter uploads and updates for this book will most likely be slower than Book II. This is because unlike Book II, I don't have plot specifications for each individual chapter, and instead have to work pretty much from scratch, with only my Master Plot to guide me.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	3. Old Hatreds

**Chapter 3**

**Old Hatreds**

**(Ash's POV)**

I was woken, but this time, it wasn't by the golden morning sun. Looking around, I could still see that it was nighttime as I yawned and prepared to go back to sleep. But my attention was jolted by an unpleasant smell which could only mean trouble: smoke.

Instinctively, I thought that Charizard might have come out of his Pokéball again out of boredom, as I slid my legs out of bed after carefully taking my arms and legs off Misty. But as I placed my feet down on the floor, Misty spoke to me quietly.

"Honey, where are you going?" she said with a slight yawn.

"Downstairs, to check on my Pokébelt. I think that Charizard might have broken out of his Pokéball again, cos I smell some smoke" I replied.

"Okay, Ash. Take care not to wake the kids or Brock and Sabrina," she yawned again, turning on to her other side and pulling up the covers.

I rubbed my eyes again and gave a heavy sigh as I stood up and walked over to the door. But I stopped as I saw bright red, orange and yellow lights far off west, in the direction of Cinnabar Island. Out of curiosity, I peered out the window to take a closer look. From the blazing source of light loomed a thick trail of black smoke, which could only mean one thing.

Cinnabar Island was on fire.

"Misty! Misty! Wake up!" I tiptoed quietly yet quickly over to the bed and shook her gently to enliven her senses. "Cinnabar Island is on fire!"

Misty responded by gently holding my hand at first, oblivious towards what was going on and simply taking comfort in my touch. But after the message had gotten through, her eyes jolted open as she dashed towards the window with me. Pikachu and Marill also woke up from their position on the foot of the bed, startled by our sudden movements.

"What's happening?" she cried softly, still wary of not waking the children.

"I don't know, but we should get over there, and _fast_. You'll have to bring _all _your Pokémon with you," I said hurriedly. "I'll go and wake Brock and Sabrina."

"Alright. I'll meet you downstairs," Misty replied as she quickly went to get changed out of her nightwear.

I moved as silently and fast as I could to the guest room with Pikachu, where Brock and Sabrina were staying. After entering, I spoke to them from the doorway. "Guys, we have to go. _Now_. Cinnabar Island's on fire!"

"Huh? What?" Brock said, rubbing his eyes as Sabrina lifted her head from his chest to look at me. "What's going on, Ash?"

"I smelled smoke just before, and I woke up because of it. When I looked out my window, Cinnabar Island was on fire! I'll get my Pokémon ready now, and we'll leave as soon as possible," I explained.

"Ash, I'm all ready to go, but…" Misty came up to me in haste, "…who'll take care of the kids if we all go? We could be gone for _hours_!"

After a brief moment of thought, Sabrina spoke. "I'll stay. The three of you need to go there, now. I'll tell our kids what happened in the morning."

"Thanks, Sabrina. You and Brock are always there for us," Misty thanked her, giving her a hug.

"Alright, then, we should leave now," Brock stated. "I don't need to get changed, seeing as I'm still wearing the same clothes."

"Ash, you should go and get changed, now. We'll have all our Pokémon ready when you come down," Misty said to me.

"Right," I nodded, as I went back to our room. After changing clothes, I rushed downstairs and saw all three of them waiting for me at the entrance.

"Good luck, guys. Call home when everything's over. And here – take Alakazam with you," Sabrina said, handing over her Pokéball to me. "He knows how to use Rain Dance, so it'll come in handy. And…come home safe…" she murmured as she hugged me and Misty, before giving Brock a passionate kiss before we left. I called out Charizard, Pidgeot and Garchomp and the three of us mounted them as Pikachu and Marill leapt into me and Misty's laps. We immediately lifted off towards Cinnabar Island, hoping desperately that no lives had been lost in the disaster…

* * *

Upon touching down on Cinnabar Island, we immediately ran towards the source of the disaster: the Pokémon lab. The fire was quickly spreading to all the outlying areas, and the local fire brigade were trying desperately to contain it, but to no avail.

"Come on out, all of you!" Misty cried as she placed Marill on the ground and released Politoed, Golduck, Starmie and Gyarados from their Pokéballs; the first three onto dry land, and Gyarados into the water for it couldn't move on the ground. "Gyarados, I need you to keep up a Hydro Pump attack and aim it at the main building. The rest of you, come with me."

Misty's Pokemon then prepared to follow her, as Gyarados started to unleash a massive torrent of water at the fire zone.

"Alright guys, the five of you need to help control the fires by using your gust and sand-attacks to control the fire and prevent it from spreading elsewhere. Spread yourselves out," I told my five flying Pokémon, before releasing Sabrina's Alakazam. "Pikachu and Alakazam, follow me."

"Alakaza~m."

"Pika!" he responded quickly.

"Your turn, guys!" Brock yelled as he released his Geodude, Crobat, Marshstomp, Sudowoodo and Croagunk. "Geodude and Croagunk, use your Mud Sport and Mud Bomb to douse the fires when we're close to the building. Marshstomp, use Water Gun, and Sudowoodo, use your Mimic to copy Marshstomp's Water Gun. Crobat, follow Ash's Pokémon in the air. I'll release Steelix when we get there. You ready, guys?"

"Let's go," Misty nodded in determined fashion.

"Come on," I said as we began to run, "the more time we waste here, the worse the fire's gonna be."

How I wished I had Squirtle and his team, as well as Totodile and Buizel were with me…

* * *

It took more than three hours, but after we gave it our all, the fire was finally put out. However, the lab was now nothing more than a pile of rubble and charred frames of wood. We were too late: there were no survivors. I hung my head in shame, disgusted by my failure to save the lives of the people inside.

We were all exhausted, and our Pokémon as well. Brock's Steelix looked the most depleted out of all, as he had to constantly slam his tail sideways into the earth, sending massive dust clouds towards the fires. We were very surprised during the fire-fighting, as Mom, Dad, Professor Oak, Gary and Tracey had shown up on flying Pokémon mid-way through all the commotion, helping to douse the fires with their Pokémon, as well as some of mine they had brought along with them. Judging by the newly-rising sun, it was now shortly after 6am.

"Ash, Misty, my darlings, are you ok?" Mom cried, running over to us and giving us a hug, as Dad followed behind her.

"Yeah, we're fine, Mom," I rubbed her back to comfort her. "But I just feel so bad right now…for the people inside…"

"We were too late," Misty sobbed. "If only we had gotten here sooner…"

"It wouldn't have made a difference," a voice said from behind us, as we all looked back. It was a man who looked like an officer of some sort. "All the victims had been killed, _before _the fire broke out."

"_Before_? What do you mean?" Brock inquired.

"After checking some of the more-intact charred remains, it is evident that they were _executed _beforehand," the officer replied. "Many of them had bullet holes in their temples, as well as blade marks in various places."

"Who…" Misty held her hand over her mouth in shock as she began to draw tears, "…who could've _done _such a thing?"

"We don't know just _who _exactly is behind this atrocious act, at present," the officer shook his head. "We're trying to work out some leads, and-"

"Char~" Charizard growled as he looked to his left, causing all of us to look in the same direction, to see Noctowl flying off towards an alleyway.

"Noctowl's on to something! Quick! Let's go!" I cried, running towards Noctowl while holding Misty's hand as the others chased after us. After flying for some time, Noctowl swooped down and stood on top of the lid of a large dumpster bin.

"What could be inside?" Misty said curiously, and yet with a little fear.

"I don't know, but it's likely important," I said, moving slowly over to the bin. Noctowl hopped off the lid and onto my shoulder as I put my hand on the lid, slowly opening it to reveal…

…Officer Jenny?

She was unconscious, lightly breathing, with the white glove on her left hand stained a dark-red with blood as it lay on her hip. I couldn't tell just how long she was in this position, but my guess was for a few hours, after I saw a large area of the cardboard she was lying on stained with dark blood marks, as well. But thankfully, her bleeding had stopped. Her clothes were tattered and torn in various places, her hat was nowhere to be seen, her face darkened due to dried-out tears, and she was missing both of her shoes. She was also marked with numerous bruises and cuts on her arms, legs and face.

I pulled her out of the dumpster quickly yet carefully, so as to avoid restarting the bleeding, but to my dismay, it began again as I brought her onto the ground.

"She's started bleeding again! What do I do?" I frantically cried.

"You've gotta find some cloth to apply onto the wound, to slow down the bleeding!" Brock shouted back.

I felt all pockets on my clothes, but to my dismay, couldn't find any such cloth to use. But as I reached into the final pocket at the back of my jeans, I felt the soft touch of Misty's handkerchief, my most precious possession, and pulled it out. With a worried look, I peered up to her, to ask her permission to use it. I didn't want to soil such an important treasure of mine, but I had no other choice. As Misty nodded to me in approval, I rolled up the handkerchief and pressed it against Jenny's bleeding wound. Instinctively, she winced in agony, having being woken up by the pain.

"Sssh…it's alright, Jenny," I said softly to calm her, placing my hand on her cheek and turning her face to look at me. "You're gonna be fine, now. We'll get you to a hospital."

"Who…who are you?" she whimpered.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," I answered her.

"Ash…Ketchum?" she tried to open her eyes, but she was too weak to, as she fainted.

"Jenny! Jenny, wake up!" I shook her in a futile attempt to bring her back to her senses, before turning my head around and crying out to the others. "We've gotta get her to the hospital! _Now_!"

"Grooar!" Charizard growled, signalling me to get on his back with Officer Jenny. Taking her up in my arms, I mounted Charizard and placed her on my lap, being mindful not to let her slip. Her skin feeling as cold as ice, I removed my jacket and put it on her. With one hand around her and securing the handkerchief to her wound, I looked to the skies as Charizard lifted off towards the hospital.

* * *

"Alright, she's now in a stable condition and has regained consciousness. You can come in, now," a doctor peered out of the door, calling us to Officer Jenny's emergency room. Misty, Brock and I entered while the others stayed seated in the corridor.

"How is she, doctor?" I asked.

"She was very close to the brink of death from her blood loss, but we managed to stop the bleeding and give her a blood supply. We've treated all of her superficial wounds, removed the bullet and successfully tended to the serious wound after using anaesthetic. She should be fine in a day or two, although I personally believe that she should be relieved of her duties for at least a month, to make a full physical and psychological recovery," the doctor noted as he scribbled something into his notepad, looking at the policewoman as she lay in bed. She was now breathing more easily, and also managed to open her eyes a fair amount.

"Jenny, are you feeling alright?" I went over to her and crouched by her bedside, along Misty and a noticeably affected Brock.

"What…how did I get here?" she whimpered, her eyes fluttering about as she sat up.

"Ssh…calm down, Jenny. You still haven't recovered properly from your wounds," I calmed her, speaking softly as I drew her back gently by her shoulders until her head was back on her pillow. "You fell unconscious after I picked you up out of that dumpster you were hiding in. Do you remember?"

"Y…yes…thank you…for saving my life," she replied, before she started to shed tears. "It was _horrible_…they killed absolutely _everyone _inside and outside the building…I thought I'd never live to see my fiancée again…"

"Fiancée?" Misty said.

"Oh, that's right," the doctor noted. "After running an identity check on her, we've got her details: her name is Crystal Jenny, age 26, detached to Cinnabar Island a week ago by the police chief in Viridian City. Her fiancée's name is Jason Hart, a resident in the same city."

"Is he…alright?" Crystal asked the doctor. "He must be traumatized after hearing the news…he must think I'm dead…"

"Don't worry; we've notified him already about your stable condition. He was mightily relieved, I can tell you that," he replied as Crystal smiled and nodded.

"Crystal…do you mind if I call you by your first name?" I asked her, receiving another nod as confirmation. "Alright, then. I was wondering if you'd care to tell us what exactly happened last night. How much do you remember? And take your time – don't strain yourself while you're at it."

"_Do you __**really **__have to talk sweetly to her like that? You're forgetting that your __**wife **__is with you right now, Ash Ketchum," _Misty mildly berated me through the mental bond we shared through our powers of Aura.

"_This is serious, Misty," _I replied, while still looking at Crystal, who began to think back to the events of the previous night. _"And she's very weak right now, so it's a necessity."_

"_Okay…sorry, honey…I know you're just trying to help," _she apologized, as Crystal began to speak slowly but clearly.

"It was shortly after midnight. I was out patrolling the grounds of the Cinnabar lab with about six other local guards. I went over to the entrance and talked awhile with Johnny, the local guard whom I befriended during the past week. I feel so bad for him…last night was his final shift, before he was given two weeks' leave…" she said, her eyes growing more watery as she thought about the disaster. "I then walked down towards the side of the building to patrol the surrounding areas. I thought it'd be just like any other night, until I heard a loud cry of pain from one of the guards who were watching the main gate. I rushed to the corner of the building and peered out, to see every single guard either dead or wounded, about to be executed by some men dressed all in black. They all had silencers attached to their firearms, and began running around to secure the area."

Crystal took a brief moment to relax herself, before continuing on. "I was so terrified. I thought I'd never get to see my fiancée again…that I'd never get to one day retire from the police force to live with him, and have children with him like I dreamed of. But I was the only one left; I had to fight, otherwise the scientists inside the building had no hope. So I attached my own silencer before running out of the corner and towards the nearby tree, taking out two of them on the way. After I took down four more, they finally noticed me just as I realized I was empty and started to reload. But my pistol was jammed, and soon I saw one of them come up to me and shoot me once in the lower hip. I thought I'd _die _from the pain; it was awful," she cried as she held her hand on the spot where her wound was.

"So what happened next?" I asked her.

"I lost consciousness as the man hit me on the head with a baton. When I woke up again, I heard two men talking at the entrance, about some 'boss' and then about a 'stupid kid who always meddles with their plans', and that he might show up again if they were found out," she said, as Misty, Brock and I looked at one another, fearful as to what this may mean. "They then moved to properly finish off all of the security guards to shooting them in their heads, including the last one who was still barely alive. Then they came up to me, and…and…one of them tried to _abuse _me while I was down and weak…"

We turned our heads momentarily in disgust, but looked at her again as she continued. "After feeling the pistol of the one who was abusing me slide against my lower body, I waited for the opportunity to take it. Then, when he was fully engaged in his heinous act, I quickly pulled the pistol out of his holster and shot his partner, and then him. I then limped away down an alleyway until my body couldn't take it anymore, so I climbed into the dumpster bin you found me in, this morning."

"A 'boss'…and a 'kid who always meddles with their plans'…" Misty looked at me. "Ash, I'm scared…this could only mean _one thing_…"

"It's Giovanni and Team Rocket, those troublesome crooks," Brock spoke through gritted teeth.

"I never wanted to see them again…I just want to live in peace, with you, and not worry about them anymore," I exhaled, embracing Misty in a frightened hug.

"I know, Ash…I know…" she began to cry into my shoulder.

"I _thought _they'd be Rockets," Crystal sighed. "No-one's more organized in crime than them in both Kanto and Johto."

"Ash, we have to tell the others, including Jessie, James and Meowth," Misty said in a serious tone as we broke contact. "I've got a feeling we're gonna need _all _the help we can get, with this one."

"You're right, Mist. We'll give them a call as soon as we get back home," I nodded.

* * *

After bidding Crystal farewell, we left her in the care of the doctor as we exited the room and came back to the corridor where everyone was waiting. All of them stood up as the heard our approaching footsteps, and Mom came up and spoke to me first.

"Ash, honey, is she going to be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, mom. The doctor says she's in a stable condition now. She'll be just fine," I stopped briefly to answer her, before proceeding to move promptly down the hallway to the exit, as everyone followed behind me.

"Huh? Ashy-boy, what's wrong? Too hyped up after sweet-talking with an Officer Jenny, now, are we?" Gary teased. "I admit, I wouldn't mind doing the same myself if I wasn't intent on proposing to Amanda, but…_damn_!"

"Gary, this is _not _the time," I said quickly, hastening my pace.

"Whoa, slow down there, Ashy-boy! I've never seen you so impatient like this after such an encounter! Not even with that Nurse Joy you got all lovey-dovey with two years ago, or that shapeshifting girl Latias, on the same night!"

"Shut up, Gary," I said rather coldly, shocking him to the core. "We have to move _now_: this crime wasn't carried by any simple criminals, but _Team Rocket_."

"T-Team Rocket?" Mom gasped. "How could Gio do such a thing? Stealing Pokémon is one thing, but…_arson_ and _murder_?"

"He's gone _too far _this time, honey," Dad said to her. "He's _got _to be stopped, otherwise there's no telling what he might do."

"I can't imagine how much he's changed," Mom wept. "He used to be such a caring, loyal and precious friend…"

* * *

Hours later, we were all gathered in the lobby of Professor Oak's lab, recuperating with morning tea and deciding upon our next move. All the channels on the TV were showing 'breaking news' broadcasts of the disaster.

"This is terrible, indeed," Professor Oak glumly stated. "We still don't know what those Rockets could have wanted with the Cinnabar Island lab."

"Professor, what kind of facilities did the lab have, to attract Team Rocket's attention?" Tracey asked.

"There were numerous kinds of facilities available, such as those dedicated to genetic enhancement, fossil resurrection and other biotechnological machines," he replied. "They were also developing a prototype set of equipment which's aim was to resurrect humans by using their remains as DNA, much like how Pokémon such as Aerodactyl are revived from fossils."

"The Rockets wouldn't just raze a building like that for nothing, and risk detection at the same time," Brock muttered. "They also wouldn't go through all that trouble to revive some fossils, that's for sure. They're people who'd much rather just nab powerful Pokémon in their own habitats. They wouldn't be interested in genetic enhancement or biotechnology either…that leaves only the facility which is designed to resurrect humans. But why would they want to use something like that?"

"I'm afraid we have _no _way of finding out any facts about that," Professor Oak shook his head in dismay. "We _need _to get some inside information, somehow. But first, I think we should inform the Indigo Plateau about this matter."

"There's some people we need to call first, before even the Indigo Plateau," I replied, drawing everyone's attention. "Jessie, James and Meowth. We need their help in this."

"You're right, Ash," Misty nodded after awhile. "Technically, they'd still be listed as agents in Team Rocket's eyes, since they never officially quit their jobs. If they agree, then maybe they could work from the inside for us, and gather information about what Giovanni might be planning."

I walked to the video phone and picked up the receiver, dialing the number for James' estate. After a few seconds of waiting, the picture flashed on with James' face which was being pulled comically again by his daughter, Belle.

"Hello? Oh, Ash! Thank heavens you're out of Cinnabar! We heard what happened on the news. Are you all alright? How's Misty, Brock and Sabrina?" he greeted us with a sigh of relief.

"Hi, James. Misty, Brock and I are fine, and Sabrina's taking care of our kids back home," I replied.

"Oh, that's wonderful to hear. I'm glad to hear that," James smiled, before looking with concern at me, as I was grimacing with a worried look on my face. "…is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid that the fire wasn't caused by any normal group of criminals, James," I said. Immediately, his face began to go blue as he picked up on where I was going. "It was caused by Team Rocket and Giovanni, who was most likely present at the scene, firsthand."

"Oh, dear…I never thought I'd have to see or hear about that awful bunch again," James' voice sank down, almost to a whisper. "Well, is there anything we can do?"

"There _is_, but I'm don't think you're going to like it," I clenched my teeth. "We need the three of you to go undercover and into Team Rocket's headquarters. You're our only hope, guys. We'll come by your mansion again in a few hours, and then we can talk about everything in more detail."

James then sank into his chair and hung his head, as Belle scampered off to play with her brother, Demetry.

"…I guess this means we'll have to call off our vacation…"

* * *

**(End of Chapter 3)**

**A/N:** Chapter 4 will be coming soon, and will start off with Giovanni's meeting with the former Team Galactic heads.

I'll try to keep updates regular, but I'm writing slightly less frequently than before, as I've started playing the French Campaign in Napoleon: Total War, which is quite time-consuming and entertaining at the same time. However, you can still expect chapter 4 to be up by about the end of this week.

Chapter 4 might take a while to come, as I'm also planning on re-editing Chapter One of Book I, to improve it from the short version I wrote when I first started on this site.

Please leave your reviews for this chapter. : )


	4. A Sad Farewell

**Chapter 4**

**A Sad Farewell**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

**(Team Rocket HQ)**

As previously organized, Giovanni walked towards the Board Room on the stroke of 9am. Whilst they were waiting for him, both the Team Rocket executives and the former Team Galactic admins were quarreling quite loudly inside. One did not need to look at his devilish smile to see that Giovanni was full of vibrant confidence as he now sought to assure Team Galactic's co-operation in his grand design.

"Are all of them present and accounted for?" he asked his secretary, who was waiting just outside the closed door of the Board Room, where the incessant chatter continued.

"Yes, sir. They are waiting for you as we speak," she nodded.

"Including Charon?" Giovanni crossed his hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir. Special Agent Miyamoto extracted him from his hideout in Mt. Coronet, and had arranged transport with two other undercover agents in the Sinnoh region to escort him here."

"And where is Miyamoto now?"

"She's uh…" the secretary drifted off slightly, before speaking again with clarity. "She is still undertaking the final phases of her original mission in Sinnoh. She said that she will report back to headquarters as soon as they have been completed."

"Very well. You may return to your duties, then," Giovanni said after awhile, moving towards the door. His secretary bowed slightly, before returning to her desk. With his hand on the doorknob, Giovanni could tell that there was ample distrust and animosity between the two groups inside, as he smirked and entered.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen," he greeted them. "I trust that our hospitality last night was to your liking?"

"If you can _call_ it that," Mars scoffed. "But sure, it _definitely_ beats lounging around in a cold and dark prison cell."

"I'm glad to hear that," Giovanni chuckled lightly. "Well then, shall we get on to business?"

Giovanni then seated himself at the end of the table, his Team Rocket executives to his right and the Team Galactic admins to his left. The two parties still persisted in giving each other small, yet noticeable looks of contempt, before turning to face Giovanni as he continued.

"The reason why I have summoned you here today, is that I am in need of your talents and abilities. For too long have both our great organizations been languishing in the shadows, instead of rising up and grasping the respect and recognition which we deserve. I have long known of your organization's ambitions to reshape the very world and universe as we know it, and in fact, _laud _and support your ideals, now," he coerced them with lies and deceit. "And, in the last few years, I myself have also come to a state of awakening. For so many years, I have devoted this organization to the stealing and capturing of rare and powerful Pokémon in order to sell them for great profits, but now I seek to change all that. As such, with a new mission in mind, I am in genuine need of your expertise."

"So why exactly do you need _our _help?" Saturn asked him.

Giovanni then smirked as he reached under the desk and pushed a hidden button, which caused the face of the wall behind him to shift with various panels moving in all directions, revealing a wide screen. As it flashed on, it displayed what appeared to be a broad map showing all the known regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. But a more striking feature captured the attention of all – several red, glowing dots which spotted numerous areas throughout the map.

"What…what is _this_?" Jupiter murmured.

"This is, as you can see, a map of all the regions close to our own," Giovanni stood up, walking to the side of the screen and facing all of them. "But more importantly, these red dots you see detail the exact position of every major radio broadcast tower in the globe."

"But what on earth would you want with _radio towers_, sir?" a Rocket executive asked him.

"Perhaps it is best that I remind you of a certain experiment we have been conducting and aiming to perfect, in the last two years," Giovanni explained. "We have conducted numerous tests using cheap, disposable Pokémon such as Pidgey and Rattata, exposing them to a certain pattern of radio waves. After numerous and repeated 'failed subjects' over the last two years, we have _finally _achieved what we believe is a radio transmission signal which will reach out to the very DNA of Pokémon alike, rearranging patterns in their brain waves in order to ensure their total obedience."

"Reach out to the DNA of Pokémon? That's preposterous!" Saturn scoffed, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

"No, Saturn. In fact, it is a perfectly feasible practice," Charon corrected him. "You may be aware of the fact that any two humans share a 99 percent overlap in DNA, with only a tiny fraction of the remaining one percent going towards constituting the features which make us visibly different from one another, in terms of gender and race. The same can be said about Pokémon: if you truly think about it, they will _also_ possess a similar amount of identical DNA with each other, regardless of species – even the mighty Tyranitar will have a similar DNA structure to a weakling Magikarp."

"That is absolutely correct, Charon. Thank you for that explanation," Giovanni smirked. "And now, onto the next phase – gaining control of the radio towers. It is imperative that we avoid a 'frontal' approach by using means of force, at all costs. Doing so would only attract unwanted attention from a certain…_boy_…" he gritted his teeth slightly at the indirect mention of Ash. "And so, we will take a more subtle approach: I have organized several dozen agents who will act as multi-millionaire businessmen and women, feigning 'interest' in the private acquisition of all of the radio towers outlined in this map. Meanwhile, I ask for your co-operation in the undertaking of a more…_grand _project," he said, walking back to the table and seating himself in business-like fashion, with his hands joined.

"And what is that?" Jupiter questioned.

"We will construct a satellite," Giovanni replied.

"A…a…_satellite_?" a female Rocket executive gasped.

"Indeed. I have detailed plans for the construction of a satellite which will be put into orbit in one month from now, emitting the 'master signal' to all radio towers on this side of the world, once every one of them is under our control. In turn, the radio towers will emit the signals, quickly bring all Pokémon under our control. the radio And _this _is exactly why I have need of your assistance – my scientists are specialists in Pokémon gene research and exploitation, but not in space projects, like yours," Giovanni answered, looking at the Team Galactic admins.

"But we have no human resources to work with," Mars complained. "Do you expect us to work with nothing but our own hands? Not to mention that a timeframe of _one month _to create a satellite is near _impossible to work with_!"

"I must inform you, that my agents in the Sinnoh region are extracting more and more of your former personnel as we speak, including scientists and grunts. I assure you, that you will have no issues relating to a lack of personnel. And as for the timeframe…I have established numerous 'checkpoints' for development on a daily basis, and they too are perfectly reasonable. Now…do we have an accord?" Giovanni asked them.

The Team Galactic admins then talked amongst themselves, discussing whether or not they should place their trust in Giovanni. But Giovanni knew better, and that they would definitely say 'yes' to his offer – to whom and where else would they turn to, should they refuse?

"We _have _an accord," Charon nodded, much to Giovanni's delight, before raising his right index finger. "But on _one _condition…"

"I'm listening," Giovanni leaned forward slightly.

"Promise us that once this project is achieved and we have achieved dominance, you will take steps to restore Team Galactic to our former glory and power, and that you will assist us in _our _plans to locate and retrieve our former leader, Cyrus," Charon stated.

Giovanni clenched his teeth together as they lay hidden behind his closed mouth, which didn't give the slightest hint of his frustration at the fact that Charon made a demand of his own. Then, putting on a false smile which would always win over the trust of even the most wary, he responded to Charon's request. "It would be my pleasure. It is truly a _privilege _to have you with us. Now, shall I lead you to the area in which we will construct the satellite?" he rose from his seat, gesturing them out of the board room and down the corridor.

After the last of the executives and admins exited the room, Giovanni lead them down the long corridor to exit the main administrative building and travel to the engineering bay.

'_Pathetic fools…'_ he smirked as he thought to himself. _'They remain __**helplessly**__ oblivious to the true nature of my grand design. The DNA basis my scientists used to conduct the experiment was that of __**Mew**__ itself, duplicated from the original eyelash used to create Mewtwo. After Fuji modifies the signal to reach out specifically to Mew and Mewtwo, and the radio signals are emitted into the farthest depths of space, not only will I possess every Pokémon on Earth, but I shall also gain control of two of the most powerful Pokémon in existence. And with the immeasurable power I will gain, I shall be unstoppable, and these fools will be of no further value to me, disposed of, like the rest…"_

_

* * *

_**(Ash's POV)**_  
_

"Sabrina, kids, we're home!" Misty called out to her upon our arrival back at our house.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Claire came running towards us with a broad smile on her face, hugging Misty and me. She was followed by Alex, who ran to hug Brock as he crouched down to hold him. Sabrina walked up to us with Jenna in her arms and handed her to Brock, before kissing Brock and giving me and Misty a hug. I then handed her back her Alakazam's Pokéball.

"Glad to see that all of you are alright. I saw what happened on the news today…it was terrible," she said with relief, followed by sorrow.

"We were just too late to do anything about those people," I sighed sullenly. "The fire had already been raging for quite awhile, before we even got there."

"We managed to save an Officer Jenny who was wounded on the scene, though," Misty said. "She was hurt pretty bad with a bullet wound when we found her hiding in a dumpster, but she managed to pull through."

"That's good to hear, Misty," Sabrina smiled, before noticing Misty's expression darken. "…is there something wrong?"

"We expect that Team Rocket's involved," Brock sighed. "From the recount of events the Officer Jenny said to us after she recovered, it's them for sure."

"Wait a second…then does that mean…" Sabrina's face went slightly pale. "That the people inside that building…were actually executed _before _the fire? The news report I saw said that they simply died in the fire!"

"I'm afraid so," I looked down in disappointment.

"That's so horrible…why would Team Rocket go so far?" Sabrina gasped, placing her hand over her mouth as she began to draw tears.

"I'm really concerned about this – it seems so…_odd_," I noted. "Team Rocket always resorted to stealing and extorting Pokémon all for profit. Why they'd attack a lab and kill everyone inside is beyond me…"

"We've already contacted the Indigo Plateau and the Elite Four, and also visited Jessie, James and Meowth earlier," Misty told Sabrina. "The three of them have agreed to go undercover into Team Rocket's headquarters and find out what this is all about, though Jessie and James were very reluctant at first to leave their kids behind. I can understand how they feel."

"Alright, then," Sabrina said, braving a smile. "But for now, you guys should really get some rest. You've had basically no rest for the entire day, and only about four hours of sleep the previous night. Go to the living room, and I'll fix you all a bowl of warm soup."

"No, honey, it's alright," Brock held her hand. "I'm not that tired, actually. I'll just-" he turned to move to the kitchen, before he was stopped by a soft hold on the left side of his chest by Sabrina, who looked at him with pleading eyes. "Well…_alright_, then," he kissed her again.

The three of us then turned to go into the living room, before sighting Ethan who was standing close to the top of the staircase, looking at us rather blankly. "Ethan?" I said, smiling and holding my arms outwards to him as I crouched down. But Ethan coldly turned around and ascended back up the stairs, not saying a single word as he most likely went back to his room.

"I'm sorry, Ash…I just didn't know how to reach out to him while you were gone…" Sabrina sighed. "Although Jenna can be like my old, emotionless self at occasional times, _Ethan_…I'm really worried about him…"

"Don't worry about him, Sabrina. We'll figure it out _one_ day," I smiled to reassure her, although I was torn on the inside from my son's reaction to me. "But for now, I'll be in the laundry room – I still haven't washed the blood out of my handkerchief."

"B…blood?" Sabrina held her hand to her mouth again, this time going a little blue. She hated the sight of blood more than anything, as it made her sick.

"Yeah. Ash held it against the Officer Jenny's wound as it began to bleed again after he pulled her out of the dumpster. He got it back after we checked on her in the hospital room," Misty told her. "And boy, Ash, were you gentle with her."

"Hey, she was hurt and frail at the time! Of _course _I spoke gently to her! Did you expect me to talk to her in that old voice I always used to talk with as I walked into a gym, looking for the gym leader?" I said with slight humor.

"Well, at least it was _you _who tended to her, and not _Brock_, over here," Misty exhaled, looking at him teasingly from the corner of her eye. "I'm just glad that I didn't have to pull him away by the ear like I used to all the time, when we were young."

"Ahehe…" he rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed grin on his face, receiving a chuckle and a shake of the head from Sabrina as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at James' family estate)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

As Jessie and James opened up the doors to the large wardrobe room adjacent to their bedroom, they gave a heavy sigh of reluctance due to what they now had no choice but to do. Meowth, however, was not as sullen as his two friends due to the fact that he didn't have to make any change in attire, but was sullen nonetheless. They looked out to the open window, from where they could hear the happy cries of their two children who were playing in the meadow together, with the supervision of James' parents. Sad and concerned about the fact that they had to leave them behind for what would surely be a lengthy period of time, the trio turned back to the wardrobe to retrieve their old Rocket agent uniforms, which would surely be dusty by now.

"I can't believe that we have to go through this, all because of Giovanni…" Jessie sighed. "Why can't that jerk just quit it with his evil schemes, and get a _life_?"

"I _know_, Jessie. I agree," James said, holding her hand as they approached a locked red chest on the floor in a corner. "But you know our old boss – once he sets his mind on something, he quickly becomes obsessed with achieving or acquiring it."

"I just…I don't know if I can really go ahead with this right now, James," Jessie leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't want to leave our kids behind…_I love them so much_…"

"Me too, Jessie," James kissed her on the head. "But if we don't find out what that devil is planning, then we could end up losing _everything_. And this time, it doesn't seem like he's after just any old Pokémon. He could threaten to destroy _so much more_ than that lab in Cinnabar Island, if he's not kept in check. We're the only two people who can do something about this. We _have _to try."

"Yeah…I guess you're right, darling," Jessie sighed, bringing her head back up as they stood in front of the chest. Reaching into the pocket of a coat where the key to the chest was hidden, James pulled it out and unlocked the chest. Within it lay Jessie and James' old Special Agent uniforms, the black clothing covered with dust which had accumulated in the past two years.

Taking out their respective uniforms, Jessie and James dusted them out by patting and flapping them about, much to the displeasure of Meowth who coughed incessantly.

"Do ya have to dust dat thing off right in my face?" he wheezed.

"No-one told you that you have to be in here while we're changing, you numskull!" Jessie raged. "And besides, you should _instinctively _know that you have to _clear out_ when a lady's changing her clothes!"

"What 'bout him?" Meowth said, pointing his left paw at James whilst continuing to cough into his left. "Why doesn't _he _have to move?"

Jessie and James then exchanged 'he has got to be kidding' looks, before glaring at Meowth. "Because I'm her _husband_, you clueless idiot!" James sucker-punched him on the head, causing him to wail as he stumbled dazedly out of the room, the door closing behind him.

"Hmm…I wonder if they'll still fit us," Jessie wondered, pulling her arms out of her shirt to try on her old uniform.

"Don't fret, Jess! I'm sure that we'll definitely-"

"WO~~BBUFFET!" the consistent nuisance of the household erupted from his Pokéball, thinking that James had called out for him as he said 'fret'. Jessie squealed in embarrassment as she quickly covered herself, before angrily smacking the Pokémon on the head with a strong knuckle and booting him out of the room to join Meowth, who was languishing on the floor of the bedroom.

"Heh. You too, huh?" Meowth lazily said to Wobbuffet as he let out a heavy sigh. "Sure is a cruel world…"

"Wo~bbuffet…" his companion agreed from his unchanged side-on position on the carpet.

"Argh! My shirt and skirt aren't coming on properly!" Jessie complained, tugging at them to put them on.

"I _told _you to cut down on the chocolate mousse, Jess!" James giggled. "It's obviously had an effect on your waistline, and..._mmpff_!" he moaned as Jessie stuffed a shoe in his mouth.

"_You _try giving birth to twins and having enough energy to take care of them, _genius_!" she kneed him gently on the side.

After a few moments, both of them were fully re-attired in their old black uniforms with white gloves and boots. "Well, I guess we better head out now, and…" James said, pulling up his gloves before he looked at Jessie and started to grin.

"Huh? What's funny _now_, James?" Jessie growled. James said nothing, instead pointing to Jessie's head as she peered up, but could see nothing. Rushing over to the nearby mirror, Jessie shrieked – her hair was covered with white dust she forgot to remove from the inside of her shirt.

"Aah, come on, Jess, it's only dust!" James smiled as he helped her get it out of her hair.

"Urgh! No!" his wife fretted almost maniacally, waving her hands which moved faster than a Doubleslap attack as she tried to get the dust out of the curls of her hair.

"But you know, Jess…" James said, hugging her by the stomach from behind and placing his chin on her shoulder as they looked at each other in the mirror. "I've never really noticed just how…_good_ you look in that old uniform."

"Oh, _stop it,_ you…" Jessie stopped her wild bouts of arm-waving, blushing as she caressed the side of his face with her fingers.

* * *

Moments later, Jessie, James and Meowth were outside with James' parents, the children, as well as Hopkins, ready to say goodbye to them with heavy hearts to depart for Team Rocket HQ. After hugging and kissing her son and daughter-in-law, James' mother was then met with the eyes of Meowth who also wanted a hug from her, but drew back and stood upright again.

"No thank you, dear," she said to his disappointment and left him holding his arms in the air. "I've never honestly been one for _furs_."

Meowth sighed heavily. "I'll never get it wid' dis family…" he said, as Hopkins simply rolled his eyes discretely from where he stood. James then knelt down to speak to his beloved Growlie, as the Arcanine rubbed itself against him in affection.

"I'll miss you, Growlie. Please take good care of everyone while we're gone," James said as he hugged his friend who gave a low purr in response.

"We'll be back a few weeks, most likely," Jessie said to James' parents. "Until then, please take care."

"Don't you worry about us, dear," James' mother assured her. "You just be careful now, and bring yourselves home safely."

Finally, Jessie and James knelt down and hugged their children tightly, kissing them lightly on their foreheads. "Demetry…Belle…I promise that mommy and daddy will be back soon…I promise…" Jessie cried.

"Take care of your sister and grandparents, now, Demetry," James told him.

"Okay, daddy," Demetry answered him with a smile.

"Mommy, when will you be back?" Belle rubbed Jessie's face. "Tomorrow?"

"No, not tomorrow, darling," Jessie smiled sadly, the tears falling down her face.

"The day after that?"

"No, honey. We'll be gone for quite a long while, but don't you worry – we'll be back as soon as we've finished what we have to do," Jessie said, giving her daughter a kiss. "I'll miss you so much…"

And with that, the trio departed for Team Rocket Headquarters, determined to stop the evil schemes of their former boss once and for all.

* * *

**(End of Chapter 4)**

**A/N:** Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short – I'm still kind of psychologically recovering from writing the massive rewrite of Book I, Chapter 1.

Please leave your reviews for this new chapter. : )


	5. Painful Memories

**Chapter 5**

**Painful Memories**

**(At night, Pallet Town)**

**(3rd-person narrative)**

Hours after Brock and Sabrina had visited with their children before heading back to Pewter City, the sound of light, pattering rain came from the roof of the Ketchum residence in Pallet Town, as Delia lay restless in bed next to her husband, Chris. She found herself in a most terrible dream – or rather, a visual memory of the day that their long-time friend Giovanni left them. Her left hand was on top of Chris' hand which she held to her heart, as she waved about her right above her face, disturbed by the nightmare.

The very thought that Giovanni, a person whom she loved dearly as a friend in the days of their youth, could commit such a serious act of crime, felt altogether unreal for her. His choice in life to become the new leader of one of the world's most notorious crime syndicates was hard enough already for her to take; but the fact that the once-caring and loving friend she knew had committed an atrocious act of overseeing mass murder…it was far too much…

The dream was so surreal, and yet felt so inexplicably _real _simultaneously. It was nighttime, one week after the three of them had celebrated Delia's sixteenth birthday, when Giovanni – affectionately referred by her and Chris as simply 'Gio' – had gifted her with a bottle of fragrant perfume of rose aroma. Chris, meanwhile, presented her with a beautiful golden ring which he bought by spending a considerable portion of his earnings, upon which she threw her arms around him and gave him a passionate kiss. When she had drawn back from Chris to thank both of them, Chris responded with another of his special smiles which he joked that he 'kept reserved for her, and _her_ only'. Gio, on the other hand, only smiled faintly before promptly going to sleep in his sleeping bag, turning his back to them as they looked at him with concern.

A week after that day, Delia was sitting alone by the campfire on a log in front of a tent, with her beloved Ninetales whom she nicknamed Lyra sitting beside her on the ground. Lyra was sitting in a fairly majestic manner on a patch of leaves which had been gathered – she even despised sitting on dirt or any unpleasant surface, for fear of dirtying her beautiful coat; only doing so in situations where it couldn't be helped. Chris had been gone for 20 minutes in search for some firewood, and Gio had gone off somewhere along with his Persian.

"Don't worry, Lyra, I'm sure that they'll both be back soon," Delia smiled, kissing her Ninetales on the forehead as it looked at her with concerned eyes. Then, Lyra's eyes jolted and her tail flew upwards as she heard the crack of twigs from behind them, rotating her body fully and glaring at the potent threat.

"Relax, Lyra, it's us," Gio said quietly. Lyra relaxed her body, sitting herself down once again at Delia's side. Gio then walked up to them and sat beside Delia, looking at her as she continued to look at the fire. "Are you alright, Delia? It's rather chilly tonight."

"I'm fine, Gio. But thanks a lot for caring about me," Delia gave him a warm smile.

"Come on, Del. Petalburg City's at least over two hours away by foot, and tonight's much colder than usual," he said, removing his jacket and putting it around her. "Here."

Smiling, Delia accepted the jacket. "Thanks, Gio. You've always been there for me," she said, making him smile before the grin on his face was immediately wiped away by her next words. "And Chris, as well."

"That's…" he said, trying not to sound disappointed, "…_very heartening_ to hear that you appreciate us that much..."

"Oh, the fire's starting to die away because of the wind! Lyra, can you keep it alight for us?" Delia looked at Lyra, who then walked over to the fire and gave a small Ember, keeping it alive. "Thanks, Lyra," Delia kissed her again, making her wriggle her head about with pleasure.

"Umm…Delia?" Gio asked her.

"What is it, Gio?"

"There's…something which I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, now," he said rather shyly. Delia looked at him, signifying that she was listening intently. "You see, ever since the day I uh…_learned of my past_, my mind has been wracked with so much thought. Every day since then, I've always asked myself the same questions, over and over again: why was I ever abandoned in the first place? How did I come to be the person I am today, with such a past like mine? How do I live knowing what happened in the past? And most of all…why am I still travelling with the two of you, when I could have had everything a man's heart could desire – wealth, power, influence – had I stayed with my family's organization?"

Delia's mouth gaped slightly as she looked at him with undivided attention, her eyes beginning to show the sadness inside as she heard his words. "You…you want to…leave, now?"

"No!" Giovanni cried, holding her right hand with both of his. "I'd _never _leave you! I'd never think such thoughts, even for a second! I _never _want to leave, because I…I…" he drifted off into a murmur, looking away.

"What is it, Gio?" Delia said softly, bringing his face to meet hers with a gentle hand.

"…I love you, Delia Rose. I've loved you for the past six years, but never got to tell you," Gio admitted to a stunned Delia who withdrew slightly, breathing more heavily as she placed her hand over her beating heart and her pupils dilated.

"Look, Delia…if you don't feel the same way about me as I do for you," Giovanni continued, before Delia answered.

"I love you too, Gio," she admitted, bringing joy to his heart before taking it all away with another word. "…but…"

"…but what, Delia?" Gio couldn't believe it.

"I'm in love with _Chris_. Now that I think of it, I've always been in love with him, ever since that first day I met him and saw him lying in a hospital bed after he had saved my life on the road to Viridian City. I can't hope to make you fully understand what's in my heart and how I feel for him, but…I need you to try," she said, making his heart sink. "I love him more than anything in the world, and I don't think I'll meet anyone else in life whom I'll find perfect comfort with. I'd rather stay by his side in pouring rain and constant danger, than spend my life in bright, sunny meadows and safety with someone else, or alone by myself. I'd rather _give up my life_ than to spend it without him."

Gio looked down in dejection, his eyes devoid of any flicker of happiness as Delia openly professed her love for Chris. "So I see…" he sighed, before standing up and beginning to walk away. "I'll leave you now, then."

"What? Gio, you can't _mean _that! Where are you going?" Delia pleaded, reaching for his arm but falling short as she scrambled to her feet.

"Back where I _belong_," Giovanni said flatly, as Delia froze in horror and disbelief. "Because I'm sure not needed _here_, anymore."

"You don't _mean _that, Gio! You can't _leave_!" Delia cried, tears beginning to fall as she followed him in vain, Lyra walking beside her.

"I'm _going_, Delia, and that's _final_," he growled brushing aside her arm and storming away.

"Gio, _stop, please_!" Delia fell to her knees, crying as she helplessly looked at Lyra, who began gritting her teeth in anger. Lyra then charged towards Giovanni in the hopes of knocking him back to his senses, but just as she was about to make contact, Persian burst from his Pokéball, driving Lyra away with a sharp claw which she only narrowly avoided. The two Pokémon then briefly fought with their claws, jumping away from each other after a brief melee which both their trainers watched; Giovanni with a blank expression, while Delia was broken down with tears as she held her hand over her mouth.

Just as Lyra was about to unleash a fiery Flamethrower on her former friend, Delia cried out to her. "_Enough_!" she sobbed, her head facing the ground and her eyes clenched shut in the vain hope of shedding no more tears. "_…that's enough, Lyra…let them go…_"

Giovanni then recalled Persian back into his Pokéball without saying a word, Persian continuing to glare at Lyra until he disappeared with a trace of red light. He continued to leave – his pace calming down to a slow walk this time – before Delia spoke to him again. "I'm _begging _you, Gio, and I'm only going to ask you one last time…_won't you __**please **__stay with us?"_

Giovanni stood still, not moving a muscle or uttering a word for what felt like an eternity for Delia, before he gave her his reply. "_No_."

"_Gio_…" Delia sobbed, her tears now falling freely like a waterfall again as she reopened her eyes to see him walking away.

"If you really _must _know, Delia, _you _are the reason why I rejected Team Rocket in the first place," he said, still looking forward as he continued off down the road. "I stayed with you because I _loved _you. I _couldn't_ _care less_ about Chris. And one _last _thing," he momentarily stopped and turned around, glaring at her. "My name…is _Giovanni..._I hope you get it _right_, next time…"

As Giovanni disappeared, Delia collapsed, gripping the sides of her arms with her hands as a new wave of coldness came over her. But this time, it wasn't any icy wind which caused her discomfort: it was the inner pain of losing a close friend, which created the blizzard that now surrounded her heart.

Then, realizing that she still had Giovanni's jacket around her, she moved her arms to remove it and rushed to get off her knees, before he shouted back at her. "And keep the jacket! I don't want it anymore! _Or _you, for that matter!"

Her heart shattered, Delia fell to the ground and wept, as rain started to fall; gently at first, before intensifying into a downpour. But Delia took no heed of it – she was far too affected from the loss of her dear friend of more than six years. Lyra sat beside her with total disregard for the mud which tarnished her royal fur, as she rubbed her warm, furry face against Delia's, trying to get her trainer to pull herself together – _and _off the muddy ground. She only succeeded, however, as Chris' voice could be heard off in the distance.

"Delia! Gio! Where are you?" he cried as he ran towards the now-extinguished fire. Delia could hear him hastily pulling aside the tent's fabric door, only to see that it was empty. But after Lyra gave a growl to Chris, he came running towards them, wiping Delia's soaked face with a cloth upon arriving by her side. "Delia, what's wrong? Why are you out here, in the rain? Wh…where's Gio?"

"…_gone_…" Delia uttered glumly. "_Gio's gone_."

Chris' firm hold around Delia went soft for a brief moment as he took awhile to come to terms with the prospect of what may happen to them in the future, if Giovanni had gone away to return to Team Rocket. Then, regaining his nerves, he tried to help her up but Delia was unable to move from the trauma. Scooping her up in his arms, he kissed her once on the cheek to comfort her, carrying her back into the tent to escape the pouring rain as Lyra followed.

Chris immediately put a warm blanket around his love and got Lyra to light a small lantern for them with the most delicate of Embers. After giving her five minutes of respite, he asked her again softly. "When did he leave, Delia? And _why_?"

"He left about a quarter of an hour ago. He told me that he was going back to _Team Rocket. _He left because…_because…_" she sobbed.

"Why did he leave, Delia?" Chris said softly, holding her hand. "You can tell me, sweetheart. We promised to always be honest with each other, didn't we?"

Delia nodded, swallowing slightly before she continued. "I was sitting by the campfire with Lyra, until Gio returned. He told me that…he…he _loved me_, and that it the whole reason behind his decision to leave Team Rocket behind."

Chris' eyes flashed slightly, as if he was surprised by that fact. He wasn't. "I…I knew about that, Delia," he replied, looking down at the lantern.

"Huh? You…you _knew that he loved me_?" Delia gasped.

"Yes. You see, about a week after he escaped with us from Team Rocket's headquarters, he woke me up in the night while you were still asleep," Chris explained. "We talked at the bank of the nearby lake, and he told me everything; why he freed us, why he rejected Team Rocket…_even_ why he joined us in our journeys in the first place. He told me that it was all because he loved you, and that he would fight for you and sacrifice _everything _if it meant being by your side and winning your love."

"He…he said that?"

"Yes," Chris nodded sadly. "He told me that he only cares about you, and nothing about me, and even said that he wished he could have me out of the way by just leaving me to rot in Team Rocket's prison cells. But he said that had he done that, you would never have left without me, so he had no choice but to take me along."

"How…how could he be so…_selfish_?" Delia cried with mild outrage, biting her lower lip as she threw her arms around Chris. "The Gio who I once knew and loved as a friend…he's _gone _now, replaced by _Giovanni_, a heartless boy who's just like his mother…and yet…" she lifted her head slightly.

"Delia…it's alright…it's over, now," Chris whispered, kissing her on the head as he exhaled warm breaths onto her hair.

"_I drove him away!_" Delia shouted into his chest, beating it mildly in frustration at herself. "I should've just _lied _to him instead by telling him that I love him, and if I had done that, he'd never have _left_! How could I _do _such a thing to him?"

Chris felt helpless to say a word, instead hugging Delia more tightly and kissing her forehead as her tears drenched his shirt. Thunder began to roar in the skies above, but its terrible howls could never compare to the woeful cries of Delia, whose heart was now broken in two.

* * *

"Darling, wake up!" Chris cried, desperately shaking his wife who was tossing and turning next to him in bed, to wake her. A few seconds later, Delia awoke and began to pant heavily, quickly taking refuge in her husband's loving arms as she cried. "Were you having a nightmare, honey?"

"Yes," she looked into his eyes as she admitted. "It was about…about Gio…"

"Are you afraid of what he might try to do to Ash? To us?" he caressed her face.

"No," she said softly with the brave tone which Chris cherished and loved her for. "I'm not worried about him. I trust him to pull through and persevere through all this – it's in his blood. I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Tell me, honey," Chris insisted, squeezing her hand under the quilt. "We promised to always be honest with each other, didn't we?"

"It was…such a long time ago when you last said that to me," Delia smiled. "Do you remember?"

Chris was lost for words, unable to think of exactly what moment his wife was referring to. Twenty-two years locked up in the dungeons of Julius' lair had taken close to everything away from him – _everything, _except his undying love and longing for her. "No, Delia…I'm afraid I don't…" he glumly said.

"The nightmare I just had…it was about the day that Gio left us all those years ago during that stormy night," Delia said, as Chris' hand twitched slightly as the memory came back to him. "It was the day I told you that Gio had left us to go back to Team Rocket, while we were traveling in the Hoenn region. It was exactly how I remembered – the way he left, the torrential rain, you carrying me back to our tent and comforting me…"

Chris hugged her closer and kissed her on the forehead to relieve her pain. "I remember that day clearly too, Delia. Even though it was more than two decades ago, the memory of Gio's departure and his current path in life still hurts me, as much as I know it hurts _you_. All we can hope and pray for now is that Ash eventually stops Gio's schemes with the help of his friends, and who knows – maybe after he's stopped once and for all, Gio will realize his mistakes, and…"

"…come back to us?" Delia looked up at him.

"Yes," Chris said as he kissed her again and they laid their foreheads against one another. "I just hope that it isn't too late for him to reject his old ways, and that maybe the old friend we knew might come back."

"I hope you're right, darling…I really hope you are…" Delia exhaled lightly.

"Get some sleep, my love. Everything will be fine in the morning," Chris assured her. Delia nodded as they kissed, finding peace in her husband's words and this time falling into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(The next afternoon, in the vicinity of Team Rocket HQ)**

As the trio approached the large steel building emblazoned with a red 'R' which they now loathed and detested, James and Meowth looked down, drawing deep breaths in and out in mental preparation for what was to come. Jessie, meanwhile, did nothing of the like; her thoughts drifted around her mother whom she dearly loved and missed, and who also was part of the cause of her family's connection to the infamous organization.

"Jess, is there something wrong?" James held her hand, bringing her mind back to the present as a fluster of nerves came over her.

"Oh, umm…yeah, I'm fine…" she replied unconvincingly.

"Come on, Jess. You can tell me," he fondled her hand, looking at her with the innocent eyes of a puppy which she just couldn't say no to.

"_Or_, you could tell _Meowth_!" their companion hopped up and about with a grin. "Meowth knows _exactly _what ta' say and what emoi'tional comfoit to give in 'dese kinda situatio-_aah_!" he optimistically proclaimed, before he started jumping up and down while clutching his nose which now looked as if it was stung by a Beedrill, after James bent his knee and kicked him with the back of his boot without looking.

Jessie chuckled and grinned slightly, before telling her husband and cheeky friend a story from her early childhood. "Well, alright, then. It's just that coming back to Team Rocket has caused me to remember things from when I was just a little girl. It was a long time ago, but I still remember things as if they were things that occurred just yesterday…"

* * *

**(Start Flashback)**

"Higher, daddy! _Higher_!" three year-old Jessie cried happily as her smiling father lifted her into the air, upon which she drew her arms out wide like an aeroplane. Her mother, Miyamoto, looked on with an equally joyful smile while she read a book in a nearby armchair. Jessie was both her mother and father's pride and joy, and nothing could replace her in either parent's lives. Both Miyamoto and her husband cherished every second of the time each of them could spend with their beloved child, as the nature of their occupations denied them the chance to see her on a regular basis: each could only spend approximately five days in a whole month with her.

Their life together was one of high comfort; they didn't exactly have a luxurious life befitting nobility, but lived in an expensive house with state-of-the-art features due to the two adults' status as Elite Officers of Team Rocket. But although their Rocket status might suggest that their acquisitions had come as a result of swindling and burglary, in fact, it was not. Instead, every piece of furniture, as well as the house itself, was bought as a result of genuine transactions – albeit they transactions which were made possible through occupations which of course inherently _involved _swindling and burglary. The household also had two maids who acted as housekeepers and as caretakers to Jessie while her parents were away on missions given to them by their Leader, Madame Boss.

However, their smiles didn't last for long: Jessie's father had been sent on a clandestine mission in the Hoenn region, and Miyamoto was now departing on a mission to capture the elusive Legendary Pokémon, Mew. Jessie still recalled the day when her mother left her, never to be seen again.

"When will you be back, mommy?" Jessie said with a tinge of disappointment as the two of them looked at each other in Madame Boss' large office, where the head of Team Rocket looked on at them from her desk. "Next week?"

"No…not next week, sweetheart…" her 26 year-old mother replied with a smile on her face, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she caressed her daughter's cheeks with her hands.

"Well, when _will _you be back, mommy?" Jessie rubbed her mother's hands with her own.

"I…I don't know, darling…" Miyamoto cried, her tears falling freely onto the carpet as she resolved to keep smiling for her treasure. "But you have to stay here, for the time being, until mommy and daddy come back. Ok?"

Jessie nodded to say that she understood, yet one thing baffled her. "Why do I have to stay here, mommy? I don't like it here, with all these metal walls and all the people dressed in black! Why can't I stay home?"

"Because…" Miyamoto struggled to go on. "…because you won't be safe staying home by yourself with only Roseline and Pauletta taking care of you, honey. There are…_nasty_ _people_ who might come looking for you if they find out about us…I don't know _how long _mommy and daddy will be gone, but it'll be for a long while. This place might seem uncomfortable to you today, but I _promise_ that you'll be safe here," she insisted, squeezing Jessie's hand.

"But I _love _being withRoseline and Pauletta!" Jessie said. "Why can't they be here with me?"

"They're on…uhh…" Miyamoto stalled, trying to find the right term to make it easier for Jessie to understand. "They're on a holiday, Jessie. A _long _holiday, that's it. Mommy and daddy decided to give them a _long _holiday, to thank them for all they've done for us!" she smiled, stroking her daughter's hair. In truth, both housekeepers were relieved of their duties, although they were indeed remunerated greatly for their services.

"Okay," Jessie gave an understanding, optimistic smile. "I'll be missing you, mommy."

"I'll miss you too, my darling…_I love you_…" Miyamoto cried, her tears falling onto Jessie's back. Then, standing up, she gave Madame Boss a nod, before exiting the room to begin her mission.

After the door shut gently behind Miyamoto, Jessie looked on sadly for awhile, before deciding to go over to Madame Boss with an eager smile on her face. "Will you play with me, lady?" the young child beamed at the leader of the Rockets, who looked with slight disdain at her.

"I'm sorry, little girl," Madame Boss said flatly. "I was never one for children myself."

And she was right – she had even abandoned her own child Giovanni – with only a necklace with a name tag for identification – in the dark woods of Viridian Forest only a few weeks after he was born, due to her being sick of having to give him much attention which only distracted her from her work. The infant Giovanni had been very fortunate indeed, as he was stumbled upon by a young man who was returning to his home in Viridian City through the forest, and brought him home to raise him with his wife. But fate would have it that years later, Giovanni came to learn of his dark heritage and left to claim what was rightfully his.

Madame Boss didn't care in the slightest for her husband either; or, at least the man who was involved in her conceiving of Giovanni. The two were never even married, and the one and only time they met was when she decided to go to a bar one particular night when she was in a melancholy mood, got drunk, came across him at a table, and later conceived Giovanni in a night of drunken passion. A week later, infuriated at herself and fearful that she may have said something that night which could compromise her identity, she had sent two of her best assassins to deal with the man – and deal with him they did. She had even considered getting an abortion at one stage, but decided against it as Team Rocket needed an heir.

"Well…then who can I play with? And where?" young Jessie spoke innocently to Madame Boss, who didn't show the slightest of interest to her needs.

"You can go into _that _room, over there," Madame Boss pointed to a door to the left. "All your belongings including your toys are there in the bedroom prepared for you, and there is also an en-suite bathroom."

"…what's an en-suite?" Jessie asked, bewildered.

"…just go in…" the woman answered, clearly already fed up with her questions. Jessie's positive expressions faded as she entered the bedroom, upon which her mouth dropped in awe.

Inside was a whole collection of extravagant furniture – a mahogany dresser with gold lining, all her favorite toys gathered neatly against the wall, and a king-size double bed, just for her.

"Wow! Is everything in here just for me?" Jessie looked back at Madame Boss, her eyes twinkling as she smiled.

"Yes, of course," the lady answered, not looking at her as she was now occupied smoking a cigar. "Nothing but the best for my number one agent's daughter."

"Thank you so much!" Jessie waved at her, before she immersed herself in her toys.

The time of happiness during which Jessie came to love her new surroundings was to be short-lived: after only a week, Madame Boss was fed up with the young child she deemed to be nothing but a 'nuisance', and decided to put her into the care of a foster home. As much as she wanted to simply ditch Jessie in Viridian Forest (even at one point having the twisted idea of 'playing hide-and-seek' with her and making her count to a ridiculous 300 while she abandoned her), she couldn't just simply dump the child of her most favored agent and also the individual who was the only one who came closest to being someone whom she considered a 'friend'.

Madame Boss rolled her eyes as an enthusiastic Jessie stepped up onto her legs to take a view out the window of the limousine, as it rolled through the gate of the foster home. Upon their arrival, Madame Boss opened the door and picked up Jessie, placing her on the ground, where she almost sank into the thick snow. Rolling her eyes again, she picked the child back up again and carried her to the front entrance of the building, where an elderly lady was looking at them with a smile on her face.

"What is this place, Maddy?" Jessie called her by the nickname which she created – and Madame Boss secretly despised.

"This is a winter holiday resort, Jessie," she lied with a false laugh. "I promise that you'll like this place. Once you've spent one week here, you'll _never _want to come back!"

After signing a declaration paper, the handover was complete. Jessie was now an orphan who would spend the next few years of her life in desperate poverty and constant hunger, whilst always thinking and dreaming of her beloved parents. As she smiled and waved at the departing Madame Boss who didn't even look back, she didn't realize at all that her life had been taken away from her with a single signature mark.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

"That story…" James sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve, "…no matter _how _many times I hear it, I _always cry_!"

"Me~owth, too!" Meowth sobbed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"Don't worry about it too much," Jessie smiled weakly as they continued walking. "It's in the past after all. I just hope that…I'll get to see my parents again, someday…"

Once the trio had stopped in front of the main entrance, a camera probe veered downwards at them, as a distorted voice came from the attached speaker. "Identify yourselves."

"Advanced troops Jessie, James and Meowth reporting in," Jessie replied in a professional tone.

"…you don't appear to be on any kind of records," the voice faltered, before snapping at them. "_Leave at once!_"

"_What!_" Jessie raged, pulling the camera until it was right in front of her face. "_Now look __**here**__. I don't know __**what **__kind of __**game **__or trick you're trying to pull, but cut it out! Let us in, __**now**__!_"

A hysterical laughter resounded from the speaker, continuing for a good fifteen seconds before the distortion was cut out and a clear, female voice took its place. "Why Jessie…it's been _such _a long time!"

"Grrr! _You _again!" Jessie clenched both of her fists and held them up vengefully at the camera. For the voice was none other than that of her arch-nemesis, Cassidy.

"Oh, but I _have _to tell you that the cleaners have _just _polished the floors barely an hour ago!" Cassidy continued her teasing. "We wouldn't want it all to get _dirty _again by letting you in, would we?"

"That's _rich_, coming from a walking bunny-haired _trash compactor_ of useless _junk_!" Jessie snapped back, as Cassidy then retorted with an aggravated shout.

"_What? _I _swear_, if I ever get my hands on you, I'll-"

"Calm down, Cass. Yelling at garbage ain't gonna make it clean itself up now, is it?" Butch interrupted his partner as she gave a small 'hmph'. "What's the matter, Jimmy-boy? Ran out of shampoo and came crawling back?" he mocked.

"_What was that_?" James growled. "Why, you little bit-"

"The name's _But- __**hey**_! That's just crossing the _line_!" Butch gnarled.

"Hmph! At least I've _got hair_ to begin with, instead of some overgrown evergreen grass wig in its place!" James flicked his head sideways away from the camera with his eyes closed, and his arms folded. "Not to mention a voice which is actually considered to be _attractive_, instead of drawing flies every time your mouth opens, like _yours_!"

"Gah! Enough! Get your asses in, and go to the _boss _instead!" Butch grumbled in exasperation as the metal door slid upwards, then down again once the trio had entered.

"Wow. Talk about some welcome," Meowth sighed as they walked through several corridors and reached the main administrative center where Giovanni's secretary was working away on a computer.

"Jessie, James, Meowth," she said, turning her office chair in their direction to face them. "Welcome back. Butch and Cassidy informed me of your arrival a few minutes ago, and in turn, I have already notified Giovanni. We hadn't been expecting you, nor had he. We were beginning to think that you _retired_ from the organization."

"Oh, no, no, no, it's nothing like that," James chuckled, waving his hands in front of him as he lied. The secretary looked on at them with slight suspicion, unconvinced by James' claim, before turning away to get back to her own business.

"Head to his office. He will meet you soon. But first you must wait for him – he is currently conversing with his son, Silver," she said as she typed on her keyboard, looking forward at her screen. The trio nodded, approached Giovanni's office and stood just a few feet away from the door.

"I'm afraid, Jess," James said to her. "What if he finds out about us?"

"He _won't_, James," Jessie assured her husband by holding his hand. "There shouldn't have been _any_ way for him to track us at your parents' mansion. We'll just tell him that we, uhh…we lost communication with him?" she said, unsure now even for herself.

"Hey, I think I can hear da boss's voice!" Meowth noted as he carefully treaded towards the door, placing his ear onto it as Jessie and James did the same. Surely enough, they could hear Giovanni speaking to another individual, presumably Silver.

"This is a matter of the utmost importance, my son," Giovanni said. "If the remnants of Team Galactic discover this plot, everything we have worked for could crumble about our own ears."

"It's just a simple reconnaissance and spying mission," Silver scoffed. "And this is _me _you're speaking to. How hard could it be? I can keep those bumbling Galactic fools coiled around my own fingers, if I wish."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that you're up to the task. You have trained and developed your skills _well_. I will soon send Domino to watch and observe the actions of that…_child_…" Giovanni's voice sank to a low growl at the mention of Ash.

"Is that all, father?" Silver asked rather coldly.

"_Yes_…yes, that is all…_Dismissed_…" Giovanni replied in an equally frosty way. The trio then instinctively drew away from the door, standing in line moments before Silver opened it without creating as much as a sound on his way to it, or opening it. He was dressed in completely black attire with a coat which extended down to knee-level, and his hair was a shade of bloody red, exactly the way it was known to be by various team Rocket personnel. Soon after his eyes met theirs, Silver stood still as he gave them a condescending glare, before moving past them. None of them made a move to look back, only looking forward at Giovanni as he motioned them in.

"Jessie…James…and…" he was about to say their companion's name, but the low growls of Persian rendered it unnecessary as he smirked at the wincing Meowth. "It has been a long time. _Two years_, in fact. I trust that you've been well?"

The three of them stood still as rock, but were beginning to sweat nervously as they swallowed in fear. Giovanni smirked again, deciding to end their torment as he continued.

"Never mind that, then. As you are here and I happen to be in need of extra hands, I have a specific task for you: you will act as overseers in the communications department, where they are perpetually contacting our agents who are operating all over the globe, putting our new plans in motion."

"Plans? What are these 'plans' you're referring to, sir?" James asked.

"Never mind that. That is confidential knowledge, kept with me and the senior members of the board and our elite officers, only. As the three of you have been away for such a long time, I thought it best that you re-familiarize yourselves by conducting a simpler job…which I believe that you _won't_ disappointment me in doing?" he leaned forward slightly, intimidating them with his gaze.

"O-o-of course not, sir! We'll get to it right away!" Jessie stammered in fear as the three of them immediately turned around to walk out of the office.

"Before you go," Giovanni stopped them. They instantly began to tremble in their hearts, but bravely did all they could to prevent themselves from shaking. "Might I ask you _where _you've been for the last two years?"

"We were, ahh…" James stuttered, before coming up with an excuse he deemed feasible. "We were scouting in an island archipelago due far off east of the Sinnoh region, sir!"

"…And why did you not report to me?" Giovanni joined the fingers of his two hands together, wriggling them slowly about.

"We could not establish a signal, sir," James replied, more quickly this time. What Giovanni said next sent all of their hearts plummeting.

"…_you lie_…one of my elite officers provided me with a full report barely six months ago in that very region you speak of. If she could do so, then I see no reason as to why it proved impossible for _you_. And if you were indeed there, she most certainly would have come into contact with you, and notified me so. Now…what is the _true _reason behind your failure to report in?"

Jessie, James and Meowth's mouths gaped slightly with dread and hopelessness, as Jessie and James unwittingly held hands behind their backs. Seeming to notice this, Giovanni relaxed his expression a little, before leaning back into his chair. "Aah…so I see…well, I must bid the two of you congratulations…"

The three of them looked at Giovanni in shock as Jessie spoke. "S…sir…what do you mean?"

"It is now _obvious_ what you have been up to these past two years, now," he grinned. "I thought you had abandoned this organization fully, but now that I see it, your new relationship with each other will only drive you to perform more highly than before, individually and also in the organization as a whole. You may go now," he looked down at his desk to continue with his own business – or so he made it seem.

The trio bowed nervously before walking out of the office, shuddering lightly. As the door clicked behind James who closed it behind them, Giovanni put down his papers and looked back up. "The fools…they remain oblivious to the fact that every single personnel in this facility knows about our master plan, except for them. _Keep an eye on them_, and tell agents Butch and Cassidy to do the same. Report _all _of their activities to me, without fail," he said.

"As you wish, sir," Domino grinned as she revealed herself from between a large bookshelf and the curtains to the right of the room.

* * *

As Jessie, James and Meowth arrived at their workstation at the communications department, they each sank into a chair and let out a heavy sigh of relief. They were currently free from the view of everyone around them, as each workstation had several large computers and monitors arranged in a rounded arch. The computers each produced a low humming noise, with the sound of incessant typing on keyboards from all around. The surroundings were moderately lit (the vast majority of it only because of the blue light emanating from the computer monitors), and metallic things surrounded them everywhere they looked – including the steel floor.

"I thought we were done for back 'dere!" Meowth moaned.

"Me too, Meowth. I thought we'd surely be goners!" James chimed in.

"Oh, cut it out, you two!" Jessie snapped at them in a hushed voice after having a small breather of her own. "We have to help Ash and the others, now! We have to find out what they're planning to do!"

"But I'm scared, Jessie!" James squealed, biting onto his thumbs like a baby. "I'm not sure how long I can take this! The…the pressure is nerve-wracking!"

"Just be quiet for now, James!" Jessie berated him. "Right now, all we can wait for, is for the other agents the boss talked about before, to contact us here at headquart-"

She was cut off as a light beeping noise emanated from the monitor right in front of them, signifying that an agent was reporting in. They peered at it together, Jessie in the middle and James and Meowth to her left and right.

"Well, I guess we should open it up and see who it is," James said. "We have to start _somewhere_, if we're going to get some clues."

"Right," Jessie said rather weakly as she pressed a button on the console, upon which the monitor switched over to a live picture of the agent who was reporting in. The screen was mostly static with only fragments of the agent viewable throughout, and the audio received was similarly etched and unclear.

"This is Eli.. O..cer Mi…to repo…ing in from the Si..oh reg…..n." the voice incoherently said.

"Huh? What was that?" Meowth held his ear closer to the speaker, as did James. Jessie, however, didn't move a muscle, looking at the monitor with disbelief in her eyes. A series of whizzes and high-pitch beeps could be heard as the Elite Officer attempted to sharpen her transmission, succeeding after a few seconds. The sound of a voice which Jessie had dearly loved and cherished then filled her ears and mind, bringing small tears to form in her eyes.

"This is Elite Officer Miyamoto, reporting in from the Sinnoh region. Please excuse the weak signal. I have just left Mt. Coronet, and I'm still located in mountainous terrain," she said.

"Jessie…" James turned his face to look at his wife, whose tears were now falling down her face.

"Hello? Is someone still there?" Miyamoto asked as she tinkered with her transceiver again, this time the video static decreasing as well, to reveal more of her face. As she brought her gaze upwards from her tuning equipment and opened her mouth to speak, Miyamoto returned Jessie's stunned gaze with one of her own. "J…Jessie? Is that…really…_you_?"

"…m…mother…?"

**(End of Chapter 5)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Chapter 6 will be uploaded in due time. After wondering about what to put into this chapter, I decided to use it basically as a flashback/remembrance chapter, as I didn't want things to be moving along too fast, just yet.

Although Bulbapedia says that Miyamoto gave Jessie up for adoption herself, I decided to add the section where Madame Boss sends her away because that's in character for her, and Miyamoto is quite close to her, therefore probably being able to entrust Jessie under her care.

Please leave your reviews for this chapter, and remember that you can keep up to date with how this story is coming along, by scrolling to the bottom of my profile to the ***Notifications section regarding upcoming stories/chapters***section.


	6. The Ties that Bind

**Chapter 6**

**The Ties That Bind**

"M…mother…is that…really you?" Jessie murmured, moving her hand slowly towards the monitor. Miyamoto did the same, as they were both overwhelmed by their fateful encounter, after more than 30 years of no contact. Jessie could see that her mother was now visibly older than the last time she remembered seeing her – she was now approximately 57 years of age. But still, she maintained a youthful look about ten years younger than her actual age, as well as a slender figure for performing her missions.

"Jessie…how much you've changed…how beautiful you are, now…" Miyamoto cried tears of joy as she wiped her eyes with her glove.

"Where have you been all these years, mom? Even Giovanni wouldn't tell me anything about where you were!"

"I've been, uhh…" Miyamoto sighed, "…in all kinds of places. Giovanni has made me continue my search for Mew, as well as assigning me various clandestine and spying missions. I'm so _sorry_, Jessie…" she sobbed. "I promised you that I would come back for you…but I never _did_…"

"It's alright, mom," Jessie smiled with tears. "You were doing your job – I can understand that." She and her mother then looked at each other for awhile, as they did not have the chance to do so for decades. "Mom, this is Meowth, one of my best friends," she introduced him to her.

"How d'ya do?" Meowth smiled in front of the monitor.

"Very happy to meet you, dear," Miyamoto smiled, then turning her head to James. "And who's this?"

"This is James," Jessie told her while smiling warmly at him. "James, I'd like to introduce you to my mother."

"It's good to finally make your acquaintance," James bowed slightly.

"Huh? Have you been…_waiting _to see me?" Miyamoto looked at him, confused.

"Mom, I…" Jessie grinned, slightly embarrassed. "James is my husband. We married about two years ago, and, uhh…well…I'm proud to say that you're finally a grandmother."

"G…grandmother…you mean…" Miyamoto murmured.

"_Yes_, mom. I've given birth to twins – a boy and a girl – a few months after our wedding. Their names are Alex and Jenna," Jessie explained.

"That's…" her mother continued crying tears of joy as she held her hand over her mouth. "That's so wonderful to hear…your father will be so proud of you, Jessie…"

The last words of her mother's sentence jolted Jessie's memory; she still didn't know what became of her father. "Umm…mom, I've been wandering about…about dad…where is he? What happened to him? Is he still on a mission?"

"He's…" Miyamoto looked down glumly, before looking up to Jessie with a sullen expression on her face. She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't as she was overcome with sadness, breaking down into tears instead.

"Mom…you can't possibly mean…that…" Jessie whimpered in horror.

"He's _dead_, sweetheart," Miyamoto finally admitted the fact. "He got trapped in an avalanche approximately eight years after we left you."

"Dad…why…" Jessie placed her head in her hands and wept, as James tried to comfort her with a hug from behind. "How could you leave me…?"

"I'm so sorry, darling…I tried to do my best to save him, but the force of the avalanche was so great that I lost my grip on a rope I extended down towards him…"

After taking a few moments to compose herself, Jessie brought her face up to meet her mother's again. "It's alright, mom. You _tried _to save him. That's all I could've asked for," she smiled sadly. "But for now, we have more important things to discuss: what kind of plan is currently in motion within the organization?"

"Hm? You mean…you don't _know_, darling?" Miyamoto said, surprised.

"Umm…the three of us don't know what's going on here, mom – we were never told. We, uhh…took two years of absence from Team Rocket, during which we got married and had our children," Jessie replied with confusion in her voice.

"Then that could only mean one thing, Jessie," Miyamoto said, taking a small pause to emphasize the seriousness of the situation. "Giovanni suspects of the three of you."

"Suspects us? Why?" James asked.

"Every single Team Rocket personnel – every high-ranking officer, agent and executive, and even the low-rank grunts – are aware of what's going on, albeit to varying degrees. The high ranking officers like myself are also given a limited amount of information as necessary to perform our tasks, but the true nature and details of the plot are shared only between Giovanni himself and his board members. It could only mean _trouble _for you, that Giovanni didn't disclose to you _any_ information about his latest plot. But why would he do such a thing? From your uniforms, I can see that you're Advanced Troop Agents now, therefore indicating that you've been members for a long while!" Miyamoto said to them, unaware of their true motive.

"Mom, to tell you the truth…" Jessie's heart began pounding as she wondered whether or not she should tell her mother about the reason behind their 'return' to the organization. As she opened her mouth to speak again, James placed a hand in concern on her upper forearm, but she placed her own hand on his to reassure him. "…c…can I _tell _you the truth?"

Miyamoto gave a soothing motherly look to Jessie as she nodded. "_Anything_, my dear. To me, you'll _always _be my daughter, before you're a member of Team Rocket. You can trust me, as you always have."

Jessie smiled. "Thanks, mom. You see, the truth is…" she looked around the room briefly after hearing a small tap and clank of the metal floor near them. Meowth, silently nodding to her and James, decided to stand watch to the left of their workstation. After making sure that there were no recording devices hidden in her surroundings, Jessie continued, "…the three of us unofficially _quit _being members of Team Rocket two years ago, following the great battle for Kanto. I'm sure you heard about it?"

"Yes, darling. The loss of life was _terrible_," Miyamoto gave a small sigh of sorrow. "But please, go on."

"Well, after that day, James and I decided to put away our uniforms for good, and live together as husband and wife. Since that day, we've made many great friends who used to be our enemies while we were a part of Team Rocket. But after the fire on Cinnabar Island this week, we talked with them, and agreed to come here to undertake a…_spy mission_ to observe what's going on and keep them updated on any developments…" Jessie looked down, feeling a great amount of shame and fear at the same time within her. "I don't want to lose my family and my children for…for _this_…"

After a few seconds' silence, Miyamoto gave Jessie her reply. "…I understand, Jessie. You mean more to me than anything else ever will, and your happiness is what I truly care about. Don't worry – your secret is safe with me. In fact…" she paused, continuing after her daughter brought her face back up to meet hers. "I'll help you."

"You…you'll _what_?" Jessie gasped.

"I'll help you with whatever you're planning to do. You see, during my entire career, I've lived by one single saying and motto, concerning profitability and Pokémon. Team Rocket has always sent out some assassin units to deal with individuals in the past, but they've _never _committed an act of mass massacre, up till a few days ago. Since then, I've…I've been having conflicting thoughts of my own. I can be glad to say that I've never been assigned an assassination mission in my life, and nor has your father. Swindling, stealing and committing high-profile burglary, I can deal with. But the actual act of _taking _another person's life…I could _never _drive myself to do such a thing. And that is why I want to help you."

"Mom…thank you…" Jessie cried, overwhelmed with emotion as she held her hand out in an attempt to hold her mother, but withdrew it in disappointment as she realized that it was only a monitor.

"Jessie, one day we _will _be a family again – I can promise you that. But for now, you must listen to what I've got to tell you. Giovanni has tasked me with overseeing operations here in the Sinnoh region, from a concealed position within Mt. Coronet. My task is to ensure that the lower-ranking agents properly perform their duties of acquiring control over all the major stations broadcasting radio signals in towns and cities. Beyond that, there's nothing else I can tell you – my job is only to ensure that the towers are secured."

Although she wished that her mother could've told her more, Jessie knew when she was being perfectly honest with her. "Alright, mom. Well, I guess I'll maybe…hear from you again, sometime," she said, readying her hand to end the transmission.

"Just before you go, honey," Miyamoto stopped her. "…how is your sister?"

"Huh? I…I have a…sister?" Jessie gasped in shock, as James and Meowth looked on in bewilderment.

"Yes. You do, but I didn't know whether you had been told about it or not. Judging by your reply, I'm guessing you haven't," Miyamoto said. "About thirteen months before your father's death, the two of us met again by chance in the mountains of the Unova region, where we were both assigned different scouting missions. We became…overwhelmed with emotion, and I later conceived your younger sister. She was sent to HQ soon after she was born, so that the two of us could continue on with our missions."

"What did you name her?" Jessie asked.

"Julia. She had blue eyes, just like you."

"I…I don't know, and didn't come across anyone in the organization by the name of Julia, mom…I'm sorry…" Jessie sighed.

"Well, alright then," Miyamoto gave a slightly disappointed smile to Jessie, before looking at James. "Please, take care of my daughter, as well as yourself and your companion."

"I will. It was nice meeting you," James replied.

"Goodbye, my darling. I'll miss you, until the next time we meet," Miyamoto tearfully farewelled Jessie as the picture faded into static.

"Jess…are you…alright?" James placed his left hand on her shoulder and held her hand with his other.

"I'm fine, James," Jessie smiled as she wiped a tear from her eye. "It's just that I missed my mother so much over the years, and…talking to her again…it's really made me feel at peace again."

"Da coast is clear, and I didn't see or hear anyone who could've eavesdropped on us," Meowth said as he walked back to them.

"I don't know…I still have a bad feeling about all this. I can't _help _but get the feeling that we're constantly being _watched_," James whispered.

"Just act like you're comfortable, James. I'm sure that we'll pull through in the end. And plus, mom's helping us out, now. You can trust her," Jessie tried to reassure him with a smile, but didn't succeed completely as he half-smiled back in reluctance.

"Well, I guess we should give Ash a call to tell him what we've found out so far," said James. Jessie and Meowth nodded and the three of them then moved to find a secure location, wary of any eyes or ears that may be tracking them.

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

After leaving Ethan and Claire with Mom and Dad to spend some time with them, Misty and I dropped by to pay Sabrina, Brock and his parents a visit at the Pewter City Gym, which was surprisingly empty; Brock's parents were out grocery shopping, and only he, Sabrina, Alex, Jenna and Forrest – the full-time leader of the gym, now that Brock was completely focused on his Pokémon breeding and treatment center within the gym – were present. As Forrest was currently training his Pokémon in the gym in preparation for the day's challengers, he was not with us as we enjoyed some morning tea in the living room – and Pikachu and Marill a bottle of ketchup and sweet mustard, respectively.

"I wonder how Jessie, James and Meowth are doing," I said, looking down at the marshmallow I was swirling around in my mug of hot chocolate with my spoon. "They haven't called us since getting into Team Rocket HQ."

"That's true – it's been a few hours. You'd think they'd have contacted us by now," Brock agreed, peering over to Alex and Jenna who were playing with – or rather causing some soft toys to levitate using their psychic powers. The cheeky and mischievous Alex would, on occasion, send a soft plush toy at his sister's head, giggling to himself as it made contact with her; the two were adept with telekinesis, but were still quite far off from getting the hang of telepathy like their mother.

"Alex, Jenna, _no_," Sabrina said sternly. Jenna gave a 'hmph' at her grinning brother, as well as the 'I hate you' look, before they moved on to playing with the toys with their hands like normal children, rather than their powers.

"Hehe. I see that Alex is still as cheeky as ever," Misty grinned.

"Yeah. I swear, I don't know _who _he picked up that habit from. _Certainly _not his _mother_!" Sabrina crossed her arms as she looked jokingly at Brock, poking her tongue at him.

"Hey, don't look at _me_!" Brock chuckled. "_You're _the one who had Haunter ever since that battle at Saffron Gym, years ago!"

"Haunt-_oh, God_…" Sabrina covered her face with her hands, puffing out four short breaths. "…I should've _known_…"

"Well, what'd you expect?" I laughed. "It doesn't take a _psychic _to know what _he's _thinking about, never mind what kind of effect he'll have on people."

Sabrina gave me a kidding glare as she smiled. _'Sometimes, I don't know __**how **__Misty deals with you around the house when you're __**this **__cheeky,'_ she said to me in my mind, through our psychic and aura powers.

'_Well, if you traveled with him for two years, been married to him for four and known him for fourteen, you get used to it pretty fast,' _Misty replied to her question through aura, as I grinned at her. _'You just gotta keep a mallet or something similar handy on you, for when things get __**really **__annoying,' _she gave me a slightly evil grin, causing me to gulp in fear. I still kept up my grin, but it was now a false one which was merely an attempt to keep her smiling, and her hand away from her 'doomhammer'; my not-so-affectionate nickname for it.

"Hey guys, come _on_!" Brock wailed, throwing his hands up in the air. "You know I _hate _it when I'm left out of the loop like this, with all the psychic and aura messages! Gimme a break!"

"Hehe…sorry honey, it was nothing important," Sabrina grinned cheekily, just like her son.

"Yeah. We were just talking about Ash," Misty chuckled, before I flicked her on the arm. "_Ow!_" She poked me on the side of my head in light-hearted retribution in return, as I was left rubbing the spot while frowning at her.

Then, as the phone of my Pokégear began to vibrate, I picked it out of my pocket and looked at the screen. "Hey, it's Jessie! They must've gotten in alright!" I said to Misty, Brock and Sabrina, who then gave me their undivided attention.

"Ash? Ash, is that you?" Jessie said to me in a hushed voice as I received the call.

"Yeah, Jessie, it's me," I answered. "Are you guys alright? Are you inside the HQ?"

"Uh-huh. It was really nervy and I thought we were found out for sure at first, but Giovanni has let us back into Team Rocket again. We don't know exactly what's going on, but I've got some leads from my mother," she explained.

"Huh? Your mother?" my eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't talk about that in detail right now – for the moment, it's enough that you know that I've talked to my mother again. She told me that Giovanni has ordered Team Rocket's senior agents in the Sinnoh region to acquire the major radio broadcasting satellites, but wouldn't say exactly what for. The plan seems to be in motion, and-" she was interrupted by a moderate racket in the background, which hastened her response. "I'm sorry, I've gotta go! I'll fill you in on what's happening later!"

As the line went dead, I couldn't help but feel concern for the three of them, an uneasy feeling sinking in my chest. "They've made it in. We can be glad for just that," I remarked, sitting back down on the sofa next to Misty.

"What's going on with them, Ash?" Misty looked at me.

"They've been accepted back by Giovanni, and Jessie's received some information about what Team Rocket's planning, from her mother," I said. "They're planning to dish out millions in cash to acquire all the major radio stations and satellites in the Sinnoh region. And I can take a guess that they're planning on doing the same elsewhere."

"Then that should be simple, shouldn't it?" Sabrina said. "The authorities and League HQ of each region could just prevent any acquisitions and purchases of satellites from the existing owners, by simply disallowing them!"

"I don't know, Sabs. I've got a bad feeling about this…" Misty shook her head as she lightly exhaled. "I have a feeling that Team Rocket will find other ways to acquire them. Even if they don't purchase the stations and satellites themselves, they could always resort to other measures like blackmail and personal threats, to keep owners' mouths shut while they go about achieving their own plans. And I don't know how the League HQ is going to keep an eye on that."

"And even though Jessie, James and Meowth can tell us the exact location of Team Rocket's Headquarters, it won't do us any good," Brock added. "That place would be really difficult to find, let alone penetrate – it's most likely _heavily _guarded and fortified. It'd take an _army _to seize it, and even if they _could _organize the army to storm the place, we wouldn't want the three of them to get hurt, or even worse."

"Mommy, daddy, is something wrong?" Jenna toddled over to Sabrina and placed her hand on her mother's, which were joined together on her lap.

"No, nothing's wrong, honey," Sabrina smiled, trying to keep her daughter distracted as she lifted her up and kissed her on the forehead, before placing her back down on the carpet. "Just keep on playing with your brother!"

"But we're bored of playing now," Jenna yawned. "And Alex keeps on sending fluffy toys at my head when I'm not looking!"

"Alex!" Sabrina mildly berated him with a disappointed look. "How many times have I told you _not _to pick on your sister?"

"Hehehe…" Alex chuckled, before looking up as a strange, clear liquid began falling on his forehead from apparently nowhere. "Huh?"

"Cut it out, Haunter," I groaned, and soon enough, Haunter materialized into view, cackling mischievously while clutching his 'sides'. "Why don't you go and see how Forrest is doing, instead?"

"Haunter, haunt," he smiled and nodded, wriggling his fingers about with gleeful excitement.

"And _behave _yourself!" Sabrina called out to him.

"Hauuunt…" he sulked, his arms drooping downwards with his head as he levitated away down the hallway.

"What else can we _do_, mommy? We're both so _bored_!" Jenna continued to whine.

"Pikachu, Marill?" Misty spoke to them.

"Pikachupi?"

"Marr?" the both looked up at her.

"Would the two of you mind looking after and playing with Alex and Jenna for awhile? It's just for a few minutes."

"Pi!"

"Marill!" they happily agreed, moving towards the two children and beginning to play with them and the toys.

"Y'know, it's too bad that we couldn't go to the Sinnoh region to pay Dawn a visit," I sighed. "Things must be real tough for her, being a single mother and all. Not to mention the emotional impact of what she has to go through every day."

"It was too bad about Paul," Misty looked down glumly. "I had negative first thoughts about him as well because of what you told me about how he used to be when we were younger. But when I saw him for the first time on that day you saved me two years ago, he didn't seem at all to be like that anymore. It's just really unfortunate that he's gone…"

Brock nodded. "We should try to pay Dawn a visit sometime, after this whole crisis with Team Rocket is over. But I'm worried for Max, May and Drew, as well – who knows, this event might have dire and widespread consequences just like you said, Ash."

"I really hope that May will be alright through all of this," Misty said. "She's like a sister to me, just like _you _are, Sabrina," she smiled at her, receiving a smile in return.

"Well, I guess we should contact Lance at the Indigo Plateau, Ash," Brock said to me after a moment's silence.

"Yeah, we should," I agreed with a nod. "I'll get to it right away. Where was your video phone again, Brock?"

"Just to the right of the kitchen counter, Ash," he replied. I gave him a small wave to say thanks and then walked to the video phone, dialing the number for the Indigo Plateau. After a brief amount of waiting, a familiar voice picked up on the opposite line.

"Indigo Plateau reception, how may I help y-" Claire Joy responded as her picture came up on the screen, surprised to see me.

"Hi, Claire, it's been a long time!" I smiled. "How have you been?"

"Hi, Ash!" she smiled back. "Everything has been fine here recently, and there doesn't seem to be much commotion going on anywhere since the Cinnabar Island fire."

"That's good to hear. Hey, um…Claire, is it possible for me to talk to Lance right now? It's rather urgent. It's about Team Rocket," I told her.

"Oh. Alright, I'll patch you through to him," she replied, fairly surprised.

"Thanks, Claire. Well, it was nice to talk to you again. Take care," I smiled.

"You too, Ash. Bye now!" she smiled back, and the screen changed briefly into a gray static before showing Lance's figure.

"Hi, Lance, it's me – Ash," I said.

"Greetings, Ash. I understand that you've got something urgent to tell me about Team Rocket?" he greeted me.

"That's right," I nodded. "We've just found out about their plan: it seems like they're planning on acquiring all the major radio broadcast satellites and stations in the Sinnoh region, and I can have a guess that they're planning on doing the same everywhere else."

"That's rather concerning. But we don't know exactly what they're up to, yet," Lance pondered in thought. "I'll have to have a talk with the other members of the Kanto Elite Four, and also contact the respective members of Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, as well as Unova. But by the way, Ash…how did discover something like this?"

I froze for a minute with strong concern for Jessie, James and Meowth, hesitating to tell Lance the truth. "I…err…it's not that important."

"It _is _important, Ash," Lance iterated. "We have to know whether or not the source you're giving us is trustworthy."

"Well…alright, then…" I sighed. "Three of our friends who used to be part of Team Rocket have agreed to infiltrate the HQ, and provide us with information about what they're planning, from time to time when they can." Lance's silence prompted me to continue on. "And umm…I have a favor to ask of you, Lance."

"What is it, Ash?"

"I was wondering whether the three of them could…umm…each receive official pardons from both the League, as well as the authorities. They only joined Team Rocket in the first place because of circumstances which were beyond their control, and they're all good people. They even helped us out in the battle for Kanto, two years ago."

After a moment of thought, Lance assured me with a smile. "Alright, Ash. I'll see to it that it's done. What are their names?"

"James and Jessica Kojiro, and their other companion is a Meowth. Jessie's maiden surname is Musashi, and she married James two years ago."

"Ok, then. I'll have a meeting with the Elite Four, and try to make contact with the other regional leaders. Well, until next time," Lance farewelled me with a gesture of his hand.

"Bye, Lance. I'll fill you in on anything else that we hear," I said, and the line ended. Walking back to the living room, I stopped dead as I saw Misty sitting with her arms crossed, glaring at me.

"Hey, Mist. What's the matter?" I nervously said.

"_Who's Claire_?" she said abruptly and quite angrily.

"Aah, _Claire_!" Brock remembered. "Isn't she that Nurse Joy who works at the Indigo Plateau? She was so very nice, and-" he was about to go on, but was stopped as Sabrina gently elbowed him on the side and gave him an unapproving look.

"Huh? A Nurse Joy? Then does that mean…" Misty took a little while to get it around her head, before raging at me. "_You named our daughter after a Nurse Joy?"_

"Mist! Please, calm down!" I waved my hands in front of me. "You _must _understand! I admit, I should've told you about Claire's name as we were about to name her two years ago, but it slipped my mind then!"

"And what's so _special _about _this _Nurse Joy, that you name our daughter after her?"

"She's the one who…healed Pikachu after my victory over Lance which won me the title of Pokémon Master, years ago," I murmured, looking down at Pikachu who looked up at me. Misty's expression began to soften, and soon changed into a calm smile.

"Oh…I see how it is, now," she said. "Well, in that case, then I'm perfectly fine with it – _happy_, even. After all, Pikachu is like _family_ to us, and I wouldn't know for myself what I would've done had I found out he was gone forever. I'd have done something similar to what _you've_ done, had someone saved Marill for me, or any one of my Pokémon. And besides," she smiled at me. "Claire is a very pretty name."

I grinned. "It sure is."

"And, uhh…I'm sorry for snapping at you, Ash…I should _know_ by now that you'd _never _do anything to hurt me, and that I've been so selfish all the time…" she sighed, small tears forming in her eyes.

"You're _not _selfish, Mist," I reassured her, holding her by the hand as I sat down next to her on the sofa. "You've made so many sacrifices over the years for me, as well as your sisters. To me, you're the most wonderful and beautiful person on earth, and I couldn't ask for a better person to spend my life with."

"…thank you, Ash…" she sobbed into my shoulder, hugging me tightly as I stroked her hair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Claire most definitely _is _a gorgeous name!" Brock cried out after a few seconds' silence, and then held his wife's hands in his own. Misty and I broke our contact, giving him an uneasy look. "Honey, if we have another daughter, could we _please _name her something similar?"

"I…err…" Sabrina said as she bit her teeth gently together in nervousness. "Well, I…_guess _I'll have a think about it…"

"Oh, _thank you_, honey, I _love _you!" Brock hugged her tightly, as Sabrina continued to grin sheepishly and rub his back.

"Gee, Brock, how many kids are you thinking of _having_?" I remarked.

"I don't know – I have no idea, really!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he and Sabrina separated from their hug. "I just naturally love kids, like my parents, I guess!"

Sabrina glanced at him from the corner of her eye, before pinching him on the earlobe and causing him to wince and tense. "I love kids too, Brock, but please don't even _think _about going overboard with them. I don't know _how _on earth your mother managed to stay looking great and keep a slim waistline after having so many kids, but I _don't _wanna find out how hard it'll be for _me_!"

"Point…taken…gaah!" Brock wailed before giving a great sigh of relief as Sabrina released her fingers from his ear. Misty and I chuckled, and the four of us enjoyed the rest of our morning tea, going over to the gym battle grounds later to check on Forrest and cheer him on in his upcoming challenger match.

* * *

**(At Team Rocket HQ)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

"I'm sorry, I've gotta go! I'll fill you in on what's happening later!" Jessie frantically said, turning off her transceiver and putting it away just as a pair of footsteps approached the three of them.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here, at the wrong place and the wrong time!" Butch mocked as he and Cassidy stopped in front of Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Grr! What do _you _want _this_ time?" Jessie growled.

"Oh, _nothing_," Cassidy said slyly, pompously brushing off some dust from her gloves – if there indeed _was _any dust at all. "We were just…wondering what the three of you were up to."

"Nothing – we were just wandering around after receiving a report from an agent on a mission," James replied. "It's been more than two years since we were last in here, and we need some time to re-familiarize ourselves with this place!"

"Hah! That's certainly likely to be a requirement for three inexperienced_ amateurs_, like _you_!" Butch smirked, aggravating the three of them, as if they were rubbing salt onto wounds.

"You mentioned something about an agent?" Cassidy tilted her head sideways. "_Which _particular agent are you talking about?"

"He wouldn't say," Jessie lied to them. "The idiot was so hyped up about giving his report, that he didn't even give us his name – just his report."

"I always wondered why the boss hires such _idiots_ to become agents every now and again," Butch grunted, looking straight at them and making their frustration grow.

"By the way…what were you muttering a while ago, Jessie?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow at her. "I could've _sworn _you were talking to someone, and it didn't seem like you were talking to these two."

Jessie puffed at her, before giving her answer. "We were…practicing our new motto."

"Hah! As if!" Butch laughed.

"_Hey_! What's so funny about that?" James growled at him.

"Your mottos are _pathetic_! They're so bad and unoriginal, that people start yawning from the first line!" Cassidy giggled.

"Oh _yeah_? Well, at least our motto wasn't _stolen _from someone else's, like that of _two idiots _that I'm looking at _right now_!" Jessie yelled, shaking her fists by her hands, before looking at them with a smug smile. "And besides, your coordination and improvisation is quite possibly – no, _definitely – _the worst I've ever seen! You can't even get it _right_ half the time, because of it! So why don't the two of you just scurry off right now, and get swallowed up by a Victreebel or something? Because this place _sure would _become a helluva lot greater if it was two idiots shorter!"

Butch and Cassidy then looked at them with furious, fuming expressions, while James twitched about behind Jessie at the unpleasant memories of being drenched up in Victreebel's slime. Then, something else came to Butch's mind. "Oh yeah, we heard about your little…relationship! Hahaha! You actually went through all that trouble, and stayed out of the action for two whole years?"

"Hahaha, that is just plain _stupid_!" Cassidy laughed, holding her side. "What did you plan on doing – have kids?"

"And what's wrong with _that_?" Jessie gave a small puff, folding her arms. "What might possibly be so bad about having kids?"

"They're a nuisance! I'd much rather concentrate on my career, instead!" Cassidy retorted.

"Keh! Suit yourself. We're off," Jessie grunted as she, James and Meowth walked past them and back towards the communications room. Butch and Cassidy gave each of them condescending looks as they walked out, before departing themselves back to their previous posts at the security center.

"Do ya 'dink dey suspects us?" Meowth whispered.

"Definitely. We'd better steer clear of them if we can," Jessie replied in a hushed voice. Then, her head swiftly turned to look down an adjacent hallway as she heard rapid footsteps upon the metallic rail floor.

James gulped, his eyes filled with worry. "Chances are, those two aren't the _only _ones keeping an eye on us…"

* * *

**(In the Pokémon Experiment Lab)**

As Giovanni entered through the entrance of the chamber where all kinds of experiments on Pokémon were conducted, he instantly looked away from an experiment table where a scientist was about to administer a prototype neural neutralizer on a Rattata which shriveled into the corner of its glass cage in fear. Moments later, the Rattata was forever silenced by the combination of cyanide and chemical toxins, not moving a muscle. But Giovanni didn't care for a Pokémon species which he deemed to be one of the lowliest of all Pokémon: his attention was fixed upon the figure robed in a white lab coat, working tirelessly – almost obsessively – compared to the others around him, on the special radio signal designed to enslave both Mew and Mewtwo, amongst thousands of other Pokémon.

"The initial planning stages for the properties of the radio signal transmission is complete, sir," Dr. Fuji said as he sensed Giovanni's presence behind him, his voice sounding half dead. "We are currently tweaking the signal's wavelengths and frequencies, according to plan."

"Good. I shall expect a full report from you on today's developments, by six o'clock," Giovanni said, turning around to walk out of the lab before he was stopped by Fuji's voice.

"I assume, sir, that you will honor our agreement, once your plans have been accomplished?"

"Of course, Fuji. I assure you that you will be free to pursue your previous goal and experiment of cloning your daughter, once this task is finished," Giovanni replied gruffly, then lowering his voice almost to a whisper, which was heard by Fuji only. "…and keep an eye on the Galactic scientists working alongside you…we don't _any _of them to discover our true objectives. _Remember what you must do_, and I shall grant your reunion with your family_._"

"…yes, sir…" Fuji said with resent, turning around to continue on with his grueling work. His seemingly lifeless eyes burning with ruthless intent, he sat back down in front of the computer and recording equipment, never for one moment forgetting the smiling face of his beloved daughter and the memories of his destroyed life.

**(End of Chapter 6)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I'll try to upload the next chapter as fast as I can, and I also think I can get the plot moving faster with it as well, as I've now passed the 35,000-word mark. It'll probably be up within a week.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	7. Broken Dreams

**Chapter 7**

**Broken Dreams**

**(Ash's POV)**

It had been five days since I contacted Lance about Team Rocket's latest plot, and I was yet to receive an answer from him. However, the occasional fill-ins we received from Jessie, James and Meowth were very reliable, and didn't specify any kind of significant build-up of activity, therefore allowing us to relax somewhat for the moment.

Misty and I were in Pallet Town, visiting our parents again – well, _my _parents to be specific, but the loss of her own parents and her closeness to Mom and Dad pretty much made Misty a true part of the family. After meeting them again at home, we went over to Professor Oak's Lab to have tea together in the lobby, while all of our Pokémon were playing or resting together outside. Claire had a very happy look on her face as she cuddled Misty, while Ethan looked at least visibly calmer and even had a very small and barely noticeable smile on his lips as he sat on Mom's lap. The mere fact that Ethan was showing a bit of warmth at the moment was enough to bring relief to the minds of both me and Misty, who both looked at him as Mom held him in a warm and secure hug.

"So, Ash and Misty, how has everything been for you during the past few days?" Professor Oak asked us after taking a sip of tea. Mom and Dad were seated to his left, while Tracey was seated next the two of us.

"Everything's been fine, professor, thanks for asking!" I smiled. "It's hard to think that we'd be able to find some peace of mind while Team Rocket's still going on with their newest scheme, but we're feeling secure for the moment."

Just then, a combination of orange and blue scales zoomed past the window, drawing our attention with a sudden whoosh of wind. As if he knew what the exact cause was, Dad gave a sigh and walked over to the window, opened it and shouted out. "Salamence, cut it out! We're having tea at the moment, and we'd like some quiet!"

A low grunt came from Dad's Salamence as he and Charizard released their grip on one another, each giving a snort of smoke before flying off in different directions to join their other companions.

"He's been sparring again…he _always _does that," Dad muttered, returning to the sofa and sitting back down next to Mom. "He's probably the most battle-hungry out of _all _my Pokémon, now that I think of it – always nudging others whenever he's bored and wants another exercise…"

"Well, knowing Charizard, he was probably just as eager as Salamence, Dad," I chuckled. "They're _dragons_, after all – they've got too much pride for their own good!"

"Then again, at least we can thank the fact that Salamence usually never takes these mock training sessions too seriously," Mom smiled. "Sometimes, I thought he'd be able to burn down an entire forest if he took them too far!"

"That's one of the very reasons why I love water Pokémon!" Misty giggled. "They can grow really powerful, yet not be destructive as other types!" Her smile faded, replaced by a sigh of dismay as another water Pokémon came to her mind. "Except _Gyarados_, of course…he's destroyed the ceiling of the Gym on so many occasions since taking out those clowns who called themselves the 'Invincible Pokémon Brothers', that we had to hire a repairman who came in almost on a regular basis!"

"Aren't you forgetting that Gyarados is classified as a dragon Pokémon, as well?" I grinned, tapping her right cheek gently with my finger.

"I _knew _that, _genius_!" she mocked, poking me on the stomach before turning her head to Tracey. "Hey, by the way, Tracey, how are things going between you and my sister?"

"Ahahaha…I guess you could say that things are going great between us," Tracey laughed, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Doesn't she talk to you about this stuff?"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather hear _your _point of view on it, as well," Misty teased, elbowing him softly on the side.

After Tracey's face went red and he chuckled at Misty's remark, I turned to Professor Oak. "Umm…professor, where's Gary? Is he out again?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!" he smiled. "He went over to the lake not long ago. His girlfriend, Amanda, came by to visit yesterday, and is staying here for a week. Although, he wouldn't tell me exactly _why_ he had to go on such short notice."

"_Surprise_! _Guess what_?" Gary flung open the door, a great smile strewn across his face.

"You _finally_ got your Golem to improve its endurance, so that it doesn't get wiped out by a single Dragon Rage?" I joked.

"_No_, stupid!" he frowned and put his fists against his sides, before putting them down and smiling again ecstatically. "I asked Amanda to marry me! She said _yes_!"

"That's _marvellous_, Gary! Congratulations!" Professor Oak complimented, and we all clapped for him.

"So, have you thought about a date for the wedding yet, Gary?" Tracey asked.

"Nah, not yet," Gary replied. "We've decided to just go with the flow for the moment, and enjoy ourselves. We'll deal with all the details and that at a later stage."

"That's great Gary!" I smiled. "Where's Amanda now?"

"She's back in her hotel room. I'm gonna go back there later, and take her out for dinner later."

"Speaking of engagements," Misty grinned looking sideways at Tracey. "When are you going to ask my sister?"

"Me? Aah…" Tracey chuckled again, "I'll have a think about it, and pop her with the question when I'm convinced that it's the right time to ask, I suppose."

"Well, all I can say is that I hope you don't take _too _long," Misty sighed. "Daisy's already over 30, and I want her to be happy, y'know."

"Sure thing, Misty, I promise that I won't take _too _long," Tracey reassured her.

"That's fantastic, Tracey, dear!" Mom joined her hands. "I'm sure that you'll be a _wonderful _brother-in-law to Misty!"

After a few more minutes of conversation and finishing the rest of our tea, I spoke again. "Thanks a lot for having us again, Professor Oak. Could we please excuse ourselves? I'd like to go outside to see my Pokémon again."

"Of course, Ash, please go ahead! Tracey and I should get back to work, now," he nodded. "Oh! And we've also been expecting Melanie to return, today. You remember her, don't you?"

"Of course! She's the one who selected my Charizard's son as her starter Pokémon, right? It's been more than four years! I've been looking forward to seeing how much he's grown!"

"That's right, Ash," Professor Oak confirmed. "She should be here shortly. Meanwhile, why don't you go outside and check on your Pokémon?"

* * *

A short time later, Mom, Dad, Misty and I walked with Ethan and Claire behind the lab, where all our Pokémon were residing. Pikachu, Marill, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Totodile, Buizel and Dad's Plusle and Minun were all playing a game of hide-and-seek, although Bulbasaur's position would be revealed from time to time as Heracross couldn't help himself from sucking the sap from his bulb. Donphan and Tauros were eating berries together, while Charizard, Garchomp, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Swellow, Noctowl and a number of Dad's flying Pokémon were flying in the air, keeping an eye on the others. Butterfree was frolicking in the gardens with his family, amongst a patch of beautiful tulips. The rest of Misty's Pokémon were enjoying themselves in the large pond nearby, and on the broad meadows, Sceptile, Infernape and Snorlax were relaxing as they lay on their backs on the grass, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Snorlax and Infernape were both eating some grapes which lay in a mound beside Snorlax, who would pass some along to Infernape from time to time. Sceptile, meanwhile, didn't eat, instead choosing to simply relax with a small branch of wheat in his mouth.

All of my Pokémon also made friends with both my parents' Pokémon, as well: Kingler and Corphish quickly made friends with Dad's Crawdaunt, Charizard and Garchomp with Dad's Dragonite, Salamence and Charizard, among many friendships too numerous to count. Although Mom's Ninetales, Lyra, and Dad's Venusaur occasionally interacted with the others, the two of them were content to stay by each other's side – one such example of Professor Oak's theory that Pokémon reflect the feelings of their trainers. And just as expected, Heracross would sometimes attempt to suck the sap from Venusaur's flower as well, only to be swatted away with a Vine Whip, or warned to stay away by a small exhalation of fire from Ninetales.

"Pikapi! Pikachupi!"

"Marill!" the two pokemon came running as soon as they saw us, followed by Squirtle, Totodile, Bulbasaur and Buizel. Dad's Plusle leapt into his arms, while Minun jumped into Mom's.

"Hi, you guys. Having fun?" I smiled at them.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded ecstatically.

"Hehe, that's great to hear," I said. "Anyway, Melanie – the trainer who chose Charizard's son as her starter – is expected to come back to Pallet Town today. You lookin' forward to seeing them?"

"Pika-pi!"

Just then, the tapping sound of footsteps on the dirt road came from afar, along with a lively voice. "Heey, I'm home!" Moments later, Melanie came running over the hill towards us with a big smile on her face. Her curly brown hair bounced against her shoulders and her short-brimmed white hat, and her brown eyes glittered with a most positive light.

"Welcome back, Melanie, how have you been?" Misty greeted her.

"Wow! I can't believe you're here again!" Melanie exclaimed. "Meeting you the first time was a great honor, but seeing you again is just amazing!"

"Hahaha…well, this _is _my hometown, after all, so we come by to visit every now and then. Misty loves this place as well – don't you, Mist?" I grinned at her, and she chuckled in response.

Melanie then caught eye of my parents, turning to speak to them. "Oh! And you must be…Mr. Ketchum's parents!"

"That's correct, dear," Mom smiled. "My name is Delia, and this is my husband, Chris."

"Pleased to meet you both!" Melanie beamed towards them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Melanie," Dad greeted her.

"That's a really cute hat you're wearing!" Misty noted. "It looks really nice on you!"

"Thanks!" Melanie grinned. "I bought it at a mall in Petalburg City. It's one of the nicest cities that I've ever been in – it's got a lot of stores and other places to shop, but it's still relatively quiet and it makes you feel like you're at home!"

"I know _exactly _how you feel, sweetie," Mom agreed. "Petalburg City is one of my _favourite _cities, and the Hoenn Region is also one of the places of which I have the fondest memories of."

"So, Melanie, judging from the fact that you've been to Hoenn, does that mean you've been through three regions now? " I asked.

"Yup! I've been through Kanto, Johto and Hoenn. I'm still trying to decide whether I should go to the Sinnoh or Unova regions next, but I want to spend about a month with my parents and younger brother before I go anywhere else."

"That's a good thing to do," Misty praised her decision. "It's very nice that you've decided to stay with your family for awhile, before you move on to your next region. Not only that, Team Rocket's incredibly active now compared to in the past, so it's best to stay safe for now."

"Yeah. I've heard the news…it's too bad for those people in Cinnabar Island…" Melanie hung her head.

"But anyways…what kind of Pokémon have you got, Melanie?" I asked after awhile, trying to switch the mood to a more positive one.

"Oh, right! I should show you!" she pulled out her Pokébelt and released all six of her Pokémon. Out came a Marshstomp, Medicham, Sableeye, Roselia, Swellow, and a Charizard, which had evolved from my Charizard's son, Charmander.

"Grooar!" Charizard growled happily, swooping over and landing in front of his son as the two of them gave each other a big hug. Charizard's son was now about two inches taller than him, and his wings slightly broader as well.

"Wow! He sure looks powerful," I said. "Have you left him at the Charicific Valley for awhile? They sure have a way of boosting your Charizard's power with the training they provide."

"Sure have, although I _have _to say that it was a really hard decision to leave him there, since he was my starter Pokémon and we have a strong bond," Melanie answered. "I sure missed having his firepower and his flying ability, but it all proved to be worthwhile in the end."

"By the way, Melanie," I turned to her, "did you Charizard show any signs of…arrogance or refusal to battle after it evolved from a Charmander?"

"Uhh…no, not at all! Why?" Melanie replied, confused.

I nudged Charizard gently on the side with my elbow as I murmured. "Why couldn't _you _be like that, huh, buddy?"

"Groooar!" he spat flames at me, charring my stunned face. "Grmph…"

"They're like…two completely different Charizards…" I whimpered, maintaining a weak, stunned grin as my fingers twitched one at a time.

"Why don't you head on home now, Melanie? I'm sure your parents will be anxious to see you again," Misty said to her, after wiping the black marks from my face with her handkerchief she pulled out of my pocket. "You should also say hello to Professor Oak along the way. Stay safe, now!"

"Okay! Well, it was nice meeting you all again! I'll be off now!" Melanie farewelled us as she made her way to Professor Oak's Lab.

Bulbasaur trotted over to Charizard's side, looking up at him as all of us watched Melanie walk away. "Bulba, bulbasaur, bul bulba?" (_"Was that __**really **__necessary?")_

"Char, groaarg, char, graarg, char char." ("_He ticked me off. He should __**know **__by now what happens when he does that.")_

"Pi, pikapika Pikachu chu-pika." (_"Still, rather unnecessary and over-the-top, if you ask me."_)

"Squirt. Squirtle-squirt, squirtle-squirtle squuuirtle squa squirt, squirtle squirtle tle squirt squir-squirtle squaa! Squirtle squeaa! Squir-squir-squir!" (_"Yeah. Next time, just lift me up to his face, and I'll do that wild-animal face with the pointy teeth I did many years ago! It'll scare the __**daylights **__out of him! Kekeke!"_)

Bulbasaur let out a sigh, tapping his old friend gently across the back of his head with a vine. "Bulba bulba, bulbasaur…" (_"Now __**you're **__the one who's being over-the-top…"_)

* * *

Hours later, we returned to our home in the Seafoam Islands on Pidgeot and Staraptor; Charizard chose to stay behind to spend some time with his son. As always after a trip to and fro from our home to mainland Kanto, we were exhausted and quite sore upon arrival, even though it was still midday. Pikachu and Marill were visibly worn out as well, supporting each other up by the shoulders.

"Ethan, Claire, did you have a good time with grandma and grandpa?" Misty smiled, looking at each of them as she walked inside holding Claire's hand. Ethan, meanwhile, didn't show any such signs of family affection, even withdrawing his hand and turning his head away from me as I moved mine to hold it.

"Yes, mommy! I love them both so much!" Claire beamed, hugging Misty's legs.

"How are you feeling, Ethan?" I asked him brightly, but received no answer: he simply looked away without saying a word, walked up the staircase and entered his room, shutting the door behind him. And once again, Misty and I felt as if our hearts had been shattered.

"Why don't you…go on upstairs as well and have a little nap, honey?" Misty said to Claire, trying her best to fake a happy smile. "I'll bring some warm milk for you later!"

"Okay!" Claire smiled, and raised herself to a standing position on her tip-toes, raising her head to Misty. Misty understood the gesture and leaned downwards, and the two of them gave each other a kiss on the cheek. After being helped up half of the stairs by Misty, Claire gave her an assuring look, signifying that she would climb the rest on her own, which she did.

Maintaining a smile until Claire disappeared from our view, I sighed in despair and held my face in my hands, whereas Misty started sobbing onto my shoulder.

"We _tried _to make him happy, Ash, but we just _can't_!" she cried. "I just don't know what to _do _anymore! Your mom was the last chance we had, but now that we're back home, it's as if nothing had changed at all!"

"I'm lost for words about it too, Mist," I comforted her with a hug. "We've tried _everything_ – reaching out to him ourselves, taking him to meet your sisters, letting him spend as much time as possible with Mom…even getting Sabrina to try and read his mind to find out the cause of his behavior, and _that _didn't work, either…"

"It's all _my _fault…I should've been stronger…I should've remained faithful to you for every _second _I was trapped in Julius' former lair, and maybe I could've prevented him from developing into such a cold person! It's _my _fault! I'm a _failure_!"

"Ssh…it's okay, Mist. You're _not _a failure – _far _from it," I soothed her, caressing her cheek. "You're a loving mother and wife, and there's absolutely _no-one _in this entire world who could ever replace you. If the problem with Ethan is _anybody's _fault, then it's _mine_. I couldn't protect you that day, so it's _my _failure, more than anything. You've got _nothing _to be ashamed about."

"Ash…" she whispered to me after I kissed her on her rosy lips, looking into my eyes with those crystal blue orbs which I had fallen in love with, so many years ago. "…_hold me…"_

As Misty laid her head in my chest, I wrapped her in a warm embrace. Both of us were lost now in terms of how we should go about bringing real happiness to Ethan's heart. We were by no means a broken family, yet that was almost exactly the way we felt.

Then, our attention was drawn by the silent beeping of the video phone from the kitchen. Walking together inside, we saw that a message had arrived from the Pokémon League Kanto HQ, most likely from Lance.

"I guess we should open it – see what Lance has managed to do," I said, sitting down in front of the monitor as Misty nodded. Clicking on the message icon brought up an extended letter from Lance:

* * *

_Dear Ash,_

_I have managed to contact the Elite Four, as well as the police chief headquarters of Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, after consulting with our own. However, I am afraid to tell you this: no authorities anywhere have managed to prevent the gradual acquisitions of the radio broadcast centers and satellites from taking place. _

_The 'entrepreneurs' who are aiming to purchase the radio towers have all objected to the local authorities' decision not to enable the transactions to fall through. They have even gone as far as to conduct lawsuits against them, accusing them of violating the rights of free enterprise, and ridiculed the claims that they are agents of Team Rocket, through the provision of identification documents which are most likely forged, but still managed to slip through the system. Every single lawsuit has ended with outcomes that are completely in their favor. One by one, satellites all over this side of the globe are falling into the hands of Team Rocket._

_Up till now, approximately just one or two of all major broadcast stations of each region has been seized by Team Rocket. We expect that they are gradually acquiring all of them one at a time, at specific intervals in time, so as to avoid arousing too much suspicion from the common citizens. As a result, I'm afraid that we are close to powerless in our abilities to act pre-emptively; we shall have to watch their actions closely for now, and keep close links with the Elite Four of the other regions on a continual basis._

_But there is still some good news: after consultation with the heads of each region's Pokémon League HQ, we have agreed to holding a united assembly of all Elite Four members in three days' time, to discuss our course of action. Due to your heroics at the Battle for Kanto two years ago, and your links with the three undercover individuals in Team Rocket's HQ, you are also naturally invited to attend._

_Lastly, I ask that you exercise strong measures for personal safety – of yourself as well as your family – in the coming weeks. Knowing Team Rocket's reputation of resorting to actual violence using weaponry instead of Pokémon, these are dark times for all of us, especially for someone as well-known to them as you._

_I look forward to seeing you in three days' time._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Lance._

_

* * *

_

"It looks like they've got things sorted in terms of what they're gonna do about it," I said. "Although it's quite worrying to think that they might come here after us. Do you think they'd have us in mind while they're carrying out their plot?"

"_Always_. But _you_, mostly," Misty answered. "I just hope nothing bad happens to the kids…I don't know what we'd do if anything _does _happen…"

"It'll be alright, Mist, trust me. And if we feel uneasy and that they're in danger, we could always temporarily leave them with Mom and Dad, or with Brock and Sabrina."

"You're right, Ash, but…" she sighed. "I don't know if _anyone _is truly safe from them. They have a way of…taking advantage of the things that people would do anything to protect…"

"You're right too, Mist. We'll deal with that in the coming days, and we'll definitely get more information on what's gonna happen, from the meeting in three days' time. But for now, we should rest – we're all exhausted."

"Okay, Ash. Wait for me in our bedroom – I'll just make Claire a cup of warm milk," she replied, kissed me on the lips and went into the kitchen, with Marill following behind her.

"Come on, buddy. We'll lie down on the bed and have a think about what we're going to do," I said to Pikachu, who gave a "Pi" and a nod in reply as he followed me upstairs. But the more I walked, I couldn't help but wonder…will Jessie, James and Meowth be able to pull through alright?

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ)**

"We've been here for _days_, Jessie," James sighed as the three of them leaned together against a steel wall inside the communications center they'd been assigned to for the past week. "At this rate, I don't think we're _ever_ going to get even _close_ to discovering what they're truly planning."

"Maybe you're right, James," Jessie replied, her arms folded. "Every single report we've received from agents in all regions are just on personal progress, and even _they _weren't that important or helpful to us. We're still _clueless _as to what Giovanni's ultimate goal really is. But seeing some of these former Team Galactic goons around unnerves me – just _why _Giovanni sees need for them, I don't have a clue. I suspect something's up; he wouldn't have brought them over simply because he needs more human resources, which he's already got plenty of."

The trio continued to rest their backs against the cold metallic wall, until their ears twitched at the sound of a distant voice. They leaned towards the source of the chatter, but still kept in mind to remain unseen as two scientists spoke to one another around a corner to their left.

"That Fuji is a fool," said one. "Does he even realize that he's _not _going to see his family ever again? People should've learnt by now that the boss always promises _one_ thing, but does the complete opposite."

"He's completely obsessed with that cloning experiment of his – you know that just as well as I do," replied the other. "That's all he thinks of nowadays, after he reemerged. And besides – it's not like the rest of us have any choice in the matter. This undertaking is simply too grand and demanding for us to refuse. If we do, we most definitely _will _be dismissed, and maybe even _worse_, seeing as how this is a top-secret experiment."

"Hmph. Yes, you are correct," grunted the first scientist. "But on a different note…do you _really _trust those ruffians from Team Galactic? Almost _all _of them, especially their leaders, are highly cynical about their 'role' in this project. You should _see_ the way they look at us in the lab in a suspecting gaze when they think we're not looking at them."

"Well, the project is making lightning progress so far – we're closing in on completing the wave frequency for the normal radio wave streams with each day, but it seems that Fuji's still got ways to go on the unique frequency. I've got to say, I hate working in the same room as him…he's pretty much half-dead as he is, and he gives an eerie reek of death when you get near him. I'm getting quite frustrated though – I hate waiting around for him to make rapid progress on that special radio signal, but then again by nature, it _would be_ several times more difficult to tweak and modify to perfection than the general stream."

"Bah, our break's already over," the first complained gruffly, looking at the clock which ticked above them on the wall. "It's time to get back into the lab, with that walking _corpse _again…"

"Those engineers had better hurry it up. We've been working incessantly for days, and the fatigue's starting to really get to me now," the second said, and the two of them entered through the lab doors, latching the locks behind them.

"We should go back to our station now, Jess," James whispered to her, after making sure that no-one was around. "We've been out here for too long already."

"You're right, James. Let's go," Jessie nodded, and the three of them treaded as lightly as possible back to their workstation. But they froze in utter shock as they turned to corner, to see Domino leaning against the wall on her left shoulder, her arms folded and right leg crossed slightly over her left as she played with the golden curls of her hair.

"What have the three of you been doing away? I thought you had been told to _remain at your posts _at this hour!" she gleefully mocked.

"What gives you the right to creep up on us and give us a fright like that?" Jessie raged at her. "Didn't your parents ever teach you anything about common _courtesy _when you were growing up?"

A small flicker of emotion twirled within Domino's eyes, almost as if Jessie had hit a sensitive spot inside her. Then, in her usual bossy manner, she scoffed at her. "That's of no concern for the likes of _you_."

Jessie's uncompromising expression also softened as she saw a miniscule hint of true emotion in the girl who had been nothing more than a bossy, authoritarian figure for all of her life in Team Rocket. Everyone who knew about Domino knew the fact that she was orphaned shortly after birth, but none knew the true reason why: some said that both her parents died in perilous missions a few days after he birth, and others that her parents were in fact just regular civilians, but she was adopted by an agent and raised in Team Rocket Headquarters. But one thing was for certain; she had no recollection of any family life at all, let alone the faces of her parents.

"Is there a problem here…?" a refined, young male said as he slowly approached from their right. It was none other than Silver. Domino instantly raised her head at the sound of his voice, snapping out of her momentary period of thought.

"No, Silver. These three were just in the process of…getting back to where they should be," Domino said snidely. She was one of the only few who were allowed to call him by his name, instead of 'sir' like the lower-ranking agents.

"Get back to work _immediately_," Silver glared at the trio. "If you do not, then you shall quickly learn that I am not as merciful or patient as my father." He then started walking off, chuckling lightly as he and Domino brushed their front strands of their hair against one another as he departed.

"Hmph. As if the boss's kid would want anything to do with a runt like her," Jessie mumbled to herself as she sat down on the chair. But an awkward and short silence drew her to look back at Domino, who gave her a demeaning glare.

"I'll just pretend that you didn't say anything if you get to work right now," she said and turned around, but stopped as something else came to her mind. "Oh, and I should tell you this – you remember the kid called Ash Ketchum, correct?"

"Yeah. What about him?" Jessie answered, not in the mood.

"We've placed microchips into his video phone while the house was vacated this morning. It appears he's received a message from the Dragon Master himself, who's called for a meeting of the Elite Four members of the five regions. They appear to somehow know some details of our plan. In other words…we expect there to be a _mole_ somewhere within the organization. Perhaps you could…take greater care for the security of the information kept in the communications department from now on?" she smiled smugly at them, then left.

Jessie, James and Meowth all gulped as they watched Domino depart the room, her heels clacking against the metal floor with each slow and graceful step she took. At this point in time, just one single thought ran throughout all of their minds.

"_We're no longer safe here…"_

**(End of Chapter 7)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Chapter 8 will be up next week. I've got some minor issues with the timing in this story, in regards to the gradual passage of time until the inevitable launch of the satellite. It's quite difficult, as I don't have a chapter-by-chapter plan like I did for the first two books. I'm finding ways to work around it and keep the story flowing, though.

The reference which Squirtle makes about his 'wild-animal face' is from the episode "Island of Giant Pokémon". You can see it on YouTube, and its video name is: 'Eric Stuart as Squirtle "Maybe they all got eaten by wild pokemon!"'

I've just started studying commerce at university a few days ago, so I'll have lesser time to write than before. I've got a whole wad of homework from my Economics, Quantitative Methods and Japanese classes, and I have to do them all by next week. But I'll keep at it, and try to put up a new chapter as soon as I can.


	8. True Colors

**Chapter 8**

**True Colors**

**(Ash's POV)**

Three days after reading Lance's message, I departed on Pidgeot to the Indigo Plateau, where the meeting of all the Elite Four members of the five regions was to be held. Along with Pikachu who held onto Pidgeot's back in front of me, I brought along Bulbasaur, Typhlosion, Totodile and Glalie. The rest of my Pokémon were either still at professor Oak's lab or at home, in order to protect Misty, Claire and Ethan should anything happen. Jessie, James and Meowth had taken a gamble by contacting me on my Pokégear phone; they had told me that Team Rocket had tinkered with our video phone inside our house while we were visiting Mom and Dad in Pallet Town.

"Pi, pikachu pika pikapi?" Pikachu looked up at me.

"Not much farther, buddy. The Indigo Plateau should be _just _beyond these cliffs," I replied, looking at the horizon which was laden with mountainous terrain. "It should be visible any…minute…there it is!"

The arches leading to the entrance of the Indigo Plateau became visible just as Pidgeot flew over and above a high rock formation. He soared through the air, touching down smoothly on the grass on his talons and leaned sideways. Pikachu got down by sliding off Pidgeot's right wing as I simultaneously dismounted from him.

After I recalled Pidgeot, we approached the entrance. The Indigo Plateau was obviously closed due to the meeting – its doors were locked, and two guardsmen were standing watch outside. As I walked up to them, the one on the left began speaking to me.

"Ah! So you've come, Mr. Ketchum! The Indigo Plateau was closed today for this occasion. Please come with me; they are waiting for you inside. The meeting is being held in the same room which you were in just over two years ago, during the shadow Pokémon crisis," he greeted me, then unlocked the door, opening it for me and Pikachu as we entered after gesturing a 'thank you' to the two of them.

Once the doors were closed behind us, we could hear an incessant chattering of the numerous voices of the various Elite Four members from inside the room. Then, the chatter died down after a single voice – most likely Lance's – began to address all of them.

"Well, this is it. We should go in, buddy," I said to Pikachu.

"Pi," he nodded, and we entered the room to find all the members of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Elite Four gathered around the same long rectangular table as I remembered it. Although the council had begun just barely a quarter of an hour before my arrival, many of the members looked irritated – most likely due to indecision and conflict.

"Ah! Ash! It's good that you've finally arrived. Please, take a seat," Lance rose from his chair, extending his hand towards the empty seat between Prima and Agatha. I silently thanked him, then took my place. Prima turned and smiled at me briefly as I did the same to her, before we both turned our attention back to Lance.

"Now that Ash has arrived, I believe that it is time to formally discuss our course of action regarding Team Rocket," he said. "As you know, Team Rocket have been discretely acquiring all major radio broadcast towers and centers around this side of the globe. Since we haven't been able to subdue their actions by means of law, we must inevitably resort to direct action."

"What do you suggest we do, then, Lance?" Glacia asked, with calmness and grace to match that of Prima.

"I will tell you what I insist we do, later, after we are all fully aware of the current circumstances we face. But for now, I believe it is important that you all hear what Ash has to say," Lance said, and then sat back in his chair as I rose to address them.

"I've just recently learned two days ago, that Team Rocket's scientists are currently designing some sort of radio wave signal, which I believe that they are planning to unleash after taking control of all the major radio broadcast centers. There's also been mention of some kind of 'unique frequency radio signal' that's currently being developed in their headquarters. What's also worrying is that they've also collected the remnants of Team Galactic, who are now co-operating with them in their latest project."

A worried chatter then ensued, before Aaron spoke up. "We were already worried when we learned that the Galactics had been extracted from their cells. The fact that they are co-operating with Team Rocket makes it all the worse."

"What kind of 'radio signal' could this be? Do you think it's designed to interrupt other media signals?" Karen wondered.

"That's not likely. As we all know, Team Rocket's main goal and target is to capture Pokémon solely in the name of revenue and profit. Interrupting media signals wouldn't be high on their organizational agenda," Lance said.

"Well, at least _now _we have some kind of idea as to where they might be, instead of having to resort to conducting a wild goose-chase to track them down," Flint noted. "But how do we know _exactly _where?"

"As a matter of fact, I think I know where Team Rocket's HQ is located," I said, peering down at the broad map set across the long table. "It should be…_here_," I pointed, placing my finger on a point which lay within the rugged and barren mountain ranges between Kanto and Johto.

"That's so _close _to the Kanto Indigo Plateau…" Phoebe murmured, while the rest of them spoke incessantly with hushed voices amongst each other.

"By the way…how did you acquire this information, Ash?" Cynthia asked. "It's hard to think how someone like _you _could ever know such top-secret information about Team Rocket."

"I didn't," I shook my head. "I've got three friends in there right now, who are former members of Team Rocket. They quit the organization more than two years ago, to change their lives for the better."

"For their actions, it's been decided that they will each be given full and official pardons from the authorities. After all, they're putting their very lives at risk, through what they're doing," Lance said.

I gave a heavy sigh, as I made an announcement to them. "There's bad news, though – the three of them say that they are under heavy suspicion that they are involved in a secret-streaming plot within the organization. Because of that, the amount information I've received from them has seriously diminished in the last few days. The last message they sent me said that they discovered that Team Galactic's scientists are working alongside their Rocket counterparts in developing the radio signals."

"Galactics working with the Rockets in developing radio signals…" Prima pondered in thought, before bring her head up to speak again. "Do you think that…they could perhaps be constructing a satellite to launch into space?"

"I'm not sure, Prima," Lance replied. "It would normally take many months to construct a satellite. But even so, we mustn't take anything for granted. We should act sooner rather than later…or _too late_…"

"At least now that we know exactly where they are, we should continue to respond to this in a calm and assured manner," Lucian stated. "After all, rushing to take immediate action may not be the best solution to this problem."

"Well said, indeed," Will smiled smugly as he applauded Lucian's decision.

"I agree as well," Bertha nodded. "We should continue to keep an eye on any occurrences, and try to take other measures, before resorting to the use of force to overcome Team Rocket's plan."

"_Other measures, sister_?" Agatha criticized her. "Team Rocket is growing in power and influence day by day, and all that the three of you can do right now is suggest that we just sit on our hands, watch, and do _nothing_?"

Bertha sighed as if she was disappointed at her older sister's lack of patience and vigil, before Marshal complimented Agatha's point. "She's _right_! We're gonna achieve _nothing _by just sitting around here, doing nothing! I don't wanna wait for those satellites to cause trouble in my home region! We've gotta act _now!_"

Will then responded with a demeaning and condescending laugh. "Tsk , tsk, tsk…you Fighting Pokémon trainers…_always _placing your fists and knuckles ahead of your tongues and minds…" Caitlin grinned and winked at him while Lucian also chuckled, closing his eyes and crossing his arms as he leaned back into his chair. Both Marshal and Bruno gave Will a short-lived glare, before grunting and turning their heads.

"Enough," Koga declared solemnly, in a quiet voice which was still clearly audible, silencing all. "Continue, please, Ash."

"I'm afraid that…taking control of radio towers is not _all _that they're doing right now. I've learned from the three of them that some people from Team Rocket broke into our house in the Seafoam Islands and microchipped our video phone, and most probably many other electronics that are used for communication. The only device I can really trust is my Pokégear, which wasn't tampered with, due to the fact that I had it on me while Misty and I took our kids to visit my parents in Pallet Town."

"Well, then couldn't you have checked your devices for such microchips, and removed them?" Sidney asked.

"If I had removed them, Team Rocket would automatically become aware that Iknew that they were placed in there. And since Jessie, James and Meowth are the only Team Rocket members who knew us well personally, their cover would be completely blown, and they would then be put in danger," I said.

"That certainly seems like the wise thing to do. But it _must _be frustrating for you to endure such a long period of surveillance by Team Rocket. Just how will you cope?" Sidney asked.

"That's not what worries me the most – the thing I want more than anything now is just to live in peace with Misty and our children. I'm willing to endure through this, if it means being able to achieve that in the end," I stated resolutely.

"We should start serious planning on what our next course of action is," Drake said. "Whether we take action immediately or not, we must nonetheless prepare ourselves for any eventuality."

"Yes, Drake, you're right," Lance nodded. "It has now been two weeks since the fire on Cinnabar Island. Team Rocket would have made significant progress since then. It is therefore imperative that we come up with an effective plan quickly, to counter any new radical developments. We must list each and every radio station that Team Rocket has seized so far, so that we may have an idea of just how fast their advances are being made."

"Please keep in mind that the number of broadcast stations Team Rocket controls will most probably be greater than that which is officially known," Prima noted. "They will most definitely have resorted to blackmail and personal threats to existing radio station proprietors, to ensure their silent obedience."

"So far, the major radio stations in Sinnoh which we are _certain _is under Rocket control, are those in Eterna, Veilstone, Snowpoint and Sunyshore City. We're currently keeping a close eye on Hearthome and Jubilife City: they are two of our most significant cities, with each possessing several major commerce and radio broadcast buildings," Lucian informed.

"Things have been similar in Hoenn," Drake said. "Team Rocket has attained certain control over the radio stations in Mauville, Rustboro, Petalburg and Mossdeep City. We're also concerned for Slateport and Lilycove City."

A wave of concern swept over me as I began to fear for May, Max, Caroline, Norman and Drew, before my attention then went to Shauntal, who spoke next.

"So far, Striaton, Opelucid, Driftveil and Nacrene City have been taken over by the Rockets. What their next move is, none of us have any way of knowing."

"Hmm…it seems that there may be a pattern here, regarding the radio stations Team Rocket is seizing," Lance spoke. "In Johto, Olivine, Mahogany and Blackthorn City's stations have been seized, and in Kanto, Viridian, Cerulean and Fuchsia City. It appears that Team Rocket is taking the radio stations of the outlying major cities first, before moving to take those of the great metropolis areas. Assuming that they continue their acquisitions at their current pace, they may take the metropolis radio stations in approximately just over a week from now."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Lance?" Grimsley looked at him with a brooding expression.

"Like Lucian has said, it is best to keep a close watch on the radio stations in the largest metropolitan broadcast areas of each region. That means Jubilife City in Sinnoh, Castelia City in Unova, Lilycove City in Hoenn, Goldenrod City in Johto, and Saffron City, here in Kanto. Once _they _are on the brink of being acquired, or if they've _already _been acquired by Team Rocket, we will know that it is inevitable that we must turn to the use of force as a last resort."

"The direct approach! See? That's what I was talking about!" Marshal boomed, before Lance interjected again.

"I'm afraid that we will not be able to do much with our Pokémon, Marshal. If they are made to fight, Team Rocket will invariably resort to the use of firearms and other weaponry, and I am unwilling to put my Pokémon at such risk so soon after the Battle for Kanto, which was barely over two years ago."

"If the use of Pokémon is out of the question, then we have no choice but to confide our trust in the security forces and military personnel to handle the problem," Bruno said. "But I'm afraid that doing so would result in great losses, should the situation indeed escalate."

"We have no choice, Bruno. Giovanni is a man of destructive ambition. He _must _be stopped for good, otherwise his threat will continue to loom everywhere," Lance looked down at the table. "To counter this felonious and subtle act of Giovanni, _we _must also act subtly in our response."

"What are you suggesting, Lance?" Aaron asked.

"By what we know of Team Rocket's plans regarding the takeover of radio centers, we can hazard a guess that they are _indeed_ intending to launch a satellite of some sort, like Prima said. Due to the fact that Team Rocket's headquarters is a facility which is secretive and large enough, they could well be planning a launch from there. However, that is not to say that we should completely dismiss _other_ possibilities for the launch site."

"Oh…I believe I can see where you're going with this," Will grinned as he rested his chin on top of the fingers of his joined hands. "Do you plan on conducting a broad-scale espionage mission of your own to discover these 'potential launch sites', then?"

"Of sorts, you could say, yes," Lance confirmed. "Members from Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova, I'd like to make a formal request."

They all looked attentively at him, as Cynthia spoke to him while twirling her hair. "Go on, please."

"I ask that you contact the police and military of your respective regions, and send to Kanto any spare personnel you can. We will need as much help as we can to deal with this crisis, and I don't think that Kanto can stand alone in this."

A round of murmurs and discussions swept around the table between the Elite Four members of each respective region, before all was quiet again. Then, Marshal was the first to speak up, giving Lance his answer.

"The answer is yes! We'll do _what _we can, and send over _whoever _we can!"

Drake was next. "The majority of the Hoenn police are busy keeping an eye out for any activity from Team Magma and Aqua, but there _should _be military assistance available. And who knows – we may even be able to spare some police personnel!"

"Due to the fact that Team Galactic no longer poses a direct, immediate threat to Sinnoh with their actions, I believe it is safe to assume that we will be able to send both military and police assistance to you, although we must also look to secure our own cities as well," Lucian said.

"Well, you _may _be the Champion of Johto, but I'm still the Leader of the Elite Four, and therefore _I _have the power to call the shots," Karen said. "But yeah, since we're in this together, I'll see what we can do about it."

"Excellent. I strongly appreciate all of your help," Lance thanked. "But I must also say this: all personnel you send over _must _be given proper disguises. We do not know where else Team Rocket's henchmen could be secretly watching our actions, and should they see uniforms from other regions, they will suspect us. Make sure that all the military and police forces you provide us are disguised as tourists of some sort, and are also carrying their necessary official identification documents. The local authorities will acknowledge them and let them in. Several squads should be assigned to locations all across Kanto for possible launch sites, while the vast majority will be stationed in Viridian City, ready for immediate dispatchment."

"Agreed," many of them said, while the rest nodded silently, and the meeting was over. One by one, the Elite Four members left the room to return to their own places, while Pikachu and I departed the Indigo Plateau to return home.

* * *

Hours later, I finally came back home in the Seafoam Islands. On the way, I briefly stopped by at my parents' house in Pallet Town, to catch my breath and allow Pidgeot to rest his wings, before flying the rest of the way back.

"Mist, I'm home!" I called out upon opening the door. Seeing my entry from the living room, Misty ran over and threw her arms around me, leaning upwards and embracing me in a deep kiss. Claire came toddling behind her shortly after, and I stroked our daughter's forehead softly.

"Mist, it's only been a few hours! What's the matter, honey?" I grinned at her.

"Oh, nothing," she smiled. "You _know _I miss you whenever we're apart, no matter for _how _long or short. How was the meeting?"

"It was alright, I guess. The Elite Four members from the other regions basically agreed to send what help they could over here to Viridian City. Everyone's getting ready for a full-scale engagement with Team Rocket, which seems to be an outcome that's growing more likely with each passing day. They're also stepping up investigations as to where Team Rocket might be planning to launch a satellite," I said.

"A…satellite?" Misty murmured, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Because of them seizing so many radio towers, we made a guess that they're constructing a satellite to emit the radio waves they're producing. It seems to be the most logical explanation, if you ask me."

"Hmm…that _does _indeed sound really probable…but who thought of that?" she asked.

"Prima."

"Oh, then they're _definitely _right about Team Rocket's plans," Misty stated.

"What makes you say that, Mist?"

"Ash, you _know _I've always admired Prima for her cool, composed and serene approach to things, right?"

"Uhh…yeeah…?" I nodded, not knowing what she was trying to get at.

"But I _also _admire her because she's _really _intelligent and wise! _Few _trainers can possess all those qualities, _as well as _her humbleness and honest approach to things, despite her power as a trainer!"

"Oh…Yeah, I can see that, now," I agreed. "No wonder she's your role model, huh?"

"She sure is," Misty grinned, before her expression darkened suddenly. "Hey Ash…I was wondering…if things _really _get bad as you say it might…what would happen to Jessie, James and Meowth?"

"I…uhh…_hadn't _thought of that, actually," I sunk my head. "By the way they tell me things are turning out for them inside Team Rocket HQ, the risk to their personal safety is always increasing. I _want _to help them – I really do. But just _how _we can help them, I don't know."

"Lighten up, honey. We can only hope for them at the moment. And besides, the three of them can take care of themselves in grim situations like these – they always have. We just have to be there for them when they need it, and the time is right," she stroked my shoulder.

I smiled, reassured by her words, then walked hand-in-hand with her and Claire to the kitchen for lunch. "You're right, Mist. The three of them will turn out perfectly alright."

…_I hope…_

_

* * *

_

**(Meanwhile, in Team Rocket HQ's Board Room)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

Not more than three hours after the meeting between all of the Elite Four members, Giovanni held a meeting of his own with his executives, as well as Domino and Silver who were present. None of the Galactic admins were summoned to attend, and were instead busy overseeing the development of the satellite. Silver, viewing the executives as nothing more than bumbling fools on par with the lowly grunts in indecision and weakness, folded his arms as he looked with little patience across the table with his eyes in a half-glare.

Domino, seated next to him, looked at him for a short while as she sensed his irritation. The two of them weren't in a true romantic relationship as one may think, due to their professionalism in their devotion to Team Rocket – rather, it was a combination of both a romantic and professional relationship, shifting constantly as the situation required.

"I have pressing matters regarding the Galactic admins, father. What have you called us here for?" Silver said bluntly, and the chattering of the executives died down quickly.

"Always so impatient you are, Silver," Giovanni smirked. "Very well. I have called you all here today, in order to inform you of our evacuation plan."

"_Evacuation plan_? What exactly are you saying, sir? _Surely _you have faith that this plan will succeed!" the senior executive spoke up.

"I agree with him, father. I do not see failure as an option in _any _kind of situation," Silver puffed.

"Now, now…" Giovanni replied calmly. "It wouldn't hurt to be prepared for the unexpected…or unpleasant, would it? We must _always _be prepared for _any _eventuality, whether that may be good or bad. We have several reports from our undercover agents, all stating that a massive build-up in security is occurring in all regions; this can only mean that they suspect we will execute our plans soon."

"Very well sir, please continue," said another executive.

"I have dispatched a team of specialists to establish a small, underground facility beneath Rock Tunnel, to be used on a temporary basis, should the plan backfire. Should the need arise, a jet will be used to transport all those who are currently present in this room, to the underground facility. We shall be accompanied by a squad of our best agents for protection. The Kanto authorities will obviously attempt to give chase, of course, but I have devised a secret route which the aircraft will take, bringing us securely to the facility to prepare for our next move."

"But where exactly will we go from there, sir?" asked the executive sitting opposite to Domino. "How long would we have to stay in Rock Tunnel for?"

"A few days, at most. I don't believe that they will look for us endlessly. Once it is safe to do so, we shall abandon the underground facility, and head for our chief hideout in the Johto region. I shall see to it that all senior officers and agents relay this information to the lower ranks, so that they do not disperse in a rout," he said, then gave a brief pause before looking intently at all of them. "_Is that all clear_?"

"Yes, sir," they all answered at different times, except for Silver, who remained silent as ever.

"Very well, then. Dismissed," Giovanni ordered, and all of them moved to their respective offices and posts. Turning his office chair towards the window, he gazed out towards the setting sun, pondering on the truth behind his words.

'_I shall not go with them. I shall not hide, while all glory is fleeting. It shall be victory or utter annihilation. There will __**be**__ no middle ground…"_

_

* * *

_

"Wait just a little longer for your father, my sweet Amber…we shall be together again, soon…"

These were the words which echoed in a silent whisper from time to time, within the darkness of the chamber which Fuji was tirelessly working on the special radio wavelength commissioned by Giovanni. Even the deformed and lifeless scientist himself knew that Giovanni may well have been lying to him about his promised reunion with his family, but he did not care – nothing mattered to him now that his life had been destroyed, save the precious memories of his past, and he would rather a slim chance than none if it meant being able to see his beloved daughter alive again.

"He's been working non-stop for as long as we can remember, that guy. He's like a _zombie_," Jupiter murmured to Saturn who was leaning on the wall opposite her, as they both peeped briefly at Fuji from beside the door.

"Don't forget – he technically _is _one," Saturn chuckled. "Brought back to life by using a _prototype _machine based on those used to revive _fossils_, if you can believe."

"He's like a walking _skeleton_ with things hanging off him. His eyes are so red that they look bloody!"

"Hmm…true that. But I was wondering…we've always checked in silently from time to time on them in this room, right?" Saturn noted.

"Yeah…so what about it?" Jupiter turned a lazy eyebrow towards him.

"Think about it – he's _always _working by himself in that dark corner of his. What sort of singular radio wavelength signal could possibly require _that _much individual attention?"

"Huh…now that you mention it, you're right!" Jupiter silently exclaimed. "He's _always _working by himself, and _never _with any of the others! Those Rockets must be up to something, I'm sure of it!"

"We should report this to Charon. He's the one who'd likely be the most knowledgeable regarding this. If those Rockets are intending to double-cross us, then it's only fair that we return the favor! After all, _we're _the ones who are in chief control of the satellite project. If Giovanni betrays us, then we'll just have to bring his plans crashing about his ears!" Saturn smirked, and the two of them began walking off to the satellite development bay, from where the incessant clanking of cranes and machinery could be heard.

Yet for all their cleverness, the two of them had failed to take any notice or suspicion about the shadow which could be barely seen, down the corridor to their left.

"Well…we'll just have to see _whose _plans are brought crashing down, won't we?" Domino grinned sinisterly as she stepped away from the wall she was backing herself against, and departed to inform her leader about the Galactics' latest plot.

**(End of Chapter 8)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I've finally found a way to bypass the 'Error 2' message that keeps popping up every time I tried to add new chapters. Hopefully the error issue on this site will soon be fixed properly.

It's always difficult for me to write chapters like this one and Chapter 14 of Book II, because I hardly have any kind of references or materials to work with when determining what kind of personality each Elite Four member has (especially for the Gen V Elite Four, as their Bulbapedia pages didn't even have their quotes up yet at the time I wrote this). As a result of their absence from any anime episodes, many of the Elite Four members' personalities are based on what I believe they would be like, by looking at their game quotes and portraits.

Because there's no mention on Bulbapedia as to where exactly Team Rocket's HQ is, I decided to place it someplace in the middle of the rocky mountains/canyons between Kanto and Johto, as it's similar to the description of the HQ's surroundings. Another reason why it's feasible that the HQ is in this location is because due to the mountains around it, it would be very difficult for others to find it.

I've decided to go ahead with the assumption/theory that Agatha and Bertha are sisters, after looking at each of their Bulbapedia pages.

I'm currently _very _busy with uni work, with assignments and large homework tasks for basically every subject. But as always, I'll try to put some time aside to work on this story. I'm looking to finish this one by late May or June, hopefully, as I really want to start on Book IV.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	9. The Plot Unravels

**Chapter 9**

**The Plot Unravels**

**(3****rd**** person narrative)**

Three days after the meeting between all members of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova Elite Four had taken place, Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting once again in front of their station in the communications department, their faces showing more anxiety than ever. They were still clueless about exactly what kind of developments would occur during the next few weeks, and were in a constant state of worry; for themselves as well as for their friends, and above all, Demetry and Belle.

"I don't know how much longer of this I can take, Jessie," James sighed. "Every day, it feels like a _prison _here. Virtually every move we make is being watched, we have no-one to turn to, and worst of all, we're running out of time."

"Just bear with it for now, James," Jessie reassured him, gently placing her hand over his as she smiled at him. "I'm sure things will brighten up. Mom promised to help us…and Mom _always _keeps her promises…" She turned her head away until she was facing downwards, looking glumly at the steel floor. They had been losing hope and faith ever since Domino had told them that Team Rocket agents had microchipped Ash and Misty's video phone, subtly but surely implying that the three of them were being closely watched.

"We've been here for more than two weeks now!" Meowth complained. "We've _hardly _been able to find out _anything_, Jess!"

Jessie sighed. "Y'know…maybe the two of you are right. Maybe it _is _pointless for us to continue to be here, putting our lives at danger for nothing. But how will we get out?"

The three of them looked down, unable to see any way they could get out of the heavily monitored facility without attracting unwanted attention. But then, something caught their attention; they heard a light clank of metal, as a tool of some sort dropped upon the steel floor. Looking up, they saw a hand beckoning for them to come. Giving each other surprised glances, Jessie, James and Meowth decided to walk carefully towards the room which the hand extended outwards from, whilst also keeping in mind not to attract the attention of the other Rockets who were busy at their posts.

Turning into the dimly lit room, they saw that the person waiting for them inside was none other than…

"Mom!" Jessie cried in a hushed whisper, tightly embracing her mother whom she hadn't seen for what felt like a lifetime.

"I've missed you so much, my sweet Jessica…" Miyamoto wept softly, caressing her daughter's hair as they both knelt down on the floor in each other's arms.

"We were so _scared_, mom…we thought that we would surely be done for!" Jessie sobbed. "We've been watched so closely for the past two weeks, and I don't know how much longer we could've taken!"

"Ssh, ssh…it's all right now, Jessie. Mother's here to help you now," Miyamoto kissed Jessie on the forehead. She then looked up to see her two companions. "Ah. You must be James and Meowth!"

"Yes, maam," James confirmed, whereas Meowth just simply nodded.

"Thank you for always being there for Jessie. It makes me glad to know that she's in good hands. You're a wonderful husband to my daughter, and a true friend to her, I'm sure," she smiled, first at James and then at Meowth.

"Mom," Jessie said, taking out a precious photo of Demetry and Belle playing with each other from her pocket, as the two of them stood up again, "these are my children, Demetry and Belle. I'd like for you to meet them some day, if we get the chance."

Miyamoto looked at the picture, stroking her grandchildren's faces softly on the picture as tears welled up in her eyes. "They're beautiful. I'm sure your father would've loved them as well. If we get through this, Jessie, I promise that I'll give up being a Rocket, and we can be a true family again. I promise." She handed the picture back to Jessie, and they began to discuss their course of action. "So, things have been going badly for you, yes?"

"Yeah, mom, they have," Jessie sighed. "We're basically stuck in the communications department, taking reports from agents all around, but making no real progress. But we _have _managed to overhear that the scientists in the lab are developing some kind of radio wavelength."

"What's even _more _worrying is the fact that they were talking about Dr. Fuji, who's apparently working on developing a _special _radio wavelength, but for reasons we don't know yet," James added. "They were also talking about Team Galactic personnel, who are also involved in this project."

"Hmm…if they're co-operating with Team Galactic and are also creating radio wavelengths," Miyamoto thought briefly, before coming to a quick conclusion, "then they're _undoubtedly _developing a spacecraft to emit the signals from. The lab in which they're developing the radio waves is too small to infiltrate, but the spacecraft is most _definitely_ under construction in the engineering bay, which is the only place big enough to facilitate something of that size."

"So whaddaya suggest dat we do?" Meowth asked.

Miyamoto gave an assuring smile. "Don't you worry – I'll take care of it. I'll infiltrate the engineering bay and find out what they're doing. After that, I'll need to have a talk with Giovanni. As I'm a senior agent who's served for many years, I won't be under suspicion, and Giovanni might just be inclined to share more about the plan with me. If they are indeed developing something in the bay, I'll know for sure whether he's lying to me or not."

"Mom…are you sure things'll work out that way? What if Giovanni and the other officers suspect _you_, like they're all suspecting us?" Jessie asked.

"It's a risk we're going to have to take, darling," Miyamoto admitted, "but I'm _not _just going to leave you here alone, with no hope at all."

"Thanks, mom…I could always count on you…" Jessie smiled, and they hugged each other again.

"You should get back to your stations now," her mother insisted, looking up. "They will be suspicious where you could've gone off to, if you stay here for too long. I'll head for the engineering base now. Good luck, my dears."

The trio then returned to their posts, Jessie burdened by a heavy heart. She felt overwhelmed after finally being reunited with her mother after so long, and found it painful that their current circumstances prevented them from rekindling their relationship. Her husband looked at her from the corner of his eye; he wanted to comfort her, but couldn't find the right words to say. Instead, he held her hand, and his feelings were reciprocated by Jessie who squeezed his hand gently in return. Their hearts were slightly uplifted due to her mother's return, but as always, danger was all around them, seemingly about to engulf them in a moment's notice…

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

Working tirelessly on developing the transmitter on the satellite inside the engineering bay, Charon glanced sideways at his fellow Galactic scientists who were working alongside their fellow colleagues and Team Rocket engineers in constructing various parts of the satellite. His brief moment of respite having being deemed to be over, Charon continued his perpetual and laborious tasks before his attention was caught by the ringing of his communications device in his labcoat pocket.

"Yes, Saturn, what is it?" he replied quickly, his haste evident in the tone of his voice.

"We need to talk – it's a matter of urgency. Meet me outside the doors of the engineering bay," his co-admin said. Out of curiosity, Charon placed his device back into his pocket as he moved out of the bay, using his unique clearance card to gain passage through the doors. Sure enough, he saw Saturn casually leaning against the steel wall with his arms crossed in a dull manner.

"What have you called me for?" Charon asked.

"Come with me. Jupiter and Mars are waiting in a room nearby," Saturn said, and began to walk down the corridor, Charon following him. They eventually came to a small, unlit room that was used mainly for storage. The other two Galactic admins were waiting for the two of them to return, Mars showing a slight bit of impatience and boredom with her facial expression.

"You've finally arrived. Now, we should get started on talking about our course of counter-action," she said.

"If you're referring to the fact that you suspect that Giovanni is merely _using _us to achieve his own personal objectives, and then discarding us, then _yes_, I am quite well aware of that," Charon replied. "Men like Giovanni who are notorious for their conduct are _very _predictable, indeed."

"We need to decide on just _what _we're gonna do, _if _and _when _those Rockets turn on us. _Now_," Jupiter said gruffly.

"Oh, they won't be turning on us," Saturn said deviously, as the three others looked at him in slight confusion. "…We're going to turn on _them_."

"…I'm listening," Mars spoke in an intrigued whisper.

"It's simple," Saturn chuckled. "We lay low until the day all the pieces start to fall into place. If what we believe will happen is true, then that snivelling kid, his friends, and the authorities will try to stop the plan as it begins to roll into action. Then obviously, the Rockets will have no choice but to defend the facility. Giovanni will then most likely ask us to assist in the defence of the facility until the satellite's launch is complete, and it transmits its signal across this side of the globe. Meanwhile, we will fool Giovanni by stating that we will mobilise to aid him immediately, but in fact we will keep the vast majority of our forces within this facility. After storming its vital parts, we will wrest command from the Rockets completely, eliminating all those who resist us. With the Rockets neutralized both outside and inside the facility and the satellite under our control, we will at last be able to take our first step to accomplishing our ultimate goal of the reshaping of the known universe…and bringing back our leader, Cyrus."

"Cyrus…" Jupiter murmured. "Saturn…do you really think…this satellite could reach out to the legendary guardians, allowing us to use their power to bring him back?"

"It is impossible to say, Jupiter," Saturn shook his head. "The satellite signal _may _or _may not _allow us to reach out to the guardians themselves. Remember that it's the _Rockets _who are in charge of developing the radio wavelength signal, and it is _impossible _to determine anythingabout it ourselves, at present."

"Impressive, Saturn," Charon grinned. "Cyrus himself will be most pleased with your…_resourcefulness, _when he is returned to us…"

"That's enough discussion for the moment. We must return to our posts, otherwise the Rockets may get suspicious. _Remember _what we have spoken of, today," Saturn looked solemnly at each of his co-admins, and then they all dispersed back to their duties.

* * *

Minutes after her conversation with Jessie, James and Meowth, Miyamoto walked through the corridors of the huge facility, keeping her head up and looking sharp at all times. The lower ranking personnel simply looked at her momentarily, before looking away in fear of her authority as they recognised her. As a top-ranking agent of Team Rocket, she knew quite literally every single corner of the facility, avoiding all the places where hidden agents could be secretly watching her movements. In the most highly-restricted areas where even she would not be allowed access, she also avoided every single security camera, stealthily disabling those which had to be taken out for her to move on.

Disabling the security camera guarding the doors to the engineering bay, she carefully approached the entrance, looking around to make sure that she was alone. She stared at the compartment which all personnel had to insert a clearance card into to gain access, with a hint of frustration in her eyes; access to the engineering bay was strictly restricted only to the personnel authorized to use it. Attempting to use her own clearance card would certainly deny her access, with potentially devastating effects as a consequence.

But then, as she heard the tapping of footsteps from behind her, she quickly concealed herself behind a cylindrical machine, peeping her head slightly to the side to see who it was. A Team Galactic scientist in a white lab coat was walking towards the security door, while scribbling something on a clipboard. Silently, Miyamoto pulled out a capsule containing a mixed solution of chloroform and other chemicals designed to induce a state of short-span memory loss, and a small piece of cloth. After applying a few drops to the cloth, she put away the capsule in preparation to take out the scientist.

"An acceleration rate of 3g per second, until finally reaching a terminal velocity of-oompfh!" the Galactic mumbled to himself as he continued his observations, until he was quickly incapacitated by Miyamoto, falling into a deep sleep as a result of the chloroform. Miyamoto then removed his clearance card from his labcoat chest pocket and used it to open the door, which revealed a dimly-lit walkway leading to what seemed to be a control station.

Treading carefully, she made her way down the walkway without making a sound. Her job was made simpler somewhat, due to the lack of security cameras in the narrow corridor. As she approached the control station, she crouched behind a large steel crate. She remained concealed in near-total darkness, as she looked out from the side of the crate, observing for any threats. There were two more Galactic scientists working on separate consoles, as well as a security camera which panned slowly about. Luckily for her, the camera had rotated itself to the left, instead of the right side where she was observing it from.

The two Galactics were both working silently, keeping their eyes on a set of data shown on each of their computer monitors. Pulling out a special dart designed for jamming electrical equipment, Miyamoto threw it with deadly precision at the camera, disabling it just as it was about to rotate to her direction. The camera sizzled and electric volts jolted about, before the noise died down with it.

"Hey, what was that?" one of the scientists looked over his shoulder to see that the camera was now in a smoking wreck.

"Something's happened to the camera!" the other replied, and they both stood up out of their seats and moved to inspect the device.

"What could have taken out-what's this?" the first scientist said, pulling the dart out of the camera with his gloved hand.

With a swift movement, Miyamoto took out two extra darts filled with the same chemical as the incapacitating substance she used on the first Galactic scientist with the clipboard. As the darts penetrated their skin, the two scientists gave a small whimper of pain, before falling silent on the floor. Once she was sure they were down, Miyamoto quickly removed the darts from their unconscious bodies and the camera, placing them back in their places in the inner side pocket of her uniform. She moved the two men, placing them in a sitting position on their respective chairs, so as to make it look like they simply dozed off on the job.

With this done, her attention turned to what lay beyond the yellow-tinted fiberglass of the control station: a massive body of metal was situated inside the engineering bay, with several pieces of machinery assembling it piece by piece, creating a perpetual rattling noise. Attached to it was a large satellite dish. Miyamoto's convictions were now confirmed: with this satellite, Team Rocket would be able to emit a high-frequency radio signal across their side of the globe, bringing virtually all Pokémon under their control.

Turning her back on the fiberglass, Miyamoto quickly ran stealthily back down the corridor, using the clearance card again to gain passage through the doors, which closed again upon her exiting. After exiting the engineering bay, she slipped the clearance card back into the pocket of the unconscious Galactic scientist, then dragged him into the nearby room and placed him on a chair.

Once everything was finished, she headed to Giovanni's office, dodging all cameras once again, before assuming a professional stance as she entered the non-restricted area in the corridor leading to the reception room. Inside, as always, was Giovanni's secretary, who looked up at her as she saw her entrance.

"Ah, Elite Officer Miyamoto. I didn't expect your arrival so soon. How may I help you?" she asked.

"I need to see the boss. It's an urgent matter," Miyamoto said.

"He is currently speaking to Elite Officer Domino, but I shall inform him of your request to speak to him," the secretary said, and typed away on her keyboard. A short time later, she spoke to Giovanni, who was on the other end of the transponder. "Sir, Elite Officer Miyamoto has returned from the Sinnoh region, and requests to see you."

"You may send her in," Giovanni replied, and the conversation was ended. The secretary then motioned Miyamoto to see to his office with a sway of her head, before returning to her duties. Miyamoto walked to Giovanni's office, halting just outside the door. Exhaling deeply, she prayed that nothing bad would happen to Jessie, James and Meowth as a result of her discussion with Giovanni; she knew all too well how shrewd, resourceful and cunning he was.

Then, as the door slowly swayed open, Miyamoto's eyes met those of Domino, who looked at her without the usual contempt she had for other Rocket personnel, but a fairly blank expression – after all, the two of them were equal in rank, and Miyamoto higher in terms of seniority. Miyamoto stepped aside briefly, giving Domino space to move out, before entering the office and closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Miyamoto, so you've returned from your duty in the Sinnoh region. Quite ahead of schedule, I might add," he smugly grinned. "But then again, your reputation as one of Team Rocket's most efficient officers proceeds you. Now, exactly what issue did you wish to speak to me about?"

"As you've ordered, sir, I have overseen the acquisition of the major radio towers in the Sinnoh region," she replied. "All main targets have been acquired, save for the towers in Hearthome and Jubilife City, but they will fall under our control in a matter of days – the undercover agents are currently undergoing the final phase of legal requirements to attain them."

"Excellent. As always, you are impeccably reliable," Giovanni chuckled.

"But sir, I still have questions as to what exactly you're hoping to achieve through the acquisition of the radio towers," Miyamoto said as she went straight to the point. "If you're ordering us all to gain control of all those radio stations, then it is clear that you plan on launching a satellite of some sort to send out a signal to all of them. I've also seen a couple of Galactic personnel walking about this facility upon my arrival here. Just what is it that you're planning, sir?"

"Hahaha…brave and outspoken, as ever. Very well – I will share with you the details of our grand undertaking," Giovanni grinned. "Have a seat." As Giovanni gestured her to seat herself on the chair opposite to him in front of his desk, she did so. "Given your intuition, you must already know that I have assigned other elite officers such as yourself to the regions of Hoenn and Unova, while I myself am overseeing the acquisition process in the Kanto and Johto regions. And, like you've said, I am also overseeing the construction of a grand satellite, in the engineering bay in this facility. It will be launched in approximately just under two weeks' time from now. In the meantime, I will assign you to work alongside fellow Elite Officer Domino. You will begin your new tasks soon."

"Understood, sir," Miyamoto nodded, and stood up out of her chair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some matters to attend to."

"Before you leave, Miyamoto," Giovanni spoke, stopping her as she began to walk away. "Moments before your arrival, I have received a message from agents Butch and Cassidy in the security department. There has been a…breach in the engineering bay, and the cameras in its vicinity sabotaged. I trust you will look into this matter and…_deal _with it as necessary."

"Yes, sir...I will see to it immediately," Miyamoto replied, trying her best to maintain a straight voice.

"…dismissed…" Giovanni whispered, and turned his chair around until he was facing the window. After he heard the door close behind her, he gazed at the ever-reaching canyon. "By assigning her to work alongside Domino, I will know for sure whether or not she and those three oblivious fools are working together to bring about the demise of my plans. They know that they have little time remaining, and very little that they can do about it. If details about our plans are leaked, I will know for sure that they were responsible, and punish them accordingly. If they don't…then I shall have what I desire, regardless."

He then stood up from his office chair, and moved towards the window. The sunlight beamed upon his face as he pulled out a small photograph from his suit's inner pocket: it was taken decades ago, during the time he travelled with Delia and Chris. Never for one time of his life did he forget the memories of the radiant smile of his beloved Delia, whom he loved with all his heart but could never have. The photo had a small portion of it cut out completely, for the very sight of Chris made Giovanni's blood boil.

Giovanni then put away the photo back into the inner pocket of his suit, looking determinedly across the horizon as the ambition within him burned like searing flames.

He would have her back, no matter what the cost…

* * *

**(At Ash & Misty's house in the Seafoam Islands)**

**(Ash's POV)**

At 9:42pm in the evening, Misty and I sat on the floor together in front of the fireplace, sometime after putting Ethan and Claire to bed. We each had a mug of hot chocolate, while Pikachu and Marill were eating marshmallows they cooked on the fire.

"Y'know, this is all making me quite nervous," I said, "waiting around like this until the day comes when we have to act. Not to mention having almost all of our communication devices chipped by Team Rocket."

"Regardless of how long this'll take, honey, we _have _to endure through it," Misty insisted, placing her hand on top of mine. "Think of how _easy _things are for us, compared to Jessie, James and Meowth, who have to put their lives on the line every day."

"You're right, Mist," I sighed, then looked at her as I grinned. "H_ell, _you're _always _right. When are you _ever_ wrong?"

Misty smiled. "Too bad you never realized that during our journeys." She then looked down, her face full of worry. "Still, I'm so worried about those three, especially Jessie…she's become somewhat of a sister to me, after she decided to quit Team Rocket…"

"Kekeke…" I chuckled, snorting slightly in the process.

"What's so funny?" she asked, with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"Mist, y'know you say that about pretty much _every _other girl you become friends with? First May, then Sabrina, and now Jessie. Heaven _knows _what might happen if you meet Dawn!" I laughed.

"Hey! Cut it out! It's not like you knew what it's like being a gym leader – you hardly get to talk regularly with _anyone_! It's just basically meeting some new trainer who's come for your badge, then watching them walk out the door in a matter of minutes!" she scoffed, elbowing me softly on the side.

"Or being blown out of the gym altogether by Gyarados, by accident!" I joked.

Misty's face went blank, before she smirked in concession. "Oh, _come on_…that's only happened on _rare _occasions, and only to the _cockiest _of trainers who just happened to seriously tick him off!"

Misty then smiled in silence as she placed her mug a slight distance away from her. She then adjusted herself until she was in a lying position with her laid her head in my lap. She held my left hand in both of hers and placed it over her heart, as her eyes began to wander about in pleasant thought.

"Whatcha thinking about, Mist?" I smiled, caressing her hair with my free hand.

"All this business with Team Rocket…it was so hectic, that I couldn't even get one moment's peace to think about our future. And now that it's so quiet, I've been thinking about what our lives we be like, if…if…" she trailed off, then spoke again as I prompted her by squeezing her hand. "If Ethan and Claire are not here, after they've started their Pokémon journeys."

"Well…" I grinned, "first of all, we'll have the house to ourselves. I don't think there's been a day either of us could say that, in a long, long while."

"I'd like that," Misty smiled, rubbing my hand. "But what if something happens in the future? You never know…what if we have another baby?"

"Another baby? You really want that?" I asked, astounded.

"I don't mind it at all. How about you, Ash?" she looked up at me.

"I don't have any problems, either. It's just…" I gritted my teeth slightly, "…it's just that I'm worried. About Ethan. He was so happy after the two of you came back, right up until you gave birth to Claire. The divided attention's clearly had an effect on him. If we have another baby, then…I'm afraid things'll only get more complicated with him."

Misty had a disappointed look on her face, before expressing her acceptance of the fact. "You're right, Ash…we'd better be careful with him. Otherwise, even your mom may not be able to make him the slightest bit happy anymore."

Our attention then turned to the creaking sound of the staircase. After a few more seconds, we saw Claire toddling towards us, heading straight towards Misty with an eerie look on her face. Misty sat up from my lap and extended her arms out to Claire, who hugged her.

"Mommy, I'm hungry…" she said softly.

"Sweetheart, didn't mommy give you some warm milk before you went to bed?" Misty asked, cradling Claire in her arms.

"Yes, mommy. But I'm hungry again – I can't sleep!" Claire responded.

Misty grinned and chuckled lightly. "Alright, honey. Wait here with Pikachu and Marill, and have a few marshmallows. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon with some more warm milk for you," she said and kissed Claire on the forehead.

The two of us went into the kitchen, Misty getting a cup out while I pulled the milk carton out of the fridge. After setting the microwave, Misty and I leaned back on the counter, waiting for the milk to finish heating.

"Well, we know now just _whose _stomach Claire might've inherited," Misty joked. "Let's just hope that it doesn't become like that bottomless pit that Brock and I have grown accustomed to."

"_Come on_, Mist, that's just _mean_," I laughed. "And besides, I _need _my energy!"

"_Everyone _needs energy, Ash, but _you_? Sometimes I've wondered just _who _eats more – your Snorlax, or _you_!"

Chuckling, I kissed her on the cheek before the microwave beeped to signify that the milk had finished heating. After Misty took the milk out, we both returned to see that Claire was happily eating some marshmallows with Pikachu and Marill.

"Here you go, pumpkin," Misty smiled as she handed the mug to Claire, taking care to ensure that Claire got a hold of the handle. "Be careful and don't spill any now, honey. It might be a little hot!"

"Thanks, mommy!" Claire beamed as she carefully took the milk out of Misty's hands. She eventually finished all the milk, having a few more marshmallows as she drank.

"Are you alright now, sweetheart?" Misty asked, stroking her hair.

"Yes, mommy!" Claire smiled back.

"That's great! Now let's go up to bed! Come on up with mommy!"

Misty held Claire's hand and stood up with her to go upstairs, while Pikachu handed me the bag of marshmallows which I put back into the pantry. The fire was now on the verge of dying out, with tiny embers being all that remained. After Marill extinguished the last flickers of fire with a tiny Water Spout, we all went up the stairs. Pikachu and Marill went into our bedroom silently after I motioned them to, while Misty and I took Claire into her room, making as little sound as possible to avoid waking Ethan, who was sleeping in the adjacent room.

After laying Claire down on her bed and tucking her in, Misty sat by her side, smiling as the moonlight shone upon both of them.

"Goodnight, my darling," Misty said, fondling her hand softly.

"Goodnight, mommy," Claire replied, and the two of them kissed each other on the cheek. After Misty left Claire's side and came by my side, she put her arm around my waist and rested her head gently against my shoulder, smiling at the little angel who was illuminated by moonlight on her bed. "Goodnight, daddy," Claire said to me as she looked at the two of us.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams," I said, and Misty and I left Claire's room, closing the door quietly behind us. Before we went to our own bedroom, I peered through the small gap between Ethan's bedroom door and its frame. Ethan also appeared to be asleep, although I couldn't see his face as he lay on his side, his back facing away. I turned around and held Misty's hand as we returned to our room, both feeling sadness as we knew deep down that there was pretty much nothing we could do about him. He and Claire were both joys in our lives, but Ethan's temperament and overly-quiet tendencies left a hole in our hearts that we felt could never be properly filled.

As we got into bed together, no words came out of either me or Misty's mouths – we both knew what the other was thinking, even without using our powers of aura. As we lay our heads down, held hands underneath the sheets and looked into each other's eyes, we could clearly see the sadness within. Kissing each other goodnight, we fell asleep with hope in our hearts – hope, that Ethan will one day return to being the cheerful son we loved and cherished dearly.

**(End of Chapter 9)**

* * *

**A/N: **I've got an Easter break holiday coming up next week. Hopefully I'll be able to make better progress then, as I'll be mostly free from uni work.

Things have actually deviated quite a bit from my original plan of this story, as I have continued writing it. I'm changing and molding my original plan, as a result.

Please leave your reviews, and keep an eye out for the next chapter. : )


	10. Familial Revelations

**Chapter 10**

**Familial Revelations  
**

**(At Team Rocket HQ)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

As Miyamoto continued her duties assigned to her to work alongside Domino, the anxiety in her only grew as more time passed. As much as she wanted to continue her own, personal mission of trying to discover the exact details behind Team Rocket's plots, things were not on her side. They both knew that as the launch date of the satellite drew closer, it also meant that it was imperative that they closely monitor the Galactics for any sinister plot they could execute. At the same time, Miyamoto and Domino were always wary of each other, always keeping an eye on the other.

"No sign of any suspicious activity…_yet_," Domino remarked, looking at Miyamoto from the corner of her eye as the two of them walked together down the corridor leading to the radio wavelength lab.

"The Galactics seem to be laying low for the moment, but from what you've told me about the conversation between their admins you overheard, it is clear that their ultimate aim is to sabotage our plans," Miyamoto replied.

"Our next task is to check up on the scientists who are working on the radio wavelengths in the lab down this hallway," Domino said. "The boss wants us to check on their progress. They should be very close to completion, by now."

Miyamoto nodded silently, and the two of them were soon in front of the door. Using her passcard to gain access, Domino entered the dimly-lit lab, and Miyamoto behind her.

"The boss is curious as to whether you're close to completing the radio wavelengths. The deadline is fast-approaching – a fact that I'm sure you're well aware of," Domino said to one of the scientists, folding her arms.

"Indeed, Elite Officer Domino," the man replied slightly nervously. "We are almost finished – there's just slight portions of the wavelengths we have to tweak and correct, and everything will be complete. We estimate that it will take just another day or two."

"And how is the boss's special wavelength coming along? I imagine _that's _close to completion, as well?"

"Ah, yes…you see, about that…" the scientist nervously scratched the side of his neck. "'s confined himself – alone – inside the back compartment of the lab. No-one's seen or contacted him in there for as long as I can remember. But knowing him and his obsessive traits, none of us are worried about his progress. Would you…like to try and check on his progress?"

Domino looked to her right, towards the compartment where Fuji was supposedly working, as she twirled the curls of her golden hair with her left hand. Although she indeed wanted to check for herself, she had faith in Fuji's obsessive professionalism. "No. I don't think that's necessary," she replied, beginning to turn away as she gave a sly look at the scientist. The others behind him, meanwhile, were too immersed in their work to take any notice of her. "Well, then…carry on…"

The scientist nodded and returned to his work, while Domino and Miyamoto exited the lab, and the door closed automatically behind them. Their next destination was the security station, to which they were immediately headed.

"I must say, you're rather gifted and extremely efficient, for such a young Elite Officer," Miyamoto grinned. "How old are you, exactly?"

Domino chuckled, before giving the senior Rocket her answer. "27. I've been in Team Rocket for my whole life, ever since I was a young child. I was deemed to be so gifted, that Giovanni himself made me an Elite Officer, at the tender age of 12."

"My…you just might be the youngest-ever Elite Officer in Team Rocket history!" Miyamoto laughed. "Though I always believed that such a rank belongs to older personnel who proved themselves through many years of service, things inevitably change along with leaders when a new one is installed. I _must_ say – things are run significantly differently around here with Giovanni in charge, compared to Madame Boss. _Very _different, indeed."

"He's always said that his mother was never the right type to run Team Rocket – called her unfit to give proper orders to her subordinates, that she lacked resourcefulness, constantly made mistakes which demonstrated her stupidity, and that she lacked a proper 'vision'. He's never told _anyone _just how exactly or why he wrested control over Team Rocket away from her, instead of waiting to inherit the organization in due time. But if you ask _me_…" Domino paused in her speech briefly, before continuing, "…if you ask _me, _I'd say that he did it out of revenge. Given your history with Team Rocket, I'm sure you know much better than me about how Giovanni was abandoned as a baby by Madame Boss, yes?"

"Of course," Miyamoto replied. "I was the single Officer who was closest to Madame Boss during her reign." She stopped there, as she thought that the memory of the event was slightly too personal for her to reveal. She still remembered the night when Madame Boss called her to her office while she was heavily drunk, sitting smugly in her seat. As Miyamoto stood before her and listened, she learned that Giovanni had been abandoned in the outskirts of Viridian Forest by two of her agents merely hours before. The moment Miyamoto had heard this from her, she was horrified – her faith in Madame Boss had been rattled when she learned that her beloved Jessie was handed to an orphanage. She had learned to accept that, however, as she always wanted Jessie to be able to live a normal life without the overshadowing influence of Team Rocket. But listening to her boss speak humorously about her own callous abandonment of her own son was almost too much to bear, as the tears began to fall from her eyes. A once close friendship was significantly strained from that day forward, until it finally dissipated altogether after Madame Boss's disappearance and Giovanni's ascendancy.

"Is something the matter?" Domino stopped and looked at Miyamoto, who had an uneasy look on her face.

"N..no…let's keep moving," Miyamoto answered, barely managing to prevent tears forming in her eyes as the two of them continued on. Domino once again used her passcard to gain access to the security station, the twin steel doors sliding open to the left and right. But the sight which she set her eyes upon at that moment brought fury into her eyes, as she clenched her fists in anger.

"_Wake up, you idiots! Wake…up!_" she bellowed as she slapped the faces of both Butch and Cassidy, who had fallen asleep at their stations, violently waking them up and putting them in a state of mental shock, rather than alertness.

The two of them immediately stood upright out of their seats, trembling as they stood side by side, looking at her. "I'm…I'm sorry, Elite Officer, but…there's just been absolutely _nothing _to do around here! No-one, and…and absolutely no Pokémon have been spotted or…p-picked up via scans in a ten-mile radius of the headquarters for…for _days_!" Butch stammered fearfully. His anxiety was once made worse, however, as Domino walked slowly towards him, starting to circle around him.

"Your duty," she spoke in a hissing whisper, "is to stay alert at all times, and to be on the lookout for even the _slightest _hint of movement. There will be _no _sleeping on the job. There will be _no _lounging around for even a _second_, until your shift is finished." She leaned forward, placing her mouth barely inches away from Butch's right ear. Butch's entire body started to vibrate in fear, as he felt her soft breaths against the skin of his neck. Grinning at Butch's reaction, Domino spoke again. "_Is…that…clear?_"

"Y-yes, Elite O-o-officer!" he answered.

"…Good…" Domino whispered, drawing away.

"Pardon me for asking, ma'am, but…" Cassidy asked in a slightly less afraid voice than her partner, as she looked at Miyamoto. "Who are you? I've never seen you before in this facility."

"Oh, me?" Miyamoto said, smirking at her. "I'm Elite Officer Miyamoto Musashi, Special Agent Jessica Musashi's mother. Perhaps you are acquainted with my daughter, yes?"

Cassidy's eyes widened as she also began to shake in fear. "Y…yes…I am. Why?"

"Nothing, dear. Just…be good to her," Miyamoto smiled, and she and Domino left, leaving the nervous Butch and Cassidy alone in the security station.

"That was rather impressive," Domino grinned as they walked away. "I don't think I've ever seen _anyone _scare someone like that, with merely a smile. Except the boss himself, of course."

"Well, I always believed that _nothing _gets people moving and busy, than a smile," Miyamoto chuckled. "It keeps them…_motivated_." She then looked up, as she realized that she had more urgent things to attend to. _Personal _things. "Do we have any other stations we must go to, anytime soon?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," Domino said, looking at her. "Why?"

"I'd like to go to the communications department. I have…things I must do, there."

"…Please elaborate on what _'things' _require your attention at this point in time?" Domino asked, crossing her arms.

Miyamoto stayed silent for a brief moment, trying to find a proper excuse for her going to the communications department, whereas the true reason behind it was that she wanted to see how Jessie, James and Meowth were coping. As soon as it dawned upon her, she answered Domino's question, trying to sound as calm and proper as possible.

"As an overseer for operations in the Sinnoh region, I'm expecting several reports from the lower-ranking agents under my supervision there. They should be acquiring the last of the Sinnoh broadcast centers, shortly."

Domino looked straight at her eyes quietly, as she was nowhere close to buying the story. She smiled, putting her left arm down while she put her right hand against the side of her waist as she spoke. "That won't be necessary. I'll be well and truly able to take those reports on your behalf." Miyamoto swallowed nervously as she heard this. "Meanwhile, I need you to make a closer watch on the senior Galactic admins and their higher-ranking officers, seeing as barely any of them will recognize you here compared to me, as they've seen me around ever since they arrived here. I believe you are quite peerless in your subterfuge skills, correct? Find out as much as you can about their plots, and come back and report to me. I'll relay the information myself to the boss."

With that, Domino began walking away to the communications department alone, leaving Miyamoto standing by herself in the corridor. Saddened, Miyamoto walked into a nearby open room, collapsing in tears on the floor. She beat her fist against the metallic wall, realizing that Giovanni had ordered her to work alongside Domino, who would be able to keep an eye on her at all times, preventing her from ever making contact in private with Jessie, James and Meowth.

But Miyamoto was determined. She was determined to see her beloved daughter live the free and happy life which she had always desired. She would stop at nothing in her own mission to free Jessie from the shackles of Team Rocket…even if it meant losing her own life.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, in Fuji's compartment…)**

"At last…I have done it…"

The whispers of seemed to echo around the dark confines of his private compartment, as his task was finally completed. He had finished the special wavelength designed for capturing Mew and Mewtwo; such was his obsessive devotion to his work that it was completed even before the standard wavelength, which approximately half a dozen scientists were working together on.

Taking only a short time to marvel at the complexity of his accomplishment, he spun around and walked rapidly in a gaunt manner towards the door, unlocking it and revealing himself to his fellow scientists. As they heard the door swing open, they looked at him in disbelief, partly from their amazement that he managed to complete such a feat alone in so short a time, but mostly due to the almost deathly figure which stood before them: a walking corpse.

Refusing to spend even a minute to check on his assistants' progress, Fuji walked quickly to the door security panel, opening the door and proceeding in a gaunt, unstable manner in the direction of Giovanni's office. Giovanni's secretary, noticing the ghastly figure of a man walking rapidly across the reception room, was too shocked to even call out to him. Finally, after approaching the doors, Fuji swung them violently open, to see a rather calm Giovanni sitting at his desk, looking at him with his fingers joined together.

"Ah, Fuji…perhaps you'd like to explain your rather…_hasty_ arrival here?" Giovanni asked in a composed manner.

"I have finished the task you've assigned me – the special radio wavelength frequency is completed. Now…will you uphold your end of the bargain?" Fuji eyed him, his voice clearly showing his determination that he would not take no for an answer, even from Giovanni.

"Hahaha…I see that my faith in your enthusiasm was not misplaced," Giovanni chuckled. "Very well – you shall have your wish. If you proceed to the specimen lab, you will surely find the DNA traces of your daughter contained there. I will see to it that you are given full clearance to the lab, as well as an underground experiment facility which I will give personal usage to you." He then pulled out a blueprint map from underneath the papers on his desk, and handed it to Fuji. It was a map of the lower levels of the headquarters, specifying the location of the underground facility.

Without another word, Fuji walked rapidly out of the office, pulling the door closed behind him. He sped down the hallway as the secretary looked blankly at him, then disappeared out of her sight. He continued his rapid movement until he came to the specimen lab door, which was guarded by two grunts on either side of it. Stopping right in front of the door, Fuji did not look at either of the guards but straight at the door, the two men looking frightfully at each other before one of them opened the door via console. As he gained access to the lab, Fuji's pace became contrastingly slower as he walked, gazing at the long array of specimens – a sample for every single DNA strand that had been used by Team Rocket in recent decades – all lined up in dozens of elongated glass shelves.

Then, at last, Fuji found what he had been looking for. He came upon a small, glass cylinder which contained three strands of his daughter Amber's hair. Grasping it, he put it into his labcoat pocket and walked out of the lab. After using the blueprints to find his way through secret passageways to the lowermost sections of the HQ, Fuji pushed open the rusty iron doors which stood before him and turned on the lights, revealing an old collection of various devices, machinery and compartments which were not too different from those he had used in his attempts to clone Amber.

Shutting the doors closed behind him, Fuji approached the nearby table and placed upon it the cylinder containing Amber's hair. Applying the power to every piece of machinery, he leaned forward upon the table, looking reflectively for a moment at the only thing he currently had which reminded him of his beloved daughter, before once again starting to work on his greatest dream and ambition.

* * *

**(At Ash & Misty's home)**

**(Ash's POV)**

Misty and I sat together on the couch watching TV, in an extremely bored state. Claire was playing with her toys along with Pikachu and Marill on the floor, while Ethan simply stood looking out a nearby window. Things were now starting to get to our heads: our video phone and other electronic communications devices were chipped, so we couldn't use them to contact Mom and Dad, nor Brock and Sabrina. We couldn't fly elsewhere either, seeing as Team Rocket could slip back into the house and cause even more trouble we would not be aware of. Ultimately, it came down to waiting it out together, but just _how_ long it would take, none of us could say.

"I'm so _bored_, Ash!" Misty whined, closing her eyes and leaning sideways until she fell into my lap. "I want to go and visit Brock and Sabrina as well as your parents, but we just _can't_! Those stupid Rockets!"

"I know, Mist, I know," I sighed, running my fingers through her hair. "But from what we know already about their plans, things are moving along quite quickly regarding the radio towers, and we might not even have to wait for that long. A week or two, maybe."

"You're probably right, Ash," she said, rubbing my hand which lay upon her head. "I'm glad to know that if we _do _stop Team Rocket's plans once and for all, we'll only have to put up with this for a short time. But it's the fact that things could go wrong, that worries me the most."

"Aah, don't worry too much about that, Mist," I grinned. "I _am _the Chosen One, after all."

"You and that _ego _of yours, mister! We can at least be thankful that it's not as bad as Gary's!" she chuckled, playfully touching the tip of my nose with her index finger.

We were suddenly mildly surprised by the ringing of the phone of my Pokégear, which told me that I received a message. "It's from Jessie," I said, opening up the message.

"What does it say?" Misty said as she sat up on the couch.

"It says, 'My mom's come back, and she's helping us to find out when Team Rocket's plan is going to be put into motion. She's an Elite Officer, so she should be able to help us a lot in discovering the relevant details of the satellite launch. We still don't know when exactly the launch will take place, but from what we know, it could be within the next seven days or so, given the fact that there are only one or two major radio stations to be captured in each of the regions. Also, the Galactics seem to be coming up with a plan of their own regarding the satellite. We don't know what might happen from here onwards. Stay alert.'"

"Ash, we'd better contact the Pokémon League as soon as possible. We should also contact Brock and Sabrina as well as your parents about this," Misty insisted, placing a hand on my forearm.

"You're right, Mist," I nodded. "We should contact all of them right away." I stood up out of the couch and went into the kitchen, so that Claire wouldn't be worried by hearing me speak in a serious tone.

"Mommy, where's daddy going?" Claire looked up and asked Misty. Ethan, meanwhile, didn't move from gazing out the window.

"Daddy's gone to the kitchen, sweetheart. He's got some important calls he has to make right away. Just keep on playing with Pikachu and Marill, and don't worry about a thing. He'll be back in a short while," Misty answered, crouching down to Claire's eye level and gently holding her shoulders.

"Okay, mommy!" Claire smiled, and Misty stroked her hair as she went back to playing with the two Pokémon.

After dialing the number of the Indigo Plateau, I waited for a while before my call was answered. "Hello. You've reached the Indigo Plateau reception. How may I help you?" replied a Nurse Joy.

"Hi. This is Ash Ketchum. I was wondering if Lance is available at the moment?" I asked.

"Oh, Ash! It's good to hear from you again! It's Claire!" she brightly responded.

"Hi, Claire, it's good to hear from you as well," I smiled.

"Just a moment – I'll inform Lance that you're calling, and patch you through to him. He's unoccupied at the moment."

"Thanks, Claire. Well, take care now," I farewelled her.

"You too, Ash. It's always a pleasure hearing from you. Bye!" she said.

Following a short period of waiting, Lance spoke to me from his phone. "Ah, Ash. I understand it's an urgent matter. Have you learned something new about Team Rocket's plans?"

"Hi, Lance. Yes, I've received another message from my friends who are in Team Rocket's headquarters. They've told me that Team Rocket's satellite launch could take place in about a week's time, as they've got only one or two major radio stations left to acquire in each of the regions. Jessie's also told me that her mother – an Elite Officer in Team Rocket – is also helping them in keeping us informed about anything that happens there. But things have gotten complicated; Team Galactic also seem to be trying to use the satellite to their own advantage, by backstabbing Team Rocket, somehow."

"That's worrying indeed…we don't have a clue on what might happen, then. The plan we discussed at the meeting between all Elite Four members was mainly regarding Team Rocket. We never truly expected the Galactics to come up with an independent plan of their own," Lance said in a worrying voice, taking a brief pause in thought before continuing. "But thank you for this information, Ash. We now have a clear estimate about how much time we have left, and we'll see to it that the buildup of the combined security reconnaissance forces is increased accordingly."

"Alright, Lance. I'll call you again if something else comes up," I said.

"Thanks a lot again, Ash. I'll relay all of this information to the Elite Four members of the other regions, as well as discussing it amongst the four of us here. Stay safe, now."

After the call was ended, I quickly dialled the number for the Pewter City gym. A fairly long repetition of a dial tone followed, making me wonder whether anyone was home. As I was prepared to hang up and first call my parents instead, the phone was finally picked up. "Alex! Put your sister down!" Brock spoke in a hissing whisper away from the mouthpiece, but his voice was still audible to me.

"Brock? What the hell's going on over there?" I asked, puzzled.

"Ahh…sorry about that, Ash. Sabrina and I are making lunch for the kids and ourselves. Jenna's having a nap, but Alex keeps using his telekinesis skills to make her levitate in her sleep! He's getting a real kick out of it as well – the two of us can see it by looking at the grin on that cheeky rascal's face."

"Hehehe, yeah, well…kids will be kids," I chuckled.

"Too bad people can _still_ be kids when they're married and have kids of their own!" Misty teased as she came over to me. "Are you talking to Brock?"

I nodded, and then I heard Brock greet her. "Hey, is that you, Misty? How are you?"

"Pretty good, thanks, Brock. How are you and Sabrina?" she replied.

"We're doing alright here, as well. I've gotta say, Sabrina's much better at watching over the kids, if you ask me, but that's probably because she's psychic and all."

"Hehe, that's cool, Brock. Hey listen," I said, pressing the matter at hand, "I've just received another message from Jessie, and relayed it to Lance already. Jessie's told me that Team Rocket's satellite launch will most likely go ahead in the next seven days or so. There's only about one or two major radio stations in each region they haven't captured already. Jessie's mom, an Elite Officer, is helping her, James and Meowth, but things have gotten complicated now because of Team Galactic making plans of their own."

"Plans? What plans?" he asked.

"It seems they're planning on sabotaging Team Rocket's satellite launch and use it for themselves, probably. So unfortunately, things are getting uhh…_worse_ and even more unpredictable," I bit my lower lip in worry. "I called because I thought it'd be best if we kept everyone informed."

"Thanks a lot for the info, Ash. It's good to stay informed on these kind of things," Brock replied. "I'll tell Sabrina about it, and I'm sure she'll contact Erika as the two of them are close friends. We'll make sure to tell all the other gym leaders in Kanto, as well."

"Alright, then. See you later, Brock," I said as I prepared to hang up.

"Say hi to Sabrina for me!" Misty added.

"Haha, will do," Brock laughed, and the line was ended. I quickly started dialing the number for Mom and Dad's house in Pallet Town, as Misty spoke to me.

"Are you calling your parents now?" she asked as I put the phone to my ear.

"Yeah. That's about all then, in terms of the people I have to make contact with about this," I turned my head to speak to her.

After a few seconds, Mom's cheerful voice greeted me. "My darling Ashy, how are you? I saw your number come up on the video phone!"

"Hi, mom," I smiled. "Misty, the kids and I are all good. Listen, uhh…I've just received another message from Jessie, about what's going on in Team Rocket."

"Oh…What's it about, honey?" Mom's voice died down to a worried whimper. After I told her what I had told Lance and Brock, she went eerily silent, and I could've sworn I heard her sobbing at a minuscule volume which I almost couldn't hear. Finally, she gave a sullen sigh before speaking again. "That's…very saddening to hear."

"Listen…Mom…I know about you and Dad's relationship with Giovanni. You told me about it, yourself. I know Giovanni's important to the two of you because of your history with him, but…he _has _to be stopped. Jessie, James, Meowth and Jessie's mother are all putting their lives at risk in order to help us stop him. After his plans have been ended, if things go our way, then _maybe _there's a chance for you and Dad to do something about him. But for now, we all have to do everything we can to prevent his schemes from happening."

"You're…you're right, honey…" she sniffed. "Your father's currently outside with his Pokémon, as well as some of yours. I'll tell him what you told me. Bye, now…"

And with that, Mom hung up the phone, as I began to worry for her. I put the phone down on the kitchen counter, my head congested with thoughts before Misty put her arms gently around me from behind.

"Is she going to be okay?" she asked, placing her cheek against the side of my head.

"I hope so. She and Dad used to be close friends with Giovanni, until he turned his back on them. I'm just hoping that she'll be able to handle herself emotionally if things get out of hand…which I'm afraid they most likely will," I said, covering my eyes and rubbing my forehead with my right hand.

"Don't worry, Ash. Your mom – _our _mom – has _always_ been a person who is strong at heart," Misty smiled, placing a hand on my cheek and turned my face to hers until our eyes met. "She was determined to raise you as a single parent in your dad's memory when she thought he died in that boat tragedy, decades ago. She even had the courage to stand up to and scold Entei, years ago – even _I _wouldn't have dared to do something like that. She's been a loving parent figure to me ever since I met her, and a _tower _of strength whom I could always trust and rely on. She'll make it through all this, Ash. _Trust me_."

"You…you're right, Misty," I exhaled with a smile, then stood up, taking her hand in mine. "Come on – let's get back to where we were."

"By that, do you mean going back to look after our kids and Pikachu and Marill, or…just back into our comfy position on the couch?" she giggled, seductively stroking my lip.

"_Both_, if you prefer," I chuckled. Misty grinned at me as we kissed, then made our way back to the living room.

* * *

**(Team Rocket HQ)**

Determined to not let herself be hindered in her main objective of discovering the vital details behind Team Rocket's plans, Miyamoto tracked Domino's movements as bets she could when the younger Elite Officer was unaware, going about her own business. After several hours of discretion and stealthy observation, she finally discovered the location of Domino's own private quarters. Given Domino's close co-ordination with Giovanni in Team Rocket's current project, Miyamoto concluded that it was the only place where she would find out anything useful.

Mindful of Domino's senses which were as sharp as her own, Miyamoto kept her distance, avoiding making a single sound – even an expert in clandestine operations as her needed to watch every single step she took when spying on one such as Domino.

As she watched Domino head off down the corridor to her private quarters, Miyamoto swiftly withdrew to the shadowy recesses of an open room and backed herself up against the wall as she heard a single tapping sound of a footstep from the adjacent walkway, which was right around the corner.

"I've got to admit, Domino – you're one busy fox," chuckled a male voice. Miyamoto heard another low clanking sound from his position, presumably from him leaning against the steel wall.

Domino chuckled softly in response, her footsteps slowly turning around and approaching the one who was speaking to her. "Silver…I never imagined you to have so much time on your hands, considering just who your father is."

"Hehehe…I _never _have enough time on my hands to enjoy anything…except for _you_, of course," he said. He placed his hands on her sides, and the two began to kiss as he pressed her up against the wall which Miyamoto was on the opposite side of.

Domino exhaled softly as Silver laid gentle kisses upon her neck, giggling playfully before signaling him to pause by mildly turning his head away. "Yes, you're right – this isn't the best of places. Shall we go elsewhere?" Silver grinned.

"Oh…but I have some important files I need to check up on in my quarters!" Domino told him.

"Come, now…_surely _that can wait for just a _little _while?" Silver teased her serious approach while stroking her luscious golden hair.

"Well, if you put it _that _way…" Domino smiled, tickling his neck with her forefinger, "…I guess things could wait for just a _little _while, like you say."

Miyamoto then stayed silent, attentively listening until the pair of footsteps grew quieter and quieter in volume until they disappeared down the main corridor. After peering out to make sure they were gone and that no-one else was around, Miyamoto crept up to the door to Domino's quarters, which required a palm print from Domino herself to provide access. Luckily for Miyamoto, she knew from experience that the private quarters of all Elite Officers and other high-ranking personnel had such palm print clearance systems. Most important of all, she had managed to gain a sample of Domino's palm print by applying a clear, plastic sheet over a metallic surface she had touched with her ungloved hand during one of her resting periods – which were rare occasions, to say the very least.

Praying for her daughter's sake that it would work, Miyamoto became relieved once the doors to Domino's chamber swung open and granted her access after she pushed the plastic sheet against the panel. Pushing a button to the side of the doors to close them again, Miyamoto began to look for any clues or helpful documents which would allow her to gain the information she needed. Looking through various sheets of paper lying in a pile, she took extreme care to place things back in their relative positions, so as to avoid causing Domino any suspicions. But as she continued her search, her attention turned to a small notebook which lay underneath a second pile of sheets, with only its lower-left corner visible. She pulled it out, and within it was indeed the information she was looking for, albeit not as precise as she wished it to be: for it was Domino's journal. Flicking to the latest entry, Miyamoto saw the details of the events of yesterday.

* * *

_June 10_

_It's been a full three weeks since our little expedition to Cinnabar Island. I'm growing irritated with those bumbling Galactics, and especially their admins, who seem to be a slight bit too comfortable here…they must be planning on executing a plan of their own, but I haven't found out just what, yet. _

_I intend on watching them even more closely in the coming days, seeing as the satellite's launch is scheduled to take place in exactly just a week's time. I just wish that those turtling fools in the lab creating the wavelengths would finish their job quicker, so that the boss and I can concentrate on keeping a leash on the Galactics._

_Good news regarding the radio broadcast centers, though – there are only one or two left to take control of in each region, and that should give us plenty of time, or at least enough to control them all just before we launch the satellite into space. _

_I'm going to focus on watching the Galactics, as of tomorrow. This whole plan will mean nothing if those crooks get in our way. Which they will, eventually._

* * *

"Just six days left…" Miyamoto sighed. Just six days were now left for them to thwart the plans of both Team Rocket _and _Galactic.

But Miyamoto was not satisfied – although she found out the date of the launch, she still need to know the exact _time_. Placing the journal back in its respective position, she pulled out a small cardboard box and opened it, revealing a collection of folders labelled as 'Confidential'. Taking out the first folder, she opened it to unexpectedly find a condensed layer of dust lying on top of a document which she thought to be only a few weeks old.

But she was mistaken.

For the documents didn't contain any information about the satellite launch, but of Domino herself.

Still, her curiosity regarding Domino motivated her to continue looking through the files, for close to nobody in Team Rocket knew anything about her past. The first few pages were all black and white photographs, presumably during the years Domino trained to become an Elite Officer, as she looked very young in them. Flicking over several more pages, though, Miyamoto was met by a sight which shook her to the core.

_Agent Codename: Domino_

_Given Name: Julia Adele_

_Last Name: (CLASSIFIED)_

Miyamoto dropped the folder in shock as it dropped face-flat onto the floor. She had not seen her second daughter ever since the day after her birth, when she was taken from her back to Team Rocket HQ. She had made Madame Boss swear to not abandon her like she did with Jessie, and the promise was kept – Julia stayed within the boundary of the headquarters at all times. Due to the fact that Miyamoto had never returned to the HQ until this day, Julia never had a chance to know her at all.

But still, Miyamoto knew in her heart that she recognized her long-lost daughter's features somewhat, at the very moment she saw her: the two of them, as well as Jessie, shared the same deep blue eyes. Julia also possessed golden hair, just like her deceased father's, and she had her mother's lips.

The revelation was almost too much for Miyamoto to bear, as she felt her entire world contract around her. For years she had dreamed of on day being reunited with her beloved daughters, but the reality of the present – daughter against daughter, family against family – broke her heart.

Miyamoto's eyes wandered upon the document as her fingers numbly flicked over the pages one more time, until she reached the profile page again. She stared at her daughter's portrait, her heart racing and pounding against her chest as tears fell from her eyes.

Domino…

Julia…

_She was her daughter._

**(End of Chapter 10)**

* * *

**A/N: **I know…it's a great shock to suddenly think that Jessie and Domino are related. But I always wondered what Domino's true identity is, seeing as the only time I saw her was in Mewtwo Returns, and the anime producers pretty much never showed her after that movie (unless I've missed some specific episode, or rather), so I decided to be a little original. I really wanted to reveal it only in the very last chapter, but I then realized that I needed Miyamoto to realize that Domino was her daughter at an earlier stage, for plot development reasons.

I've got about four more weeks of uni after this week's Easter break, and then I'll be on holidays following my exams. I hope to get a lot done during that time.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	11. Trapped

**Chapter 11**

**Trapped**

After rearranging Julia's personal effects to the way they were, Miyamoto carefully made her way outside as the door closed behind her on her way out. She was still shaken and emotionally overwhelmed from the truth she had just discovered, but resolved to first ensure Jessie, James and Meowth's safety before she could do something about Julia.

She walked around in a fairly occupied manner, pretending to search for Julia as she turned her head to and fro to look down different corridors. Then, after barely a minute of searching, she was indeed met by Julia who was leaning against the wall on her side, her arms and legs crossed as she tilted her head sideways.

"Looking for something?" Julia asked, her deep blue eyes concentrating solely on her mother whom she never knew.

"Yes. I was looking for you, Domino," Miyamoto replied coolly, remembering to call her daughter by her alias, although it pained her to do so. "I've finished observing the Galactics, and I've been waiting for my next task. There have been no sinister movements by them up to this point."

"Alright, then. The boss is expecting us to give him a report in his office. We should go immediately," Julia stated as she began to turn around, before Miyamoto spoke to her.

"By the way…where have you been these last few minutes? I went straight to the communications department after observing the Galactics, but you weren't there, like you said you'd be! So I came back out here and started looking for you. Just where _were _you?" she lied. She then slowly turned her eyes towards several defects in Julia's appearance: a small amount of frizz was formed in the side of her hair, and minor, yet clearly visible portions of her uniform were out of order with fold marks. She had obviously forgotten to check herself in the mirror after her encounter with Silver.

At that moment, a flicker of panic came onto Julia as she stammered in response, consciously re-adjusting her uniform and hair. "Uhh…I was, uhh…"

Miyamoto chuckled. "Never mind – I won't ask about it. Now, shall we get going?"

"No. Not yet. There are some documents I have to check on, in my quarters. Wait for me here – I'll be back shortly," Julia said, and then quickly sped off down the corridor.

Miyamoto smirked as she saw her daughter disappear past a corner, finding humor in her flustered reaction. But then, another wave of sadness came over her as she realized just how much time had gone by, during which she had no contact at all with either of her daughters. Her former dreams of remaining in Team Rocket only until her family could live together in a worry-free life were now gone, replaced by the constant anxiety that their lives could be destroyed altogether if their plan failed.

Her heart heavy, she hung her head down as she leaned against the metal wall, placing her hand up against it. The only thing she wanted to do at this very moment was to take both her daughters as well as James and Meowth away from the place they would be confined in for at least the next six days, and begin their lives anew. She wanted to hold her beloved daughter whom she hadn't seen since the day after her birth, and give her all the love she had failed to give for the many years that had passed.

Summoning the courage to stop weeping, Miyamoto wiped her tears away with her uniform sleeve. Soon after, Julia re-emerged, walking to the left of her and gave a small tilt of her head to tell Miyamoto that they would now be heading to Giovanni's office. Miyamoto turned her back to Julia and looked over her shoulder, beginning to walk as the two of them were in line.

As they made their way towards the main reception where Giovanni's secretary was situated, Miyamoto found it harder and harder to keep the information she had just discovered about Julia to herself. To test whether Julia would be open to discussion about it at all, Miyamoto spoke to her. "I'm just curious, but…how exactly _did _you come to be here?"

Julia briefly glanced at her, then looked forward again as she replied. "I've _always _been here, since the day of my birth. My parents were both Elite Officers as well. Let's leave it at that."

"So you don't remember them or their faces at all? Or what's become of them?" Miyamoto asked, pretending to be oblivious to the information she herself knew.

"_No_," Julia flatly said, a hint of frustration creeping into her tone. "And as I have just said, we will _leave _it at that. Why are you so persistent in asking me about it?"

Although Julia tried to conceal her sadness and frustration at the fact that she didn't even know what became of her parents with simple irritation, Miyamoto knew better: a mother could always tell. Deciding not to push her questions further to the point of a mild interrogation, Miyamoto smiled weakly and looked forward as well. "…Nothing…let's just go, then."

As they approached the reception desk, the secretary looked up from her computer monitor to greet them. "Ah, Elite Officers Domino and Miyamoto. How may I help you?"

"The boss told us to report in at his office after our surveillance tasks had been completed. We're here to see him now," Julia replied.

"Very well. You can go see him now – he's been waiting for you," the receptionist said, then resumed her duties. The mother and daughter then walked to Giovanni's office, Julia opening the door and Miyamoto entering after her. Inside was Giovanni leaning back against his office chair, his hands gathered on top of his desk.

"It is good to know that you have carried out your assignments. Now, I'd like to hear your individual reports on the matter," he said, looking at the two.

"Everything is going as planned, sir," Julia said. "External security has been heightened after a…_disciplinary_ _exercise_, and the scientists are well on their way on completing the radio wavelengths. However, we have no way of knowing what progress has been made by Dr. Fuji on the-"

"Fuji has completed his work," Giovanni cut her off unexpectedly. "He reported back to me personally in a rather _uncouth_ manner, might I add."

"Where is he now, sir?" Julia asked, surprised that Fuji had finished the unique wavelength so soon after she had left the lab.

"I gave him clearance to use the genetics lab in the lower levels of this facility. He is now continuing his vain experiments of cloning his deceased daughter. He is _not_ to be disturbed," Giovanni uttered, stressing the importance behind his words.

"Understood, sir," Julia replied, taking a while to grasp the new turn of events before responding.

"And you, Miyamoto? What operations have _you _been carrying out?" Giovanni turned his attention to her, putting her slightly at unease.

"I've been observing the Galactics personally, watching their movements and looking for any suspicious activity or hidden motives, sir. There have been no noticeable developments so far."

"Good. As the only senior-ranking agent in this facility whom the Galactics have not encountered on a regular basis, it is up to you to discover anything you can about their plans. Continue your operations, and pay close attention to any conversations between Galactic personnel, particularly their lower-ranking agents and grunts. _One _of those fools, at least, will likely let useful information slip from their tongues. That will be all, Miyamoto – you are now dismissed. I have…specific details which I must discuss with Domino," he said, and looked at the younger Officer. Taking her cue to leave, Miyamoto departed the office and left promptly towards the communications department, to spend what little time she could with Jessie, James and Meowth.

* * *

**(Ash & Misty house, Seafoam Islands)**

**(Ash's POV)**

As we suddenly heard the ring of the doorbell, Misty and I were jolted awake on the couch. Bored out of our minds, the two of us were asleep together on the couch, our heads touching as we leaned against one another. Claire was also now wide awake, after napping on Misty's lap. Pikachu and Marill rushed towards the door with delight, as they recognized the four distinct, cheery rings of the doorbell which they knew all too well.

"Kapika!" Pikachu cried out joyfully, leaping into the arms of Sabrina after he had opened the door with the help of Marill.

"Hey, Pikachu! Did ya miss me? Cos' I sure missed _you_!" Sabrina laughed as she hugged him and kissed him on the forehead. She then let him back down on the ground as she embraced Marill as well.

"Sabrina! What are you doing here?" Misty asked in a surprised voice after walking out the living room and greeting her at the front entrance.

"Oh, come on! I came by to see you – isn't that obvious?" Sabrina beamed back.

"Yeah, but…all these chips around the house installed by Team Rocket! Aren't you afraid that…y'know?" Misty murmured as she walked towards her.

"It's alright, Mist. They installed those chips so they can intercept any calls specifically between you and the Pokémon League HQ. It's not like they wanna hear our everyday conversations!" Sabrina chuckled.

Misty smiled. "Well, I guess you're right, Sabs. Aah, it's so good to see you in person again!" The two of them hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Hi there, Sabrina," I yawned, coming off the couch to greet her along with Claire. Sabrina started giggling at me and my half-asleep stance. "Hey, come on! It's not _that _funny, is it?" I chuckled.

"Oh, Ash! I forgot to tell you – I have a surprise for you!" Sabrina smiled, putting her hands behind her back as she approached me.

"Ooh…is it some of your chocolate brownies? You know I _love _them!" I grinned, walking forward. Given that Sabrina was such a strong psychic, I thought that maybe she had some brownies levitating behind her like she occasionally did. I was ultimately disappointed. Instead of her delicious brownies, a cheeky Ghost Pokémon I knew all too well shimmered in out of thin air right in front of me and gave me a big lick across the face. "…I should've known. _Very funny_, Sabrina…"

"Hahaha! Lighten up, Ash, don't be such a drag! It's not like you had a smoke bomb go off against your face!" Sabrina mocked, bringing back memories of the past. "…Gee, come to think of it, that actually took a while to wash out of my face…"

Claire didn't seem to be frightened or even that surprised from Haunter's sudden appearance, as she was quite used to seeing him make such entrances. She smiled at the naughty ghost before running enthusiastically towards Sabrina. "Aunt Sabrina!" she laughed as the psychic trainer took her up in her arms.

"How's my darling Claire? I've sure missed _you_!" Sabrina replied in a slightly comical voice, grinning as she rubbed her nose against Claire's and kissed her on the cheek.

"Would you like some tea, sis?" Misty called Sabrina by the nickname they had for each other – though _I _personally didn't know why. "It's just past 4pm, so maybe it'd be nice to have some."

"That sounds great! Thanks, sis!" Sabrina responded brightly, coming with us into the kitchen. Being a very considerate person – sometimes _too _considerate, I might add – she helped us make the tea, before we all went into the living room together. Claire had some biscuits, before she, Pikachu and Marill played with Haunter.

"So, uhh, Sabs," Misty started, speaking after she took a sip of tea, "have you and Brock contacted all the other gym leaders?"

"Yep, we sure have," Sabrina answered. "We've called all the gym leaders in Kanto, and the ones with connections to the leaders in Johto will contact them in turn. We also thought it would've been a good idea to contact the Frontier Brains, as well."

"Oh, right…I should've given Anabel a call, maybe…" I chuckled at my own forgetfulness, before Misty jabbed me in the side with her elbow and jokingly glared at me from the corner of her eye, holding her fist up close to her face.

"Don't worry, Mist – after all, _Brock's _the one who came up with the idea," Sabrina smiled, before her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "_After _he recalled Lucy…"

"Well, boys will be boys, Sabs – there's nothing more or less that can be said about them," Misty joked. "They're either driven by hormones, or…well…hormones, actually."

The two of them then started laughing with each other as I rolled my eyes, folding my arms as I gave a single puff of breath. Changing the topic, I decided to ask Sabrina a question. "So, uhh…did you actually manage to contact you-know-who during the day?"

"Oh. _Erika_?" Sabrina's eyes flashed. I nodded. "We actually did. Fancy that! It was probably all due to the fact that we called her last. That was because…well…_you know _how Erika normally is. You just simply _can't _imagine how much she naps during the day! I always tell her to keep an eye on her pokemon, but she _never _listens. Just _how _much Sleep Powder she's exposed to during the course of a day, nobody can quite tell. Some people have even started calling her gym, 'The Sleep Powder-don Gym'!"

"Better to be surrounded by Sleep Powder than all that perfume – Brock was a virtual zombie for the whole day because of it!" I kidded.

"…You _still _don't appreciate fine things at all, _do you_?" Misty sighed, poking me in the side. I poked my tongue out at her in response.

"By the way…" Sabrina asked us, "…where's Ethan? Isn't he with you?"

Misty and I looked at each other worryingly, and Claire also looked up at us, worried for her brother. After a few seconds of silence, Misty decided to talk to her about him. "Ethan's upstairs. In his room, most likely. He hardly ever talks to any of us – it breaks my heart every day. We're…losing hope for him. We just don't know what to do about him anymore…"

Sabrina, sharing our pain, looked over at Misty in a caring way, giving her whatever emotional help she could through her psychic telepathy skills, as she couldn't comfort her with words. Misty smiled tearfully at her in response, thankful for her support.

"I wish I could give the two of you more help than I already have. I really do. But…Ethan's different to any other person I've ever seen. Not even Alakazam would be able to truly read his mind and thoughts and figure out how to help him. Ethan's mind is simply _impenetrable._ I'm sure the two of you have already tried, yourselves," Sabrina said.

"We have. Just how many times we've tried, I've lost count of," I replied grimly. "All the things which once brought him happiness after he and Misty returned to me have failed to make him even smile, after we…" I stopped, not wanting to state the reason in front of Claire. For _she _was the reason.

"What happened to Ethan is neither of your faults," Sabrina assured us. "He was exposed to a great evil so soon after his birth. You had no way of controlling the situation that ultimately lead to his change."

I grasped my head in my hands, as an excess of thoughts flooded my mind. The crisis with Team Rocket at the present was enough to keep my hands full, but knowing that I must expect an eventual conflict with Apothes again to end things once and for all…it was overwhelming.

"Honey…are you alright?" Misty said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok, Mist. We'll get through this all…somehow," I brought my head up, squeezing her hand.

"You don't have to feel like you're alone in all this, Ash," Sabrina told me. "Remember – Brock and I will _always_ be there to help you, no matter what. The same goes for your parents and your sisters, Misty. Professor Oak, Tracey, and all your other friends will be there, as well…_Even Gary_."

The last part of her sentence made the two of us lightly chuckle, for we knew it was true, regardless of how ridiculous it sounded.

After a few more minutes of conversation after finishing our tea, Sabrina told us that she had to go back now to help Brock make dinner. We all walked to the front entrance, but one thing was still bugging me in my mind…

"Hey Sabrina, I was just wondering, but…why do you have to go to the front door when you leave? Can't you just…y'know…teleport away?" I asked her.

"_Duh_, Ash! Do you think that it's good etiquette to just shimmer away when you're in someone else's house?" Misty flicked me on the side of my head.

"But…it's quicker and easier for her!" I insisted, stammering.

"Ash, you _know _how polite and empathetic Sabrina is. She'd never do something like that in someone else's house. So why would you even bother wondering?" Misty rolled her eyes at me.

"Hehehe…it's alright, sis," Sabrina laughed, then winked at her. "Boys will be boys, after all!"

"Got _that _right, Sabs," Misty grinned back. "Well, it's always a real pleasure having you around. Oh, let's make sure to all catch up in Pallet Town sometime after all of this with Team Rocket is over, 'kay?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" Sabrina smiled, and the two of them hugged and kissed each other on the cheek in the same way as they did when she first came over. After doing the same with me, Sabrina then crouched down to Claire's level and hugged her warmly. "Bye, Claire. Kiss your aunt Sabrina goodbye?"

Claire beamed at her and the two of them kissed each other on the cheek. Then, Haunter shimmered below Claire and made her levitate in the air as she laughed. Giggling as Haunter licked her across the cheek, she waved goodbye to him and Sabrina as they exited the door, teleporting away after taking a few steps.

* * *

**(Team Rocket HQ, midnight)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

Stealthily and quietly, Julia crept towards the private room occupied by Jessie, James and Meowth, to ensure that they were asleep. Silently opening the door, she saw that they indeed were, Meowth sleeping alone in one of the three single beds inside, whilst Jessie and James were interestingly snuggled up together in another, leaving one bed vacant. Smirking, Julia crept inside and took out of her pocket one of two tiny portable audio and video surveillance devices the size of a pin, given to her by Giovanni after he dismissed Miyamoto from his office.

Planting it on the lower surface of a desk to the side of the vacant bed, Julia then made her way to the trio's station in the communications department, taking great care not to let any signs of tampering remain. After making sure that she was unseen by the few personnel who were working the night shift, Julia crept into the station occupied by the three during the day, and threw the device like a dart at the ceiling. With a tiny clicking sound upon impact, the magnetic point of the device ensured that it stuck to the steel surface securely, and the small size of it made it hardly noticeable – if at all. Although she and Giovanni had allowed the trio to carry out their actions discretely without much interference, they could no longer afford to take any more risks, now that the satellite launch was barely under five days away.

Her task finished, Julia sped off down the corridor silently, detected by no-one. She directly returned to her own private quarters, thinking that nobody could've witnessed the actions she had just carried out. She was mistaken. Observing her all the way was Miyamoto, who bit her lip at the fact that she was now utterly unable to directly help Jessie, James and Meowth in any way without arousing suspicion towards them or herself.

After making sure that Julia returned to her own quarters, Miyamoto hastily took out a pen and a piece of paper from her uniform. She quickly scribbled a note for Jessie to read and placed it on top of the table inside their room, on the right side. Luckily, the table had solid wooden sides and was placed against the wall which the door was adjacent to, giving Miyamoto some peace of mind as she thought for certain that the device was the type which contained a 360-degree camera.

Returning to her own chambers, Miyamoto threw herself against her bed and wept, feeling crushed as she knew that her dreams of a reunited family with Jessie and Julia were now quickly fading into nothingness.

The next morning, Jessie was the first to wake out of the three, chuckling softly as she saw James sleeping like a baby next to her with his arm over her side. Placing his arm gently on the mattress to avoid waking him, Jessie sat up on the bed and stretched her arms and legs out. But just as she finished doing so, her eyes caught sight of the piece of paper that her mother had left on the desk the previous night. Silently, she went over to the desk, unfolded the note and read its contents.

* * *

_To my dearest Jessie,_

_Do not utter a single word whilst you are reading this note, and make sure that your husband and friend do not react in a noticeable way to it, as well. Be aware that the three of you are now being more closely watched than ever: Domino has placed portable surveillance devices both on the lower surface of this desk, and on the ceiling above your work station in the communications department. _

_Whatever you do, you must not send messages to your friends while you are in those areas. It is now close to impossible for me to ever contact you in person. The satellite launch will take place in five days' time. I know this, as I've managed to infiltrate Domino's private quarters and look through her personal effects. There is also something very important which I must tell you, but not now – doing so will only distract you. _

_Remain ever vigilant, my darling, and please stay safe. _

_I love you. _

_Your mother._

* * *

Jessie bit her lip in nervousness as she folded the note again and put it into her skirt pocket. As much as she wanted to check for herself that there was indeed a camera underneath their desk, she couldn't: it was a standard desk, after all, and checking for it would only lead to deep trouble for them.

She then turned to look at James as her husband yawned awake, rubbing the other half of the bed which she had occupied to find that she was already up. "Wha? Why are you up so early today, Jess?" he moaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, just hurry up and get out of bed! Both of you!" Jessie replied snappily, waking up Meowth in the process. "Come on – we're going down to the mess hall. We're making an early start today!" she lied, so that the planted device wouldn't pick up anything suspicious. James and Meowth shrugged at each other, and followed her out the room.

"What's da' matter wid' you today, Jess?" Meowth asked as he scratched the back of his head. "You're usually sleepin' like an Abra, right up until just barely half an hour before our morning shift starts!"

"Just come with me to the mess hall. I've got something to show you that Mom dropped off on our desk during the night. It's _very _important," she explained in a serious tone. James and Meowth looked at each other confusedly, but nodded and followed behind her. As they entered the mess hall, collected their morning meal and sat together at a section of one of the long tables, Jessie took out the piece of paper from her pocket and handed it to James under the table. James in turn held it between himself and Meowth, as they both read Miyamoto's note and shuddered at its contents.

"If they're watching our every move like this, we won't even be able to contact our friends!" James whispered.

"That's right, James. I can't help but feel that we're backed into a corner now," Jessie said, biting her lower lip.

"So what do we do?" Meowth wondered. "We can't just sit around 'ere doin' nothing while all this is going on! We gotta tell em' _something_!"

"If Mom is right about the locations Domino planted the surveillance devices, the only places we should worry about being caught are in our own room and in our workstation in the comm. department. If we manage to send out messages to Ash from other areas, we _should _be fine," Jessie said.

"I hope you're right, Jess," James murmured. "Things are only going to get worse from here on, so we'd better watch our backs…"

* * *

**(At Team Rocket's board meeting room, 9am)**

"I am glad to see that you are all here, ladies and gentlemen," Giovanni said, seated at the head of the long meeting table. The four Rocket executives sat on either side of the table, and Julia and Silver facing opposite each other beside the executives. "Now, let us discuss the matter at hand. I have called you all here to inform you that there will be a change in plans – or rather, 'unofficial changes'."

"What do you mean by that, sir?" asked an intrigued executive as all of them looked at him with curious eyes.

"The day of the satellite launch is drawing near, and we can no longer take any more risks, either with Team Galactic or the suspected moles within our ranks. The only way to deal with them simultaneously…" he paused, "…is to hasten the launch of the satellite by two days."

"But sir! Doing so may cause major disruptions in our operations! We are yet to acquire the final radio broadcasting stations on our list, and our operatives need time to properly set their frequencies to receive the master signal from the satellite!" insisted another executive.

"Hahaha…how gullible you all truly are," Giovanni smirked, causing their faces to be riddled with puzzled expressions. "Do you see how easily you have just been fooled by a simple ruse? _That _is what I intend to use in order to disorient our adversaries: confusion. The actual launch date for the satellite, in fact, will _not _be altered in any way." He then leaned back into his chair for a brief pause, as all the executives began murmuring amongst themselves. Julia and Silver, meanwhile, sat patiently in silence, waiting for Giovanni to resume his explanation.

"Please explain to us, sir…what is it that you intend to do, and what is it that you hope to achieve from this confusion?" asked the female executive.

"Following the conclusion of this meeting, I will order my secretary to make an announcement over the p.a. system, to all personnel in the headquarters. She will spread the false information, that the satellite launch will be held in three days' time, and that all personnel must make haste in their duties to meet the demand involved. The benefits which will be gained through this little act is four-fold: first, we will see greater short-term performance levels from all personnel as a result of the announcement. Secondly, it will cause the Galactics to act in a more frantic manner, thus enabling us to gain more intelligence regarding their schemes through our agents. The final two benefits go in tandem with one another: as you know, we are suspecting a few of our agents to be leaking intelligence to outside sources, namely a boy who has foiled our plans one too many times, through whom the information is getting through to the Indigo Plateau. The suspected agents are currently being monitored and tracked. Should they fall for the ruse, they will inevitably make contact with those outside sources whilst under the surveillance of the special devices I have had Elite Officer Domino to deploy nine hours ago, at midnight. And once that information has reached the Indigo Plateau, there is no doubt that the authorities in the region will also make haste in their movements. Once our undercover agents report such changes in movements to us, we will know for certain that the suspected agents are behind the plot."

The executives, amazed by Giovanni's insight, sat back in stunned silence while Silver and Julia simply smirked. After further deliberation, the executives agreed that Giovanni's plan of action was the best course to take, and each nodded in agreement.

"Good. I see that you all have a single voice in the matter," Giovanni concluded. "I will see to it that my secretary carries out my instructions immediately. Good day to you all." After all the others left the board room one by one, he pressed a button underneath the table and contacted his secretary in private. "…Announce this message throughout the entire headquarters immediately…"

* * *

**(Moments later, in the communications department)**

"Attention all personnel. There has been a major change in the schedule for the commencement of the project. The project's execution date has been shifted by two days. As a result, it will now take place in exactly three days. All personnel are expected to redouble their efforts to ensure that the operation is able to commence by that time. Your co-operation is appreciated."

As Jessie, James and Meowth heard the secretary make this announcement, a wave of fear came over them. As much as they all trusted the intelligence which Miyamoto provided, they simply couldn't decide on what course of action to take. Things were only made worse, as they knew that they couldn't discuss the pressing matter with each other whilst under the surveillance devices. Helpless, the only thing they could do was to exchange worried glances with each other. Knowing their speech and actions were being tracked, they continued their assigned tasks until moments later, Jessie rose from her seat to leave the station.

"Where are you goin', Jess?" Meowth asked as James turned to look at her as well.

"I…have to use the bathroom for a moment. I'll be right back," she replied. With all three of them secretly knowing that she was going to contact Ash, James and Meowth nodded at her as she left. The latter two continued to work at their consoles, as Jessie hastily walked into the female restroom at the far end of the hallway and entered one of the cubicles.

After quickly writing and sending a message to Ash, she left the restroom and promptly returned to her workstation. James and Meowth pretended not to take much notice, occupied with the scheduled list of agents who were to report in their progress and completed tasks for the day. But at the back of their minds, all three of them couldn't help but think…did they do the right thing?

* * *

**(Ash & Misty's house)**

**(Ash's POV)**

It was currently about 9:35am, and Misty and I were out on the beach with Claire and Ethan, as well as a couple of our Pokémon. Misty and I would occasionally have mock battles against one another or let our Pokémon out of their Pokéballs for sparring exercises, so that our kids could watch and learn for when they become trainers themselves. Or sometimes we'd do it out of sheer boredom. Claire looked on enthusiastically from her beach chair, while Ethan observed in a more passive and lukewarm manner.

"Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" I cried out, and Bulbasaur shot a flurry of leaves at Misty's Starmie after he dodged an incoming Water Gun attack which hit the ground where he stood.

"Starmie, use your Rapid Spin and Water Gun attacks together to ward off those leaves!" Misty yelled. Starmie immediately leapt into the air, twirling around with great speed while unleashing a rush of water in a spiralling motion. Bulbasaur's Razor Leaf attack stopped just as Starmie landed again, assuming a stationary stance.

"Ha! Ash, you _always _struggle to win against Water Pokémon trainers, despite constantly resorting to use Pokémon who have a type advantage like Bulbasaur, Bayleef and Pikachu!" Misty mocked me.

"Hey! I get along just _fine, _thank you very much!" I answered. "You should just be careful not to get your butt kicked, instead!"

"Oh _yeah_? We'll just see about _that_!" Misty laughed.

"Why don't you ever use Pikachu against mommy, daddy? Don't electric types have an advantage against Water Pokémon?" Claire asked me in the middle of our battle.

"Yeah, Ash, why _don't _you send Pikachu out?" Misty touted, putting her fists against her sides and leaning forward to me in a teasing way.

"You _know _Pikachu hates battling against you, Mist," I sighed, slumping my shoulders as I looked down at him.

"Cha~~" Pikachu gritted his teeth and made a glum face, clearly not wanting to battle any of Misty's Pokémon.

"Anyway, it's time to go again!" I smiled, raising my arm and pointing at Starmie. "Bulbasaur, get up close for a tackle atta-" I was cut off, as I felt the vibrating of my Pokégear in my pocket. "Hey…it looks like it's from Jess!" I said, taking it out. Bulbasaur held back his attack in disappointment, eager to continue the battle.

"Good work, Starmie. Have a rest now," Misty said, patting her Pokémon as she walked past it and came to me. "What did she write, Ash?"

"Uh…oh…" I exhaled, reading the message. "Things have taken a turn for the worst, Mist…it seems that Team Rocket are now trying to carry out the satellite launch even sooner…by two days."

"But…but that means…we only have _three _days left! We _have _to tell Lance and the others!" Misty panicked, groping my arm. I nodded in agreement, and immediately dialled the number for the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

**(Team Rocket HQ)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

Approximately three hours had passed since Jessie had contacted Ash, and the trio were continuing their nervous work under tight surveillance. But all of a sudden, their heartbeat quickened as they heard a clatter of numerous footsteps coming in their direction from the hallway. In a matter of seconds, they swung their heads around to see, to their horror, the one they knew as Domino with her arms crossed, looking squarely at them along with Butch and Cassidy. Behind them was an entire squad of grunts forming a wall, all bearing arms in grim fashion.

"What's going on here?" Jessie asked in frustration, demanding to know what was happening as she, James and Meowth got out of their seats. The Rockets working in the other stations adjacent to theirs simply worked on, pretending not to take heed of what was going on.

"Oh…I think you have _more _than an idea of what will happen…_don't you_?" Julia grinned wickedly. "If not, then allow me to show you firsthand…" She then stepped aside and waved her fingers at the grunts. Three of them who formed the front line moved a few feet away, revealing Miyamoto who was bound by chains, looking dejected and devoid of energy as she stared at the ground.

"_Mom!_" Jessie cried out in horror, not thinking twice before starting to run towards her. Without even any orders or movement from Julia, the grunts around her moved immediately to seize Jessie, then James and Meowth who stood still behind her, before starting to struggle against the strong grip of the grunts.

After the trio were also cast in irons, Cassidy walked over to Jessie, snidely mocking her. "I _knew _you weren't cut out to be a _proper _agent the moment I first saw you. Guess I was right all along."

Jessie said nothing but scowled at her, then looked at Julia as she began to speak. "You really are fools, indeed. Did you _really _think that you'd even have a _chance _of succeeding in this little plot of yours? The two-day so-called 'hastening' of the project was merely a hoax: to expose you, once and for all."

"You…you truly believe that this is where you belong…_don't you_?" Miyamoto said weakly, her sadness evident in her voice.

"…what do you mean by that?" Julia quickly turned to her, giving her a menacing glare.

"You…don't know…where you truly belong…_Julia_…" Miyamoto continued, almost barely able to speak. At the sound of the mention of her true name, Julia gasped slightly as her eyes widened. How could Miyamoto ever possibly have found out her real name?

"How do you know my name?" she growled. "_Answer me! _Who are you, to ever possibly know such facts about me?"

"I…infiltrated your…private quarters, while you were away…So is this your choice, Julia? …would you betray…and destroy your own, true family for…such a terrible organization?" Miyamoto murmured, no longer able to hold back her tears.

"Spit it out! _How _can you possibly know anything about me, or my family? _How! _You're telling me nothing but _lies_ to confuse me!" Julia screamed at her, slapping her hard across the cheek.

"Because…" Miyamoto wept, before using all the energy she could muster to cry out the words which she wanted to say for so long. "_…because I am your mother!_"

Julia then froze in shock, as her entire world seemed to fall apart around her. Miyamoto looked at her daughter's face which seemed to suddenly go pale, before losing consciousness and slumping to the floor. Jessie, James and Meowth also stood looking on blankly, Jessie being the most shaken of all as their eyes averted from the fainted Miyamoto to Julia, then Miyamoto again. Overwhelmed, Julia stepped away from her mother until her back was against the wall, from which she looked down blankly at the cold, steel floor.

Butch and Cassidy, seeing that Julia was in no state to give orders at present, gave a small jerk of their heads to signal the grunts to move out with the prisoners as they also began walking. Julia couldn't even summon up the courage to bring her head up to look Jessie in the eye as her older sister stared at her whilst they were being taken away.

Moments after the squad had disappeared around the corner, Julia finally collapsed onto her knees, tears raining from her eyes. The family which she had secretly longed for, and yearned to find for so many years, was now at risk of being destroyed forever…by her own hands…

**(End of Chapter 11)**

* * *

**A/N: **I was thinking of writing out the private conversations held between Giovanni & Julia, Giovanni & the secretary as well as Ash & Lance, but decided against it because their contents would have been predictable and their consequences are already detailed in the later sections of the chapter.

I know things sort of happened a little too quickly and altogether in this chapter, but I really wanted to get things moving faster so that I can touch onto book IV.

Things are getting quite hectic for me in terms of uni work now that the exam periods are getting closer and we're getting bombarded with assignments, so I may not be able to upload a new chapter for a few weeks. Please stay patient until then.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	12. Change of Heart

**Chapter 12  
**

**Change of Heart**

Lying face-down on her bed in the darkness of her quarters, Julia wept incessantly into her pillow, crushed by the heartbreaking truth of the terrible act she had just committed. She often had dreams at night about the mother whom she never knew, but whose smiling face she still vaguely remembered. It was those dreams that kept her going in life: although she was greatly attached to the authority that belonged to her as an Elite Officer of Team Rocket, in her heart she always knew that the only and only thing she truly loved was the two arms that cradled her lovingly on that day, and the eyes of her mother which soothed her spirit as she stared into them. And to think that she just unwittingly condemned her own family to torment and possibly even worse…the guilt within her was simply overwhelming.

But after what felt like an eternity of bitter tears, Julia made a firm decision in her heart and got out of her bed, clenching her fist over her heart as the tears kept rolling down her face. She wouldn't lose the only family she had, to an organization and a tyrant who had lied to her and used her since the beginning. She couldn't bring herself to serve either any longer.

She wanted her life back.

She stormed out of her chambers, not even bothering to lock the door behind her as she walked with fire in her eyes towards Giovanni's office. As she walked straight across the reception room, the secretary stared at her in shock. All audiences with Giovanni were to be appointed through his secretary, regardless of who requested it, but Julia didn't care. She walked right up to his office door and turned the handle, pushing the door open with violent force.

Disturbed from his work, Giovanni looked up to see Julia, whose face was awash with tears and her eyes reddened with sadness and hatred as she made one angry puff of breath after another. "…So you have finally discovered the truth…" he said with ice-cool composure, placing his elbows on his desk and lightly resting his chin on his right hand, which lay over his left.

"_You…monster…_Why didn't you tell me…?" Julia spoke in a low growl, keeping her burning anger in check.

"Because, as you must already know, an organization as a whole is more important than any of the single individuals which it is constituted of. Also, you, like your mother, have developed to become one of the finest agents Team Rocket has ever seen. Your past had never been revealed to you, for the concern that doing so might hinder your…_progress_…"

Unable to keep back her emotions any longer, Julia screamed at him. "Progress? Is _that_ what you call it? You took away my life and my family from me, just so I can make _'progress'_ in this organization?"

"You are one of the best officers in our Ranks, Domino. The end should well and truly justify the means by which you have become the superior agent you are today," Giovanni replied as he looked her right in the eye.

"_Don't _call me that anymore. My name is _Julia Musashi_. I want my family back, and I want them _now_. _Release them. At once_," she spoke in a more controlled tone, although the fire within her showed no sign of dying out.

Giovanni paused for a moment, before giving her a reply which would disappoint her. "As much as I understand what you are feeling at present, I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"…what?"

"I cannot release them at all. Doing so would prove to be…problematic," he stated.

"I don't care. I want them out of whatever hell-hole of a cell you've probably put them in. At least confine them in a humane place like their own quarters, instead of a cell," Julia demanded.

"My answer is final," Giovanni answered firmly, leaving Julia wide-eyed in terrible shock, "and that is _no_. Now, if you would return to your own chambers and have a good, long ponder about what has happened in the last hour, I'm certain that you'll be able to think more clearly on the matter…and make a wise decision about it."

Disgusted, Julia shot a final glare at Giovanni before leaving his office, shutting the door behind her. She placed her forehead against the side wall, throwing the palm of her hand against it as she cried. But then, as she heard the ringing of Giovanni's phone from within, she leaned against the door with her ear against it, determined to do all she could to save her family.

* * *

"Yes, what is it?" Giovanni said as he picked up his phone.

"There's rather distressing news, sir. It's about the Indigo Plateau and the other authorities," his secretary replied.

"Go on."

"According to our spies, it seems that they have indeed fallen for the ruse that the satellite launch will be hastened by two days. They are making preparations at a distressing rate. At the speed which they're currently organizing their forces, they may hinder our plans before we even have a chance to set them in motion. What are your orders, sir?" the secretary asked.

Giovanni initially gritted his teeth in distress, before coming up with a devilish plan as he smirked. "Leave things as they are within the headquarters. I have a plan – something that will put off our enemies and buy us time to complete our project. Although it may require a little…persuasion on our part."

"As you wish, sir. Signing off now," the secretary said, and the line was terminated.

After putting the phone down, Giovanni silently walked to the door in suspicion that Julia might have remained behind it, listening in on his words. But as he opened the door, the corridor was seemingly empty, with not a hint of her in sight. He closed the door again, returning to his desk to oversee the final stage of the plans for the satellite launch.

* * *

Walking to the detention block, Julia's mind was racing with thoughts as she pondered the meaning of Giovanni's words as he spoke to the secretary. She knew that the only way he could possibly meddle with the preparations of the Indigo Plateau was to distort the information that was provided to them. She also knew that Jessie was the one who was providing the steady stream of intelligence to her friends, who relayed the message to the Pokémon League.

That was the answer.

'_He's going to try and get them to contact their friends and feed them false information about the launch,' _she thought as she bit her lower lip. _'I have to stop his plans…somehow…'_

As she thought, she came across a large contingent of grunts who were guarding the detention block where the trio and her mother were definitely being held. Storming up to them, she spoke to one of the guards. "Let me through this instant. I want to speak with the prisoners."

"The Boss's orders, ma'am. He gave us clear instructions to let _nobody _apart from him see the prisoners," the grunt replied, seemingly fearless as he was unmoved by her demand.

"You dare speak like that to your superior?" Julia cracked as she slapped him across the face. "Now move aside this instant," she said as she began to walk towards the entrance, before four strong hands gripped both her shoulders and pushed her away. She fell onto the steel floor, her hair in a mess as her head knocked against her arms.

"Your duties require you elsewhere, ma'am. I suggest that you leave immediately," the guard spoke again, seemingly unfazed by the slap he received across the face.

Julia shook her head in disbelief and horror, as if her entire world was collapsing around her. She got up on her feet and sped down the corridor, her tears sweeping off the side of her face and landing on the cold metal floor below. But her resolve nevertheless remained: she would fight for the freedom of her family, even if it meant losing her own life.

For what seemed like hours, Julia remained in the darkness of a cargo hold room which was close to the detention block, fatigue and sleep an ever-present hindrance to the vigilance with which she was determined to wait for Giovanni's arrival. But then, just as sleep was about to overcome her, her senses shot awake at the sound of a familiar pattern of footsteps which approached from the far end of the corridor. She backed herself up against the wall, peering ever so carefully across the open entrance of the cargo hold to see Giovanni walk by, oblivious of her presence as he was accompanied by two guardsmen who walked on his left and right.

"I will see the prisoners now," Giovanni said to the guard who spoke to Julia earlier. "Remain here, and keep a constant watch on the surroundings."

"Yes, sir," the guard replied as he and his squad continued to maintain watch at the entrance of the detention block, as Giovanni and his two personal guardsmen entered. The detention block was a terrible place; all the lights were dim, a few of them flickering incessantly, the steel floors rusted and the contents of the cells barely hospitable. The steel bars keeping the prisoners inside were the only things which were noticeably in perfect condition, as they were designed to ensure that escape was impossible.

"Do tell me, all of you," Giovanni smirked sarcastically, "how comfortable are you in there? Rather charming accommodations, don't you think?"

All four of the captives were sitting together on the rusted steel floor of their cell. Looking up at him, Miyamoto narrowed her eyes as she held a fearful Jessie who was trembling in her arms. James and Meowth, on the other hand, didn't even look up, although the fear was evident in their eyes.

"What do you want _now_? Haven't you caused us enough pain already?" Miyamoto glared at Giovanni.

"No, dear Miyamoto. I'm afraid that this is only just the beginning," he replied with a sinister grin. "You see, I am in need of your services…think of it as another errand. A simple one, at that."

"And what is that?" Miyamoto spat back.

"As direct as ever, I see," Giovanni scoffed. "Very well, I shall get straight to the point. You see, in order to expose the four of you, I have had to see to it that many…_extreme _measures were taken, and the resulting repercussions were quite unexpected in scale. Your contacting that boy, who had constantly meddled with our plans in the past, has led to many unnecessary inconveniences in regards to the Indigo Plateau and the regional authorities. I'm certain you know where I'm going with all of this?"

"_No_. I won't do it for you," Jessie replied firmly as she glared at him with her left eye whilst her mother continued to cradle her. "I won't mislead my friends and play them right into your hands."

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter. You _will _call him again, and tell him precisely what I want him to hear," Giovanni said, and the two guardsmen behind him aimed their rifles at the four of them. All of them remained unmoving and unfazed, as Jessie lifted herself out of her mother's arms and spoke back to him with brave eyes.

"We don't care anymore about your taunts and threats. We won't betray our friends."

"Hmph. Quite impressive, I must say," Giovanni scoffed, and curled the fingers of his right hand in and out behind his back. The guardsmen lowered their weapons again at this gesture. "Perhaps you require a different method of persuasion?"

"Whatever you say or do, the answer will be no," Jessie said firmly. Unfortunately for her, Giovanni had other ideas.

"Oh, I believe otherwise. You see, not long after you first reported back to me at my office following your extended period of absence, and also due to your new relationship with James, I concluded that the only logical place where you could've remained out of my notice was at his family estate. Therefore, I secretly ordered a squad of spies to maintain a close watch on the property – and all whom reside in it. They remain alert, and ready to execute whatever order I give them. Now…what shall it be?" he cruelly smirked.

All of a sudden, the courage faded from Jessie's eyes, replaced by pure fear. Her children meant the world to her, and she couldn't bear to see any harm come to them. She and James exchanged terrified looks, before James looked down with a heavy heart and she finally ceded to Giovanni's demands. "Alright, Giovanni…you win…I'll make that call."

"Jessie, darling…you can't possibly mean to-" Miyamoto spoke softly to her before she was cut off.

"I have no choice, mom…I can't take the risk of putting my children's lives at risk," Jessie exhaled sadly, gripping the part of her uniform which lay over her heart.

"I'm very glad that you decided to see things my way. Now…" Giovanni smiled darkly, and then clicked his fingers. The warden unlocked and opened up a nearby case which contained all of the four prisoners' belongings and then brought Jessie's communications device over, handing it to Giovanni, "…you will tell your little friend exactly what I am about to dictate to you…"

* * *

**(At Seafoam Islands' beachside)**

**(Ash's POV)**

With Team Rocket's satellite launch merely days away, our training intensified seemingly tenfold. Charizard and Garchomp were going at each other at close to full force, whilst still taking care to avoid any chance of injury. Sceptile and Infernape were practicing their Leaf Blade and Mach Punch attacks against one another. Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur were practicing a series of attacks aimed at providing one another covering fire, and all my other Pokémon were out doing training exercises of their own, individually or in groups. The only exception was Snorlax…what could I possibly say about him? But even though he was persistent in being a sleepyhead, I knew I could count on him when it mattered.

"Ash, don't you think your Pokémon are going at it a bit too hard?" Misty said as she walked over to me from behind, coiling her right arm with my left. "I know the battle's gonna be fierce, but they should really take a short rest."

"Don't worry, Mist. They know what they're doing," I assured her, placing my free hand on her arm. "Besides, it's not the battle with Team Rocket that worries me the most. It's what's gonna come afterwards."

"What are you talking about, honey?" she asked, looking confusedly at my eyes.

"I still remember what Julius told me years ago, soon after I freed him from Apothes' control. He said to me that Apothes has the power to possess people, using them as his host by sealing a fraction of his soul within them. It's _him _that worries me. If we fail to stop Giovanni and Team Rocket's schemes, everything is done for. We have to do our best to overcome a small evil as quickly as possible, so that we can focus on the greater task at hand," I explained.

"Don't worry, Ash. I know you'll pull through in the end; you always have, and you always will," Misty placed her hands gently across my back, smiling warmly as we faced each other. "It's just that sometimes, you need me there to be with you to save your butt. Still, I gotta say I'm impressed! I mean, foresight? From _you_? I never thought that to be possible!" she joked, teasing me.

"That's pretty mean of you, Mist," I laughed. "I can be smart when it matters, y'know."

"If only you could've been like that during our adventures together. How many dangerous encounters with wild Pokémon we had because of your stupidity, I'll never know!"

"Hey, in my defense, quite a few of those 'dangerous encounters' ended up with me catching some of my strongest Pokémon – like my Primeape!" I retorted.

"You're just lucky that you don't wear those caps of yours anymore," she squeezed my cheek. "Otherwise, you'd be raging and complaining all day as you try to get it back from him! …Not that I'm complaining about it, mind you. Sometimes, your stupidity can be a great source of amusement!"

"…I thought that 'promising to love, honor and care for one another' was a part of our wedding vows? In this case, emphasis on 'honor', much? You're not doing much 'honoring' right now, y'know, Mist," I joked, purposely putting a blank expression on my face.

"Oh, I'm so _sorry_, Mr. Pokémon Master. _There_, is that all better now?" Misty giggled.

"Thanks. Much better, now," I smiled.

"…Idiot…" she chuckled back and kissed me as I returned the gesture. Just then, my Pokégear phone began to ring in my pocket. I reached down and took it out, revealing the caller to be Jessie.

"It looks like they've got something more to tell us," I said. Misty nodded and we broke contact as I answered the phone. "Hi, Jessie. Is there something more going on?"

"Uuh, hi, Ash. There's been a change of plans over here at Team Rocket's HQ. Apparently, the newly announced launch date for the satellite was a hoax, aimed at revealing the locations of the regional security forces spread around Kanto. The launch is going to take place on the original date," Jessie said to me, albeit with a slight tremor in her voice.

"Jessie, are you alright? Why is your voice so shaky? Are you safe?" I asked, concerned for them all.

"Yeah, we're all fine here, Ash!" she insisted, still sounding nervous. "It's just that the launch date of the satellite is getting so close, and we can't help but feel on edge here."

"Well…okay then, Jess. Take care of yourselves," I said, still not totally convinced. The line then ended on the opposite side, and I held the phone in my hand as I thought.

"What did she say, Ash? Is something wrong with them?" Misty asked me out of worry.

"She said that the satellite is going to be launched on the original announced date, instead of the new one which got us all in a frenzy. Still, I've got a bad feeling about this…Jessie's voice kept on shaking while she talked to me: she didn't do that at all before just now," I said, looking out at the ocean.

"You don't think…they could've been…do you?" she placed her hand over her heart in panic.

"I can only say that I hope they haven't been, Mist," I answered, then quickly dialed the number for the Indigo Plateau. "Hi, Claire, it's me, Ash. I have to talk to Lance. It's serious news."

* * *

**(Team Rocket HQ Detention block)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

"It's…it's done…" Jessie murmured, dropping her communications device onto her lap after the call ended. She was too emotionally shocked to even cry, simply looking down at her knees knowing that the act she had just committed would only lead to problems for their friends. Her children would also still be at danger, so long as Team Rocket's spies were keeping watch on the estate.

"Well done, Jessie. I am glad to see that you were able to make a rational decision on the matter. That will be all," Giovanni said, then turned his head slightly towards the warden, who took back Jessie's calling device. He then gave a small wave of his hand to the two guardsmen who were again pointing their firearms at the prisoners, and they lowered their weapons and withdrew behind him.

"You've got what you came here for. Now what do you intend to do with us?" Miyamoto scowled.

"Oh…you will see in due time. I don't wish to spoil the surprise for you," Giovanni smirked as he walked out of the detention block. He then stopped to speak to the leader of the squad which was keeping watch on the area. "At midnight, destroy all of their personal effects which have been confiscated from them. Take them out to the canyon and deal with them as necessary. I trust you will handle this without any issues?"

"Yes, sir," the squad leader nodded.

"Good. Make sure they can never be found," Giovanni said, and then walked away down the corridor taking the same route that he came by. Little did he know that Julia, with her heightened senses, overheard everything he had just said to the squad leader and was looking to foil his plans and save her family.

* * *

**(Later, close to midnight)**

"Get up. On your feet. It's time to go," said a gruff voice as the iron door of the cell swung open as strong hands grabbed each of the four detained individuals, bringing them brutally up on their feet. All of them had been exhausted from their ordeal, resting peacefully before being violently jolted from their sleep.

"Hey, what gives 'ere! What's goin' on?" Meowth complained.

"Shut up and come quietly. We're under orders from the boss," a guard grumbled as they began to march them out of the cell. Three Rocket grunts then removed the case containing their belongings from the locker, and proceeded to destroy everything inside.

"Hey! Those are our stuff! What are you doing?" James yelled, swinging his shackled wrists about.

"You won't need them at all where _you're _going," another guard puffed. "You're going to _die_."

"What?" Jessie exhaled almost inaudibly as panic struck her deep.

"You will come into the canyon immediately. The boss expects this to be taken care of promptly," one of the guards grabbing her by the arm declared.

"Mother…I don't want to die like this…not without seeing my babies grow up," Jessie turned to her, teary-eyed.

"You had no choice, my darling. It couldn't have been helped in any way," Miyamoto insisted, trying her best to calm her daughter in what would surely be their last moments together.

The grunts then proceeded to push and shove the four of them forward, as they struggled in their shackles. But just as they were heading down the corridor which led to a back exit to the canyon, all of them stopped and looked around as the light that shone directly above them started to flicker and waver.

"Hmph. Those stupid light circuits are going haywire again. Those techs really need to pick up their standards," one of the grunts complained.

"Keep going, men. Move 'em out," the leader said. But then, the two grunts at the back who were pushing James and Meowth yelped out in pain, and collapsed in paralysis onto the floor. All the other grunts who remained standing were suddenly in a panic, looking around frantically for what could've hit their squad mates. The leader then looked at the part of the floor which was directly above the flickering light, barely making out the figure of what appeared to be a rose.

Without any warning, another rose came flying towards them, creating a puff of thick smoke shortly after dropping in front of them. It took barely a few seconds of distraction for all the grunts to be neutralized by the swift strikes of their unknown assailant, as they hopelessly flailed about in the smoke. After the grunts dropped unconscious, the four captives felt two outstretched arms which guided them out of the corridor and into a cargo room.

"Who…who could've…" Jessie murmured in between coughs, feeling that the shackles on her wrists had been released as she brought her head up and opened her eyes to see the person who had just saved them. Her vision was hazy after the brief exposure to the smoke but soon cleared, to behold none other than Julia looking at her.

"I'm…I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you all," Julia whispered, looking down in shame. "If I had only known the truth, then I would've…"

"It's alright, my darling. Everything is fine, now. We're a family again, at last," Miyamoto comforted her younger daughter, kissing her on the forehead as they embraced one another. Julia looked over her mother's shoulder to see her older sister looking back at her with slight conflict in her eyes: ever since the events at Mt. Quena years ago, they had been hostile towards each other, but the recent turn of events produced a form of sisterly love for Julia within Jessie. Finally, deciding to let go of all the things that had happened in the past, Jessie joined with her mother and sister in a hug, feeling at peace for the first time in weeks.

"As much as I am joyed for you all, what happens now?" James iterated. "How will we get out of this place?"

"I have an idea," Julia said, handing her mother a key she took from the unconscious squad leader. "I can take control of one of the helicopters in the hangar. The four of you, use this key to exit the HQ through the back section the grunts were leading you down earlier. Head out into the canyon until you see a deep crevasse, and wait close to the ledge of it. I'll pick you up from there."

"Sounds like a plan ta' me! Let's go wid' it!" Meowth chimed.

Shortly after they separated, Julia approached the entrance to the hangar control room, using her passcard to gain access. Inside were a few personnel working the night shift, as one of them turned from his station to speak to her. "Elite Officer Domino, may I help you with something?"

"I need to take a helicopter for a scouting mission. Open up the hangar doors," she said flatly.

"What kind of scouting mission are you speaking about?" the worker asked.

"I need to check on the movements of the Indigo Plateau, as well as the regional authorities. It's vital that I do so, so that we can determine whether our little interrogation exercise earlier on in the day has worked or not."

"Certainly, ma'am. I'll confirm and register your usage of the helicopter in the database. You are now given access to craft number KGH-407. We look forward to receiving a report from you, soon," the man replied, and Julia promptly headed to the lift on the left-hand side of the control room, which took her down to the hangar floor.

'_I __**have **__to succeed in this_,' she thought, biting her lower lip. _'If I don't, then our entire family will be put at risk a second time. And this time, there won't be escape for any of us…'_

**(End of Chapter 12)**

* * *

**A/N: **My exams will be over in three days' time, so I'll finally be able to get back to writing more regularly now. I hope to get this story finished in around four more chapters at the most.

I've also made some progress on the plans of my other (non-Chosen One saga/Pokémon) stories, including my Knights of the Old Republic oneshot which I aim to expand and turn into a chapter-story of its own, and also a Yu-gi-oh Abridged fic. I might write those after I finish this book, to give myself a mental break from this series, but I'll definitely get to writing Book IV soon after that.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	13. Safe Haven

**Chapter 13**

**Safe Haven  
**

After she took control of the helicopter, following a brief moment of searching for her family from the air, Julia lowered the craft to let the four of them board. She then lifted off again, taking a southerly route out of the canyon.

"Where are we going, dear?" Miyamoto asked her at the cockpit.

"We need to head out to the open sea, first," Julia answered. "There's too many Rocket spies inland. After that, we should take a hook after going a few miles due east of Fuchsia City. Not many patrols are lurking around in that area. We have to land the chopper a good distance away from the mansion, though – otherwise the spies hiding in the area will detect us for sure. We need to take them all out if we're going to get everyone in the mansion out."

"But how will you know where all the spies are hiding?" Jessie peered over the seat in which Julia was piloting the helicopter.

"I've got a portable radar device in my pocket," she said. "I'll be able to track them down."

After about an hour of flying, Julia successfully avoided detection as she took the helicopter down, landing in an area which was surrounded by trees and bushes. The mansion was visible far off in the distance beyond the tree-line. Disembarking the helicopter, they all crouched amongst a field of tall grass to discuss their plan of action.

"I don't think we should all go over there," James shuddered. "Something might happen, and we might all get caught."

"Maybe some of us should stay behind with da' chopper. Dat's probably da best thing to do," Meowth suggested.

"The two of you should go on," Miyamoto said to her two daughters. "I'll stay behind with James and Meowth on the helicopter."

"That's probably the best course of action for us to take, mom," Julia agreed as Jessie nodded with her. "Jessie and I will get out safely."

"Take care, and stay safe, my darlings," Miyamoto kissed her daughters on their foreheads as they both hugged her. They then parted ways as Julia and Jessie ran quietly into the woods, alert and on the lookout for any sign of the Rocket spies.

"Got anything yet?" Jessie whispered as she looked over at Julia's radar.

"There seems to be two of them approximately 90 yards away, due north-east. We should take them out. How good are you with darts?" Julia responded.

"Excuse me?" Jessie said, confused. Julia silently pulled out one of her tulips and showed it to her. "Oh…"

"They're standing about twelve yards apart from each other. We need to take them out at exactly the same time, otherwise if one of them lets out a yelp, the other will alert all the others around the perimeter."

"Don't worry – I'll take care of it," Jessie assured her.

The two sisters silently crept the whole of just under 80 yards, taking position behind some thick bushes as the Rocket spies were oblivious to their presence. Julia carefully took out two sedative rose darts from her uniform and handed one of them to Jessie.

"_Three…two…one…" _Julia mouthed to Jessie, and then they both simultaneously sprung up quietly and threw their roses at the two spies, taking them out with great efficiency.

"Where to, now?" Jessie whispered.

"We have to leave those two alone. Chances are that all of them are carrying tracking devices which let them pinpoint each other's locations. They're also probably maintaining all of their positions: if we move these two, the others will probably get suspicious. It's best to just let them be," Julia said.

"Agreed. Let's move on to the next location."

After a few more tense minutes of successfully neutralizing more spies and making sure that there weren't any that they had missed, Jessie and Julia made a dash for the family mansion. It was just past 2am, and it was almost certain that no-one would be up at this hour. Except…

"Arc, Arcanine…" Growlie, who was guarding the mansion, gruffly grunted at the sight of Julia, who backed away slightly.

"Growlie, it's ok. She's with me," Jessie showed herself to Growlie, walking over to him and hugging him warmly as his expression softened and he rubbed his face against Jessie. "Look, we need to get everyone inside out of here right now. Team Rocket has spies all around the place."

"Arc," Growlie nodded, then swiftly ran over to the side of the mansion, where he shot a mild flamethrower into the air just outside Hopkins the butler's window. The manservant, woken by the sudden flash of red light, walked over to the window and opened it, peering down at the great tiger-like Pokémon who made two jerks of his head in the direction of the main entrance and then ran back to the front of the mansion. A minute later, a tired-looking Hopkins opened the door to see to his surprise that Jessie had returned.

"Lady Jessie, I thought you weren't due back for a few more days!" he greeted her.

"Please, Hopkins, we have no time. We have to get everyone out _right now_. Are they all asleep?" Jessie said frantically.

"Yes, my lady, but who is this?" he said, looking at Julia. "And why must we all-"

"There's no time to explain right now! We're all in great danger, Hopkins! Now where are my children?" Jessie panicked.

"They are upstairs in their preferred bedroom, my lady," Hopkins turned to the side, pointing at the staircase. He then let out a soft whimper as Jessie dashed past him and ran up the stairs.

"Belle! Demetry! Mother! Father!" Jessie called as she hurried upwards, calling her children and parents-in-law. She first ran into her children's favored bedroom (they had several, as it was a large mansion), her heart overjoyed as she saw them safe once again. The two young children looked with surprise at their mother, who embraced them tightly.

"What's going on, mama?" Belle asked innocently.

"Ssh…everything's going to be fine, my darling," Jessie kissed her daughter on the cheek. "But the two of you have to come with me right now. We have to leave."

"Aww, but I was having a really nice dream, mommy!" Demetry whined.

"And I'm sure you'll have them again very soon, dear," Jessie said to him as she picked up both children on each arm, the two of them holding onto her shoulders. "Now come on – we have to get your grandparents out as well."

After running a short while down the long corridor, Jessie caught eye of James' mother, who drearily walked out of her and her husband's bedroom with a yawn. "Hopkins, what is the meaning of this racket, at this hour of the night?"

"Mother!" Jessie called out to her.

"Jessie? Is that…you?" her mother-in-law looked at her with shock on her face.

"Mother, we have to get out of here right now. Team Rocket's spies are everywhere. We managed to take them out temporarily, but we only have little time until they become active again," Jessie explained.

"Is that…true?" the older woman gasped, then turned quickly back into the bedroom. "Darling, get up! We have to leave now!"

After a brief moment of incoherent conversation to Jessie between her parents-in-law, the two of them were soon right behind Jessie as she carried her children down the stairs with her after collecting all of her and James' Pokéballs, and ran back towards them entrance where Hopkins, Julia and Growlie were waiting for them.

"Alright. Let's go – we haven't got much time," Julia said as she started to lead the way back to the helicopter.

"Pardon me for asking, but just who are you?" James' mother asked her.

"We haven't got time for that at this moment. We can talk about that when we're all safe," Jessie quickly replied as they ran after Julia towards the woods, taking a route which was clear of all Rocket patrols.

* * *

"Demetry! Belle!" James cried out as he saw the group run towards them. He took them out of the arms of Jessie, who was exhausted from carrying them all the way back to the helicopter. After embracing his two children, James put them down on the floor of the helicopter and then hugged Jessie tightly as they embraced for a kiss.

"Growlie…I knew I could count on you," James smiled over Jessie's shoulder to his trusted old friend, who smiled back and gave a low growl of affection.

Miyamoto then went up to her daughters and gave them a warm hug. "I knew I could count on you two. If only your father could be here with us…"

"…Father?" Julia looked up at her in wonder.

Miyamoto's eyes began to fill with sadness, before she quickly averted her attention to the helicopter. "Come. We should get out of here, right now." She then lifted one foot on top of its skids, before pausing as she saw her two beautiful grandchildren looking curiously at her, which made her smile. She got onto the helicopter and spoke to them in a soft, soothing voice as she took them to the back. "Come with me, you two – let's sit at the back."

The two children looked at Miyamoto, then looked at Jessie, who gave them an assuring nod with a smile. They then smiled and went to the back of the helicopter with their maternal grandmother as Julia rushed into the cockpit.

"Come on, we have to leave," James said as he turned around to his parents and Hopkins, who all nervously got onto the chopper with slight hesitation. After seeing his family all get on board, James gave a nod to Growlie as he recalled him into his Pokéball, then jumped onto the helicopter. Julia then piloted them all away from the mainland, taking a westward route after travelling a few miles towards the open sea.

"Where could we possibly go, where we won't be tracked by those spies?" Julia asked.

"Do you think we could…maybe stay with Ash?" James spoke to Jessie.

"We can't James," Jessie answered. "Their house is literally rigged with devices planted while they were away, remember? We'll have to go someplace else."

"But we couldn't _possibly _go to Pewter City to stay with Brock and Sabrina, either," James added. "Pewter City is most likely to be heavily watched by Team Rocket as it's the closest major city to the Indigo Plateau. Not to mention the security forces who will be onto us like lightning and accuse us for things we didn't do if we make a landing there!"

"That _is _a problem…" Jessie looked down, biting her lower lip. But after a brief moment of thought, she brought her head up again with hope. "Hey, do you think we could maybe stay with Ash's parents in Pallet town?"

"I don't know, Jessie," James shook his head. "We don't know anything about whether or not any Rockets would be-"

"There are none of them in Pallet Town," Julia said suddenly, to the surprise of Jessie and James. "When I was still loyal to Team Rocket, I asked him why he didn't send any forces to keep a watch there. He simply said nothing, and wouldn't give a single explanation as to why. He just simply swung his chair around until he faced the window, and then he took something out of his pocket and looked at it reflectively for a short while. I couldn't see it well as his chair was very tall, but it looked like a picture of some sort."

"Now that we seem to be safe, is it alright if I ask you," James' mother inquired to Julia, "…who _are_ you?"

"I'm…" Julia stammered, initially finding it quite difficult to say without causing confusion, "…My name is Julia, and I'm Jessie's sister."

"And I am their mother, Miyamoto," the older Musashi gave a proper introduction to them.

"My…well, this is rather an unexpected turn of events, I must say," James' father remarked.

"Common, we can have this awkward conversation another time, when we're all not so tired," Meowth stated. "Let's get goin' to Pallet Town!"

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at Team Rocket HQ)**

"Father, I'm afraid I have some news which maybe…unpleasant for you to hear…" Silver said dully after he entered Giovanni's office to see him standing with his arms behind his back as he looked out at the night sky through the window.

"What is it, Silver?" Giovanni turned his head slightly to his right, still looking out the window.

"The prisoners have all escaped," Silver said, as his voice then turned sour, "…along with Julia…"

"…" Giovanni remained silent, seemingly making no reaction at all as he continued to gaze into the distance.

"The execution squad had all been neutralized. They are currently being disciplined for their failure," Silver informed him, crossing his arms as he spoke. "The escapees have taken a helicopter from the main hangar. I assume that Julia was the one who gained access to it. They departed approximately 20 minutes past midnight. It appears they have also temporarily incapacitated all of our spies who were positioned around the mansion, as we have only just received reports that all who were inside have gone missing. Shall I send out the search teams in their craft?"

After a moment of silence, Giovanni replied. "No. That will not be necessary. Commit all our resources towards the satellite launch, instead."

Silver, frustrated at the fact that he could not go to pursue his lover, looked disdainfully at his father who still had his back to him. Once his frustration died down, he gave his reply. "Yes, father. But before I go, I want you to promise me one thing."

"What is that?" Giovanni looked over his shoulder again, this time looking at Silver directly.

"Promise me that you'll spare Julia from any and all punishment you are going to inflict on them. Just her, nobody else – you can do your worst to the others. This organization needs her…as do I."

With that, Silver departed them room with a heavy heart, crushed to see the woman he loved leave Team Rocket in an instant, hardly having a thought about him as she clearly held her own family in much higher importance. He resolved to get her back no matter what the cost, so that he could one day achieve his dream of becoming the new leader of Team Rocket with her by his side.

* * *

**(On the outskirts of Pallet Town)**

After a little over an hour of flight, Julia brought down the helicopter in a forested area close to the sea. Jessie and James carried Belle and Demetry in their arms as they led the way to Pallet Town, the two young children having fallen asleep during the flight. All of them were exhausted, and were glad to see the sight of buildings as they ascended over a hill.

Finally arriving at Delia and Chris' house, Jessie weakly knocked against the door three times, then three times more when no response came from within. Just as she was about to try a third time, a familiar voice came from inside.

"Who…is it?" Delia's drowsy voice said.

"It's me, Delia. Jessie. We need…your help," Jessie murmured, exhausted to the point of collapsing.

"Jessie? Is that really you? I thought you were still-" Delia gasped as she opened the door, her speech being cut off as Jessie fell forward into her arms while still holding Belle. Delia embraced them both, supporting Jessie towards the guests' bedroom where she led all of them to. "Please, come this way. You must all be exhausted."

"What happened?" Chris asked as he also helped them into the room. "You all look so spent!"

"Dear, it's best that we don't press them for any answers until they've been properly rested. We can talk about everything in the morning. But for now, we need to get them all some rest," Delia insisted. Her husband nodded as they turned into the guest room.

All of them soon got settled into the bunk beds: Jessie and James slept together in the lower bunk of the bed which was against the left wall, with Belle and Demetry in their arms. Above them lay Miyamoto with Julia, who looked very peaceful for the first time in years as she held her mother. On the top bunk of the other bed were James' parents, and on the bottom was a rather disgruntled Meowth who was silently grumbling at the fact that Hopkins was taking up a good deal of space.

"Sleep well, everyone. I'll tell Professor Oak what happened, in the morning," Delia said as she shut the door behind her and Chris.

"Darling, I'm sure that the older lady in Rocket uniform was Miyamoto, as Ash told us that Jessie mentioned to him that her mother was helping her, James and Meowth," Chris said softly to her as they headed back up the stairs to their bedroom. "But I wonder who the young blonde girl is."

"I'm sure she means well to all of us, dear. Don't worry," Delia smiled, holding his hand as he squeezed hers in trust. "We'll give Ash and Misty a call in the morning."

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

I woke the next morning to an eerie sound, reminiscent of soft whistling. Looking down, I saw the back of Misty's head as her chin lay on my chest. Smiling, I stroked my fingers through her fiery hair, which caused her to drowsily wriggle around until her head was on my lap and she looked at me, an angelic smile on her face.

"Hi, honey. How are you feeling?" she grinned.

"To be honest, a wee-bit weird, Mist," I chuckled.

"Huh? Why's that?" she stroked my cheek with her right hand.

I did my best to keep back my laughter. "You _do _realize that you were snoring, right, Mist?"

"What? Me? Snore? I _never _do! That's something that _you're _known for, not me!" she defended herself as she blushed red.

"…You _snore_, Mist," I teased her, gently tapping her nose.

"Oh, shut up, you," she giggled as she leapt towards me, giving me a big hug as she laid her head against my neck.

"Ow!" I yelped as my head hit against the headboard of the bed.

"…Sorry!" Misty innocently bit her teeth together.

"It's alright, Mist," I said, rubbing the back of my head. We then kissed and got out of bed, to make breakfast for ourselves and our children. After finishing our meal of fried eggs and toast, Misty called out to Ethan and Claire. In a short while, Claire toddled down the stairs, but Ethan remained silent and unresponsive as we both looked at each other with heavy hearts.

"We should…go upstairs and have a talk with him, shouldn't we?" Misty said to me.

"That's probably for the best, Mist. Better that we have it sooner rather than later," I nodded.

"Claire, honey, why don't you get started on breakfast with Pikachu and Marill? Mommy and Daddy will be right back –we just have to have a little talk with your big brother," Misty looked over her shoulder and smiled to her.

"Is Ethan in trouble, mommy?" Claire innocently asked.

"No! Not at all – what makes you say _that_, sweetie?" Misty replied with a small laugh. "We'll be back in a minute, so don't eat too fast, honey!"

After the two of us left the kitchen, Misty's false smile quickly disappeared, as her eyes looked like they were on the verge of shedding tears. I held her hand firmly, and she rested her head against my shoulder, clearly showing that she no longer wanted to see Ethan continue on like this.

"It'll be alright, Mist. I promise," I whispered into her ear. Misty wrapped her arm around my chest, knowing that all our previous attempts to reach out to Ethan only resulted in failure. As we entered his room, we saw him standing by the window, looking out towards the open sea which glittered with sunlight.

Sighing, I walked forward with Misty and began to talk to our son. "Ethan, I know that you probably dislike us very much, but…you _have _to realize – we love you, and only want to help you!"

Ethan turned his head sideways to look at us briefly, then diverted his full attention back to the sea.

"Ethan…my boy…" Misty murmured, slowly approaching him and placing her hand gently on his right shoulder. He quickly moved one pace to his left, as Misty's hand slid away. Unable to contain herself any longer, Misty fell to her knees in front of him and turned him by his shoulders until they were eye to eye. Her tears now fell freely as she cried out to him. "Ethan, _please_! I can't watch you go on like this! You were a joy to both me and your father since the day you were born! What happened that day when we were taken by the dark Shadow Pokémon was _my _fault, and _my _failure! Please, you _must _know that your father and I love you so very much, and we'd do _anything _possible if it means seeing you smile again!"

"…Mother…" Ethan spoke under his breath, his face still not showing any real signs of emotion apart from dullness.

"Don't you remember the day, when after two years of misery and darkness, we were reunited with your father?" Misty continued. "I had never seen such a radiant smile on your face. From the bottom of my heart, I knew that it was one of the happiest days of my life, and I'd give _anything _to see that sight again."

As Ethan looked over at me, I was lost for words, instead opting to communicate the strong emotions I was feeling through our powers of Aura, of which Ethan was unusually gifted in for his young age. Then, Ethan's expression slightly softened – but still seemed quite far from happy – as he began to follow us downstairs to join Claire at the breakfast table, as Misty and I let out small sighs of relief.

"Well, Mist, we can at least be thankful that we've made _some _progress," I said to her softly while she held Ethan's hand.

"You're right, Ash. I guess we should be grateful that we've gotten somewhere," she agreed.

As we just came down from the staircase, I heard my pokegear phone ringing from our bedroom upstairs. Wincing at the fact that I had to go all the way back to answer it, I turned to Misty. "Hey Mist, I'll be right back in just a minute. I've got a feeling that it's an important call."

"Ok, Ash. We'll get started on breakfast, for now," Misty smiled and led Ethan into the kitchen. I rushed upstairs and held up the phone to see who it was: it was Mom.

"Hi, mom, what's up?" I said.

"Hello, dear. I'm just calling you to say that Jessie, James and Meowth have returned, and are currently staying at our house with their family," she informed me.

"Huh? Really? What went wrong with them?" I asked, curious as to what happened.

"Your father and I didn't get the chance to have a proper talk with them yet, but it seems like something bad has happened overnight. They're all still asleep from exhaustion: they arrived here at around 3am, would you believe it?"

"Wow…it must have been serious…this is worrying, for sure," I murmured.

"We're going to head over to Professor Oak's lab soon, and I thought it was important for you to know, and maybe come as well," she said. "Oh, and maybe you should bring Misty, Ethan and Claire along as well? I'm sure they'd like to come by."

"I'll definitely be there, mom, and I'll make sure to ask them," I nodded. "Thanks for calling, and take care."

"You too, honey. I'll see you later!" she cheerfully answered, and the call was ended.

I went down the stairs to the kitchen with mixed emotions of relief and anxiety. Misty, seeing my troubled expression, looked up from the dining table and spoke to me. "Ash, honey, is there something wrong?"

"Not exactly, Mist," I replied. "Mom just called. She told me that Jessie, James and Meowth came back from Team Rocket's HQ, and they brought their entire family with them to her and dad's house. Seems like they escaped."

"Well, I'm glad they're alright, at least," she sighed. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said that we should all come by to Professor Oak's lab soon, so that we can talk to them. They're still exhausted right now because they arrived at close to 3am."

"That seems to be the best thing to do," Misty nodded, then looked down at our two children. "Do you guys wanna go to Pallet Town and see Belle and Demetry again?"

"Yes, mommy!" Claire smiled broadly, while her brother made a slight, barely noticeable smile of his own.

"Great! We'll leave in about an hour, so get ready after finishing breakfast!" Misty grinned.

* * *

**(A few hours later, at Pallet Town)**

"Charizard, Pidgeot, return!" I called after putting Ethan down on the ground, recalling my two flying Pokémon after we landed in front of Professor Oak's lab. We left behind Torterra, Garchomp, Golduck, Starmie and Glalie to guard the house while we were gone.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!"

"Squirtle, squirt!" my two old friends happily greeted us.

"Hey, guys, is everyone inside?" I asked, slightly bending my knees as they ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Bulba!"

"Squirt!" they both nodded.

"Thanks, you two, we've missed you as well!" Misty smiled, stroking both Pokémon on their faces as they cooed with pleasure.

"We'll see you guys again when we come out!" I waved at them as we entered the lab.

"Mom, Professor, we're here!" Misty called out after we opened the door.

"We're up here, honey!" Mom answered back from upstairs. We climbed up the staircase to see everyone seated on the sofas and chairs in the lobby. "How have you been, my dears?"

"Pretty good, mom," I replied, then looked towards the sofa where Jessie, James and Meowth were sitting alongside an older woman. I noticed that the trio were no longer wearing their uniforms, but normal clothing which was most likely given to them by Mom and Dad. "Hi, guys. Good to see that you're safe. Hey Jess, is that…your mother you told me about?"

Jessie nodded. "Yeah, Ash. This is my mother, Miyamoto."

"A pleasure to meet you, Ash," Miyamoto greeted me warmly.

My eye then suddenly caught sight of Domino, who was standing behind her. "Hey! Isn't that…what's _she _doing here?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry to surprise you like this," she replied, then looked at Miyamoto and Jessie. "My _real _name is Julia. This is my mother, and Jessie's my sister."

I stared in silence, needing a while to process all the sudden information before speaking again. "So…does this mean that…"

Julia nodded. "That's right. I've left Team Rocket behind me now. _All _of us have," she said, looking across from her mother to Jessie.

"Burned our uniforms, as well," Jessie puffed as she crossed her arms. "I never want to see those dreadful things ever again, for as long as I live!"

"Me too!" Meowth chimed.

"Meowth, you never _wore _a uniform in the first place," James nudged him on the back of the head.

"Oh…Yeah…Dat's right!" Meowth admitted with a grin as we all chuckled.

"I…uhh…" Julia stammered, looking down at the floor before summoning up the courage to look at me and Misty in the eye. "I feel as if I have to apologise for everything I had ever done to you while I was part of Team Rocket. I realize that I've caused you a lot of discomfort and danger, and I'm sorry about it."

"Don't mention it, Julia. That was in the past, after all," Misty smiled. "But, umm…how did you remember anything about that? Considering that your memory about that incident was wiped by…"

"Jessie told me about it while we were here, waiting for you," Julia explained. "To be honest with you, having a mother and sister all of a sudden, after being alone ever since I was born is quite new and strange to me. I'm still…getting used to it."

"Oh, don't worry about it, dear," James' mother assured her. "I'm sure you're a great daughter and sister as it is."

"Come on, you two, why don't you have a seat?" Professor Oak gestured towards two empty seats in front of the lobby table.

"Go on, you two, why don't you play with Belle and Demetry?" Misty leaned down and said to Claire and Ethan. Claire enthusiastically ran off as she was joined by Belle, Demetry, Pikachu and Marill, while Ethan slowly walked along with them, a rather reluctant look on his face. We then sat down on our seats and continued our conversation.

"Now, I want you all to stay calm as I'm about to say this, because from what I've seen while I was still working for Team Rocket, the regional security forces are quite well-prepared," Julia said as we all paid attention to her. "What I have to say is that Team Rocket's satellite launch will take place in just two days."

Everyone except Julia, Miyamoto, Jessie, James and Meowth looked slightly unnerved by the news, but still remained composed.

"So that means that your call to Ash contained only false information?" Misty turned to Jessie with calm eyes.

"Yes. I'm really sorry, but what could I have done? The grunts were holding a gun to everyone's head, and spies were lurking outside our mansion!" Jessie explained.

"It's alright, Jess. I contacted Lance straight after I received your call. I told him that you sounded a bit strange, and he said to me that they're planning on going ahead with the attack on Team Rocket's HQ by the actual date of the satellite launch. He's told everyone involved with the operation to act as if they'd fallen for Giovanni's ruse, but he's assured me that preparations are almost complete. Everything should be fine," I told her.

"Strange. I never knew that Ashy-boy could ever be so reliable!" Gary smirked as I simply rolled my eyes at him. Tracey, standing beside Gary, simply chuckled at us.

"Nevertheless, I think we should carefully plan our moves before we go back there," Julia noted. "You'll need _our_ help if you're planning on organizing a proper attack on the place with the regional authorities. After all, we know the layout of the entire HQ."

"You're right, darling. The five of us should lead the operation," Miyamoto agreed.

"Mom, as much as I appreciate your help, I think maybe you should stay here," Jessie placed her hand over her mother's. "I'm afraid that something might happen, and you've only been able to escape from Team Rocket just yesterday. Please, don't go…"

Miyamoto then firmly held her daughter's hand in her own. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll be fine. I promise you that. And besides, I'm not going to just sit around here while my daughter's life is at stake, am I?"

Jessie looked at her mother's eyes with slight fear, before placing her trust in her and giving her a hug. "Okay. We'll go together."

"As much as I'd like to join you, Ash, I'm afraid I'm too old, now," Professor Oak said. "I can only wish you the best of luck."

"I'm sorry, honey, but I'm afraid that I…can't go with you, either," Mom sighed, looking down in disappointment. "As much as I want Team Rocket to be stopped, I just can't find it in myself to fight Giovanni…"

"I'm afraid it's the same with me," Dad looked at me. "You _must _understand Ash. Giovanni may have turned to a life of evil, but he was a very important friend to the both of us."

"I understand, dad," I replied with disappointment. I was really counting on their help…

* * *

After spending a few hours in Pallet Town, we returned to our home in the Seafoam Islands in the same way that we came, our Pokémon greeting us enthusiastically upon our arrival.

"So, Ash, when are you going to tell Lance about what we've been told by Julia?" Misty asked me after we entered the house and got Claire and Ethan to have a short nap.

"I've already called him while we were out with all our Pokémon outside the lab," I said, sitting on the sofa in the living room as Misty joined me. "He said to me that they were planning to take Team Rocket by surprise with an early attack, but then I told him that it's important to let Jessie, James, Meowth, Miyamoto and Julia be properly rested, because we need their help. He was quite reluctant, but he's agreed to carry out the assault on Team Rocket HQ tomorrow at the latest, in the afternoon."

"Tomorrow?" Misty placed her hand over her heart in nervousness. "But that's…so soon…"

"I spoke to Mom right after I called Lance. She said that it's best that we drop off Claire and Ethan with her and Dad tomorrow, and that she'll tell the others – including Brock and Sabrina – about Lance's message."

"I just…hope that nothing bad happens to any of us…" Misty whispered, leaning her head into my chest.

I pressed my cheek gently against her temple as I held her in my arms, kissing her softly on her forehead. "So do I, Mist…so do I."

**(End of Chapter 13) **

* * *

**A/N:** I might consider giving James' parents proper names from now on, instead of just calling them 'James' parents' like in the anime, which actually doesn't have names for them (in the English dub, anyway). I'm thinking maybe 'Henry' for James' father, and 'Eva' for his mother. I was considering 'Fonda' for her name, so that her and James' father's names combined is 'Henry Fonda', in the style of Jessie and James' names being a reference to 'Jesse James', but decided against it.

The next chapter should be the last in this story, and the Epilogue chapter will follow that.

Please leave your reviews. : )


	14. Downfall

**Chapter 14**

**Downfall**

**(At Pallet Town)**

"Well, I guess this is it," I sighed, looking down as I stood on the front porch of my parents' house. It was just past 11am, and the time drew near for our departure to the Indigo Plateau, where we would co-ordinate and finalize our plans for the assault on Team Rocket's headquarters. Misty was standing next to me hand-in-hand, looking with sadness at Mom and Dad, as well as our two children who were standing beside them. Jessie, James and Meowth were also standing beside the two of us, along with Julia and Miyamoto, as they shared sullen looks with their family.

"Claire, Ethan, take good care of grandmommy and granddaddy while we're gone, ok?" Misty smiled tearfully as she crept down to her eye level. Claire, sad to see us go, didn't say anything as she simply smiled, although it was visible that she was doing her utmost to not cry. Ethan was still indifferent.

"The same goes for you two, Belle and Demetry," Jessie followed suit to Misty, both of her children returning optimistic smiles.

"Will you just get all this mushiness over with, already? Let's get moving!" An all-too-familiar voice which was seemingly full of confidence – almost to the point of arrogance – sounded towards. But who could expect less from the 'one and only'…

"Gary, this is really important, y'know," I gave him a tired look. "You'll know once you have a family of your own."

"Hey, hey, take it easy, Ashy-boy! I was just kidding!" Gary waved his hands in front of him apologetically.

"Are you seriously going to tag along, Gary?" Misty winced.

"What do _these_ tell ya?" Gary answered, moving his jacket aside to reveal a belt full of Pokéballs, as I counted at least a dozen. And those were only the ones on his front side.

"Looks like someone's come prepared," I chuckled. "As much as I would have liked to bring all of my Pokémon along, I've got this feeling in my gut that most of the fighting's gonna be happening in the air. Therefore, I'm leaving many of my Pokémon behind."

"That's too bad, Ashy-boy. I always told you that you should've been more active in your searches when we were young!" Gary smirked.

"Quality over quantity, Gary," I teased back. "Not to mention fire over water that one time…"

"Are you _still _so proud of that one match-up, Ashy-boy? Grow up!" Gary puffed, knowing that I loved to get back at him by mentioning the match between my Charizard and Blastoise years ago, whenever he'd tease me about anything.

"Oh, he's just kidding, Gary," Misty smiled at him. "Hey, by the way, where's Tracey?"

"He's in the lab with gramps. You should know by now that he turns chicken whenever he knows a major battle's gonna come around. Just like that big battle, two years ago…" he drifted off in thought, as Misty tensed and placed her hand over her heart.

"Gary, you _know _that Misty doesn't like reminders of that time," I reprimanded him while holding Misty.

"…sorry, Misty," Gary apologized in a soft voice. Gary Oak would always be Gary Oak, but even he knew when he crossed the line at times. "Well then, shall we get going, now?"

"I guess it's time. Bye, you guys," I said to everyone who was standing on the front porch to say goodbye to us. Misty said nothing as she hugged Mom tightly.

"Take care of yourself, Misty, dear," Mom whispered into her ear.

"I will, mom. But please, if anything should happen to us…" Misty replied before she was cut off by Mom, who placed her fingers softly on her lips.

"Don't say such things, darling. It's bad luck," Mom smiled. "As long as you stay together, you'll be just fine. I know it."

"Mom…" Misty murmured as the two of them look at each other's eyes. They then had a final hug, before Misty joined me and Gary as we released our fliers from their Pokéballs. Misty and I got on Charizard along with Pikachu and Marill who sat on our laps, while Gary mounted Professor Oak's Dragonite which was lent to him. Julia and Miyamoto rode atop Dad's Salamence which he gave us, and Jessie got onto Pidgeot, while a nervous Meowth was clutching onto James as they both rode on Staraptor.

"Come on! Let's get going!" Gary shouted as we all lifted into the air, Meowth looking blue-faced as he was still not used to flying on a Pokémon.

A short while into our flight, I felt my Pokégear phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I saw that it was a message from Sabrina.

"What is it, Ash?" Misty asked, looking over her shoulder at me while holding onto Charizard.

"It's a message from Sabrina. Here, have a look. Hold onto me, Pikachu," I said, putting my left arm around her waist to hold her as I held the phone out in front of her with my right hand. Meanwhile, Pikachu grabbed hold of my jacket. Misty held onto my arm with her left hand, simultaneously securing Marill with it for support while she focused on the message by holding my hand still with her right.

"It's Sabs," Misty read out the words on the screen. "We'll meet the two of you inside the Indigo Plateau. Lance says we'll get the final meeting underway as soon as you guys arrive. Love you all, and we'll see you very soon." She then closed the message, and the screen then went to the message bank. "Hey, there's two more unread messages here, Ash."

"Huh? Who's it from?"

"It looks like one's from Dawn, and the other's from May. Want me to read them?"

"Ok, Mist. Can you take the phone from my hand? I'll hold onto you while you read them," I said, carefully handing her the phone and then placing my right hand also around her waist as she went through the messages.

"This one's from Dawn. It says: _I want to wish all of you luck in the upcoming battle with Team Rocket. I just hope that nothing bad happens to any of you, and that all of you return home safely. I don't want you to experience what I'm going through every day. I miss him all the time, Ash…" _Misty read, her voice changing from optimism to sadness as she progressed through the message.

"And…and the one from May?" I asked, trying my best to keep my emotions in check as I thought about Dawn.

"O…ok…" Misty sighed. "This one reads: _Hey, Ash. Drew and I heard from Brock and Sabrina that you're going to be facing off with Team Rocket today. We're relieved that Jessie, James and Meowth and the others are all ok. Please stay safe, all of you, and we wish you all the best of luck, and that you return home safely."_

Misty then returned the phone to me, and I put it back in my pocket. "It's good to hear from them. It feels good to know that our friends are all behind us," I said, putting my arm around Pikachu again while Misty did the same with Marill.

"It sure is," Misty nodded, squeezing my hands in her own. "But I feel so bad for Dawn…I just hope she's doing alright…"

"Don't worry about her, Mist," I assured her. "Dawn's very strong at heart. She'll be able to bear it just fine."

"You're probably right, Ash," she nodded. "It's just that…for the two years we had been apart, my anxiety and depression grew worse and worse, until I felt as if I just simply couldn't carry on. But deep down, I knew that we would be together again, and that was the only thing that kept me going. But for Dawn, who knows that Paul's never coming back…I just don't know how she can have the courage to go on. I couldn't bear to do the same, if anything happened to you, Ash."

I stayed silent, my face growing grim as I knew in my heart that that would truly be the case. I couldn't bear to go on without her, either. Without any words, I wrapped my arm around Misty, placing my head gently against the back of hers as we spoke to each other through our powers of Aura. _"We'll get through this. We'll always be together, Mist. Trust me."_

She rubbed my hand, slowly leaning slightly backwards and brushed her hair against mine as she replied. _"I trust you, Ash. I always have, and I always will."_

* * *

**(Later, at the Indigo Plateau) **

"You guys!" You're finally here!" Sabrina smiled as she exited the sliding doors of the Indigo Plateau, walking towards us as we touched down in front of the building and recalled our flying Pokémon. She and Misty quickly drew into a hug, and then she turned to the rest of us. "Brock's inside right now with the Elite Four. Come on, they're waiting for us."

We followed her into the same meeting room where we discussed our plan of action for the shadow Pokémon crisis two years ago. "Hi, everyone. We're here," I greeted Brock and the Elite Four upon entering.

"Good to see you, Ash," Lance gave a nod, and then looked behind me. "Ah, and I suppose these are your friends who you said had denounced Team Rocket."

"Yeah, they are," I replied, then proceeded to introduce them. "These are Jessie, James and Meowth, as well as Julia and Miyamoto, who are former Elite Officers in Team Rocket."

"Pleased to meet you all," Prima smiled warmly at them. "Please take a seat, all of you."

"That's weird," I said as I took my seat, noticing a big difference from our last meeting with the Elite Four, during the shadow Pokémon crisis two years ago. "I thought for sure that all the gym leaders of both Kanto and Johto would be here."

"Given our current circumstances, it's best that they remain in their respective cities, Ash," Lance told me. "They'll have to aid their local authorities in shutting down Team Rocket's radio transmissions when the time is right."

"Couldn't they just move to shut them down at the same time we launch our attack on Team Rocket's HQ?" Misty asked.

"That's a possibility, but it would also put many lives at unnecessary risks, Misty," Prima explained. "If we just succeed at taking down the satellite, all their plans will inevitably be for nothing, and they'll have no more reason to occupy the radio stations. It's best to resolve this problem with minimal conflict in the cities."

"Hmph. Backing out of the action. Typical," Agatha scoffed.

"We can't take brash action, Agatha. People's lives are at risk, here," Lance retorted.

"It doesn't help either that Team Rocket will most definitely resort to the use of firearms and weaponry in order to secure the satellite's launch," Bruno remarked. "I'm afraid we're going to have to expect some heavy casualties in this assault."

"That's true, Bruno, but it's a danger that we're going to have to face," Sabrina pitched in. "If we don't do something now, while Team Rocket may be under-prepared, then everything that we've done up till now will have been for nothing."

"All of you, remember," Lance looked around at us. "Our aim here is not to destroy Team Rocket by means of force. Our goal is to neutralize their satellite. That's all there is to it. Like Prima said, once we neutralize the satellite, then hopefully Team Rocket's remaining forces will see that there's no need to go on fighting, and surrender accordingly."

"But what role could _we _possibly play, if we're going up against weapons instead of Pokémon?" Brock asked Lance. "It's like asking us to walk right into a death trap!"

"Not necessarily," Julia said as we all turned to her. "Like you said, Lance, our goal is to neutralize the satellite. Because me and my family have a strong knowledge of the layout of Team Rocket's HQ, I think we'll be able to infiltrate it. We just need you guys to keep their forces occupied and distracted while the five of us sneak in and sabotage the launch before it's successful. I just hope we'll have enough time…"

"All of us should also remember that we're dealing not only with Team Rocket, but Team Galactic as well," Miyamoto added. "While it may temporarily work to our advantage if infighting occurs between the two of them, it'll mean bad news for all of us if we're not quick and decisive enough in stopping them."

Taking all of the information in, I came to a conclusion. "Alright. So that means while the five of you head into the HQ, the rest of us will be taking on Team Rocket's outer defences, right?"

"That's right, Ash. But I'm still worried about you guys. Compared to what we have to do inside the HQ, the battle you'll face will be much fiercer, and I don't want to see any of you get hurt…" Jessie looked at us.

"Don't worry about us, Jess. We'll be just fine. You just do what you have to do. We've all been through worse two years ago, after all," Misty smiled at her.

"Well, now that our course of action is settled upon, it's just a matter of waiting for all our forces to be assembled," Lance concluded. "We'll begin the move on Team rocket's HQ at 1600 hours, after all units are accounted for. We've still got security forces scattered around Kanto, who are now converging towards the Indigo Plateau."

"I just hope we'll be able to stop them in time…Team Rocket is the least of our worries in the longer term," I murmured, looking down on the table.

After we left the meeting room, the minutes and hours seemed to crawl by, and yet seemed to fly by at the same time, as the time of departure came sooner than we knew it. After everyone was assembled – a few dozen aircraft and a couple hundred personnel – we all set off towards Team Rocket's headquarters, knowing that we must succeed and that anything else would mean that terrible consequences would soon follow. Misty and I held hands all the way during our flight on Charizard, each gaining some closure ahead of the great battle that was to come.

* * *

**(Soon after, at Team Rocket HQ, Giovanni's office)**

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

As usual, Giovanni was sitting at his office desk overseeing the final stages of his plan. The satellite had just recently been fitted with both streams of radio waves, aimed at reaching out to all ordinary Pokémon and his ultimate prize – the duo of Mew and Mewtwo. All that was left was some routine maintenance work and miscellaneous tests, until the satellite was completely ready for launch.

But although his victory would soon come to pass, Giovanni couldn't help but feel a slight bit of anxiety, not only because of the uncertainty caused by Julia's defection, but also due to the unpredictable movements of the Kanto authorities. But nevertheless, his confidence still remained high, as the satellite launch was certain to be a succe-

"Sir, there's terrible news!" an agent said, hastily bursting into his office. Giovanni's eyes narrowed at him due to his rudeness, but he still remained calm as he responded.

"What news do you bring?"

"The allied security forces…" the agent shuddered, "…they've begun their approach, sir. They'll be here within an hour…"

His calm demeanor rapidly disappearing from both his eyes and his posture, Giovanni's fingers curled into a nervous fist on the arm of his chair. And for the first time in many years, the leader of Team Rocket felt something within that he didn't experience for a long time.

Fear.

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

"There it is," Gary said as we flew over a jagged range of mountains to see a large building with formidable steel walls, and an all-too-familiar 'R'. On its rooftops and ledges, we could see about a hundred Rockets in their black uniforms scrambling to and fro with various equipment, including extra defence guns and turrets to complement those which were already set up and pointing straight at us. From a distance away, we could hear the rumbling of steel, presumably Team Rocket's hangar doors opening in order to form a rapid response.

"No matter what, Mist, stick with me. I'll protect you," I said to her with confidence as I squeezed her hand.

"I'm with you all the way, Ash," Misty replied. As I turned my head to the right, I saw Brock and Sabrina exchanging similar words with each other as they rode on my Garchomp.

"Alright, everyone, make sure to cover those five who are going to infiltrate the base! Protect them at all costs! Let's go!" Lance called out from atop his famed Dragonite.

No sooner after we came within 300 yards away from the HQ, the Rockets began shooting a shower of ammunition at us, as we all weaved and dodged past them as best as we could. A few of the unlucky aircraft behind us were hit with numerous rounds of heavy fire as they went plummeting towards the ground. After closing in further, several of our helicopters touched down to let our ground forces disembark as they scrambled to find cover, all the while maneuvering through the rocky terrain.

What was actually less than a minute seemed like a lifetime, as Misty and I successfully escorted our friends to the entrance to the HQ that Julia had told us about, while Brock, Sabrina and Gary were occupied in the main assault operations along with Lance. After landing, Jessie, Julia and James recalled Pidgeot, Salamence and Staraptor using the Pokéballs I lent to them. Our hearts racing after we somehow managed to dodge and fight our way past the oncoming rounds from Team Rocket's guns without taking a hit, we took a moment's breather to recollect ourselves and talk about our next course of action.

"Ash, do you have the communication device I gave you earlier?" Julia asked.

"It's right here, Julia, don't worry!" I replied, patting the pocket of my jacket which held the secondary transponder she gave to me shortly after the meeting.

"We'll contact you right away about anything important that goes on inside, so stay alert for it!" she told me.

"Alright, Julia. Take care, all of you!" I shouted as Misty and I took off again on Charizard, swiftly flying back to a safe and secure position. From afar, we could both see that we were slowly but surely chipping away at Team Rocket's defences, albeit at the cost of relatively high casualties of our own. We could only hope that Jessie, James, Meowth, Julia and Miyamoto would be able to stop the satellite launch in time.

* * *

**(3****rd****-person narrative)**

"Get back!" Julia cried as she tossed three explosive roses at the heavy steel door and they all dove for cover. With a moderate explosion, the impact left a hole in the door big enough for them to crawl through. Julia then carefully ducked to look through the hole, to see a small number of grunts who had been alarmed by the explosion running in their direction.

"Just give us the signal, dear," Miyamoto said, and her younger daughter nodded. After tossing in a rose which produced a thick puff of smoke, Julia gestured to them all to start moving in. It took only a brief moment for her and her mother to make short work of all the grunts, leaving them unconscious.

After James was the last one to crawl through, the five of them ran towards the satellite bay as fast as possible. To their surprise, the interior of the HQ was relatively empty, as most of Team Rocket's forces were busy fighting off the allied security forces outside.

"Something's not right," Julia panted as they continued running. "This place is too empty."

"Do you think Giovanni has ordered an evacuation?" Jessie asked.

"He wouldn't have," Miyamoto answered. "Knowing him, he'd want to fight to the bitter end, or at least continue the fight until defeat is inevitable, upon which he'll withdraw."

"He told me that he was planning on organizing some evacuation crafts to take himself, Silver, the executives and me to a secret hideout underneath Rock Tunnel, while I was still working for him," Julia said. "As much as we have to go after him, we have to make sure the satellite launch is stopped, first."

The rest of them nodded, and they didn't speak again until they reached the entrance to the satellite bay, only to behold an unpleasant surprise…

* * *

**(A short time ago)**

"Sir, the satellite is not ready for launch! We still haven't conducted the proper tests required! Please reconsider!" a Rocket engineer begged Giovanni as he spoke into the transponder of the control panel.

"Damn you, you imbecile, we have no _time _for this nonsense!" Giovanni barked. "You will immediately begin the launch sequence of the satellite _now_. I will send a squad of guards to oversee its launch.

"But si-" the engineer spoke, but was cut off as Giovanni scrammed down the receiver.

Giovanni then stormed into the main reception, where his secretary was nervously sitting on her chair, shaking as she held her hand over her mouth. "Get up now. We will be evacuating the base shortly," he said begrudgingly.

"Y-yes, sir," she stammered, getting up out of her seat.

"Before we go…" he said, looking over his shoulder as he turned to begin walking towards the private hangar where the two helicopters were assembled, "…begin the self-destruct sequence."

The secretary nodded, inputting a series of commands into the main computer. After this was complete, she joined him by his side as they walked away. As they arrived at the private hangar, waiting for them by the lift in the control room was Silver, along with the Rocket executives.

"When will we depart, sir? The hangar roof itself could fall down about our ears!" an executive wailed.

"We will leave for Rock Tunnel only when it is confirmed that the satellite has been successfully launched, and not a second sooner. Is that _clear_?" Giovanni glared at the executives as they all nodded silently. "Once the security forces are distracted by the satellite launch, we will make our escape. Now, man your helicopter immediately."

"Y…yes, sir," they murmured, scurrying off into one of the helicopters. Giovanni walked towards the other, as Silver and the secretary followed after him. Hearing their footsteps directly behind him, Giovanni turned around and spoke to them sternly.

"No. Only I will board this helicopter. The two of you are to accompany the executives. That's an order."

"…Just what are you planning, father?" Silver asked with suspicion in his voice.

"That is for me to know, and me alone, Silver," Giovanni berated him. "Accompany the others in the other helicopter. _Now_."

"Just before I go, father…" Silver said as he turned around, "…I don't suppose you've forgotten our agreement about Domino?"

"I'm well aware of that, Silver. Now get going," Giovanni said as he swiftly turned to his helicopter and climbed aboard.

* * *

"Are we all set?" Saturn smirked evilly as he and the other Galactic admins, accompanied by a squad of their finest agents and grunts, stood by a corner which lead to the door of the satellite bay. Weapons at the ready, his fellow admins Jupiter and Mars nodded gleefully and gave hand signals to the troops who stood by their side. Then, with a swift motion, they began their rapid assault on their erstwhile allies, who were helpless to prevent their own demise.

All of the Galactics then rushed towards the entrance, as Jupiter and Mars threw a pair of grenades at the great metal door, blowing it wide open. They didn't cease running as they flew in over the smoky debris, making quick work of all the other Rockets inside, including the engineers, while they suffered only two grunts as casualties.

"It is now finally time to take the first step towards achieving our greatest ambition," Charon said as he opened the airlock door of the satellite and climbed aboard. The others soon followed in after him as they all made their way through its structure until they reached the control room.

"This thing better work," Jupiter huffed. "If we fail here, it would mean that all our work was for nothing."

"It _will_, Jupiter. Just you wait and see," Mars darkly grinned.

"Initiating launch sequence now," Charon said. "Strap yourselves in, all of you."

The admins buckled themselves in each of the seats, while the lower agents and grunts simply held onto anything they could around them. Taking a deep breath, Saturn started the countdown. "Five…four…three…two…one…all systems are go."

With a great surge of power, the satellite lifted off into the air. As if the world had suddenly halted, a brief pause occurred in the fighting outside as Rockets and security forces alike looked with awe at the source of the tremendous sound. And yet, neither knew that it was truly the Galactics who were the current holders of the satellite.

* * *

"No…it can't be…we're too late!" Jessie panted as they looked through the gaping hole in the steel door to behold the sight of the satellite blasting off. But then, Julia immediately looked downwards to see a shocking sight.

"Amy!" she cried, quickly handing Jessie the voice transponder before dashing forward and crouching down next to the limp body of her former colleague and friend. "Amy! Talk to me!" she continued to scream as she cupped the brown-haired agent's face in her hands, only to look down in dismay and tears as her deceased friend gave no reply.

Knowing exactly what she had to do, Jessie immediately called Ash. "Ash, the satellite's taking off. You have to do something!" she panicked as Ash instantaneously picked up.

Just then, blazing sirens and an incessant noise surrounded them, as a mechanical voice spoke over the PDA system. "Warning. Demolition of headquarters in…_fifteen minutes_. All personnel, commence evacuation immediately."

"Jessie? What the hell was that?" Ash shouted on the other line.

"Giovanni! He's got the place wired to blow!" Jessie cried. "Julia! We have to get out of here _right now_!"

"But Amy…" Julia sobbed, seemingly unable to move herself from her kneeling position.

"Darling, come on! There's nothing more we can do for her! She's dead!" Miyamoto tried her best to bring her daughter back to reality as she dragged her away from the body.

"Ash, listen to me – you have to take down that satellite _now_!" Jessie screamed into the transponder.

"_With what?"_

"_Anything_! If that thing makes it into orbit, then we're all done for!" she roared as she switched off the device and put it into her pocket. "Julia, come on! We have to get out of here _now_!"

With great reluctance, Julia began running on her own accord. They all ran back the way they came, hoping for dear life that Ash would somehow destroy the satellite.

* * *

**(Outside)**

**(Ash's POV)**

"Grr! Alright, Charizard, let's go take that thing down!" I pointed at the satellite rocket, which was now a short distance above the HQ building. All the Rockets on the rooftops, defence platforms and ledges were now in complete and utter disarray, some of them not even bothering to fire any more shots as they frantically ran about in search of the nearest safe exits. Only a small number of them still continued the fight after the brief pause caused by the launch, but they were still numerous enough to keep many of our forces distracted.

"Hey! Look over there!" Brock waved his hand in an southerly direction, diverting everyone's attention to two helicopters which were making a getaway, taking a route which was clear of all allied aircraft.

"Don't you worry, Ashy-boy! Just leave it to us! You just take care of that satellite!" Gary said. "Common, Brocko!"

Not even having enough time to give Gary a proper, I flew as fast as possible on Charizard, racing towards the satellite which was now gaining considerable speed. Over my right shoulder, I could hear the growls of Lance's Dragonite – a sign that he was right behind me.

Once I was convinced that we were in effective striking range, I shouted to my Pokémon. "Charizard, give it your best Dragon Rage attack!"

"Groooar!" he savagely roared, unleashing a massive ball of energy towards the satellite.

"You too, Dragonite! Help him out!" Lance ordered, and his Dragonite's Dragon Rage attack soared alongside Charizard's, eventually making a direct hit on the body of the satellite. But to our dismay…

"It's still going on?" Misty gasped. "How can we even stop something like _that_, if its body is so reinforced?"

I gritted my teeth, thinking desperately for a solution before it finally dawned to me. "Charizard, let's go at it again! And this time, go for its engines!"

"Of course! Good thinking, Ash!" Lance found new hope as he smiled, flying alongside us as we raced skyward. Still, although we found a way to possibly destroy the satellite, there was a large amount of uncertainty as to whether or not the engines would crumble due to our attack.

"It's now or never! Charizard, shoot another Dragon Rage!" I shouted.

"Give it one more shot, Dragonite!" Lance ordered. The two dragons' attacks merged together to form one colossal ball of golden energy which hurtled towards the ascending rocket carrying the satellite. Sweat rolling across my brow, the attack crashed into the bottom of the rocket, completely disabling it. The huge spacecraft began to freefall, crashing into the ground with a mighty thud. We were fortunate that there was somehow no explosion, as the impact had likely missed the fuel tanks. Instead, a massive dust cloud began swirling all around us, causing us to shield our eyes.

"Charizard, take us higher out of this dust storm!" Misty asked him, and Charizard quickly flew into a higher altitude where our vision was no longer affected. Shortly after, Lance joined us.

"Ash, you better go after Giovanni quickly. We'll deal with the remaining resistance here," Lance said to me, before he turned around at the sound of a couple of figures which were quickly flying towards us. "Hey, what's that?"

Dragonite began to charge a Hyper Beam attack, ready to take out the approaching shadows before I waved my arm at him. "No! Dragonite, stop! Those are…"

Moments later, Pidgeot, Salamence and Staraptor burst out from the thick clouds of dust, with Jessie, James, Meowth, Julia and Miyamoto all safe and sound.

"You guys! We're so glad you made it!" Misty exhaled deeply.

"Sorry for worrying you, Misty," Jessie smiled. "But where's Giovanni? We didn't see him anywhere inside the HQ."

"He's getting away!" I swiftly turned my head in the direction we last saw him fleeing. "Let's go!"

Without a second thought, we all flew rapidly southward while Lance returned to the battlefield. Our minds so focused on catching up to Giovanni, we were completely taken by surprise as we later heard a massive explosion from the HQ, as our flying Pokémon turned to look.

"The building…it's been destroyed!" Misty gasped. "I sure hope no-one was caught in the blast…"

"Lance is there. I'm sure he had it under control. C'mon, Mist, we've got no time to waste," I quickly spoke turning everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

* * *

**(Minutes before the explosion)**

**(3****rd****-person POV)**

"Yes…just a little longer, my darling Amber…then we will be together again…"

Oblivious to everything happening around him, Fuji continued to work tirelessly in the dimly lit hidden lab, determined to make a success of his experiment to clone his beloved daughter. He had now lost all remaining traces of his rationality, driven only by obsession as his hands shook and his fingers twitched with lethargy which he himself was unaware of in his atrophied mental state.

"Just…a few more tests…until…" he mumbled on. But in truth, he was nowhere close to perfecting any replica of his daughter. Knowing this in his heart, a single teardrop escaped from his lifeless eyes, falling on his white lab coat.

"_John…" _a familiar and soothing voice sounded in his head. Pausing only for a brief moment because of it, Fuji continued his work as if nothing had happened. That was when it called to him again. _"John…don't you love me?"_

Memories started to flood back into his mind as he heard the voice of his former wife again. Those were the words she had said to him on the day of her departure. It was weeks after he had begun his experiment to clone Amber. After that day, he never saw her again.

"_If you love me, then you'll let her go…let our daughter rest in peace…" _she said to him as they stood together in the living room. A storm was raging outside, thunder rolling and breaking as a torrential rainstorm continued.

"No, Marie. I can't accept this. I can bring her back – I _know _I can. Just give me more time. Why won't you believe in me? Why won't you _trust _me?" he remembered angrily shouting at his wife.

"_Our daughter is now gone from this world, John…I've come to accept that. It was a heartbreaking thing to do, and I never thought I'd be able to, but I finally have. But I could never look at a clone in the same way as I looked upon my real daughter…just let her go…"_

"I'll _never _let go, Marie. Not while there's still hope."

"…_John…" _his wife wept, looking down as she covered her face in her hands. Then, without another word, she ran up the staircase. Sighing, Fuji collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion, taking no warmth from the lively fireplace.

Shortly after, he turned around to see his wife coming back down the staircase. But to his dismay, she was holding two travel bags in her hands.

She was leaving him.

"Marie, what do you think you're doing?" he cried.

"I'm _leaving_, John. I can't _bear _to watch you suffer needlessly as you go on like this," she sobbed as she went to the door.

"Don't you want to see our daughter again? You can't _do _this!"

"I know I'll always be able to see her again, John – in my heart and my dreams. I only wish that you could've done the same. Goodbye, John," she whispered over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

"…Marie…" Fuji murmured as he held out his right hand out towards her, as if he was beckoning for her to come back. Coming back to reality in the real world, Fuji saw that he was reaching out towards the great test tube chamber which would become the storage compartment to facilitate Amber's DNA growth. Finally realizing the futility of his dreams, Fuji slumped his shoulders and pressed his head against the glass in front of him.

"…it's over…"

Then, with a thunderous roar, the entire facility exploded around him, his last thoughts being of his daughter as he was consumed by the searing flames.

* * *

**(Meanwhile…)**

"They're getting away! Keep at it, Garchomp!" Sabrina yelled. Garchomp and Professor Oak's Dragonite were now showing signs of fatigue, having carried their riders a very long way in their pursuit of Giovanni.

"We're not gonna catch up to them! We've gotta take down the helicopters _now_!" Gary shouted.

"We can't take down the helicopters while they're airborne, Gary! All of them will die!" Brock scolded him.

"Well, we can't let them just get away either, can we, Brock?" Gary snapped back. "If we don't catch them now using whatever means, who knows what trouble they'll stir up later on?"

"Both of you, stop arguing _right now_!" Sabrina demanded, and they closed their lips. "We've finally gotten close enough for me to focus, so I'll try to slow down the helicopters with my psychic powers."

"Why couldn't you have done that in the first place?" Gary complained.

"We just weren't close enough for her to try, Gary, but now we are! Give it all you've got, Sabrina!" Brock cried out. With a deep breath, Sabrina focused her mind to bring the two helicopters to a grinding halt. However, her power was not enough, and her hold on them slipped altogether after a few tense seconds. Having been too accustomed to using her telekinesis powers on relatively small objects (and occasionally unfortunate trainers before she first met Ash, Misty and Brock) she couldn't stop the helicopters. However, her efforts were not in vain, as it allowed them to make significant gains on them.

"Damn it, you fools! Faster!" Giovanni barked at the two pilots who nervously scrambled to restore velocity to the helicopter. But then, a great thud could be heard from far off in the distance, drawing his attention. Looking frantically for the satellite which should have still been airborne, Giovanni gritted his teeth as he came to terms with reality: his plan was foiled. He then looked angrily at the pilots again. "Did you not hear me? _Faster_, I said!"

The two helicopters soon became stable again, gaining in speed as the shoreline became barely visible up ahead. Giovanni looked towards the horizon with fire in his eyes, knowing that his chances of escape were thinning rapidly: he had originally planned to make this getaway of his under the safe cover of night, but now everything was in shambles. Knowing that they couldn't outrun their pursuers for long, he did something completely unexpected.

"Turn this helicopter around. We are going to make a stand," he said to the surprise of the pilots.

"But sir, we're already outnumbered as it is! Not to mention that our maneuverability is much lower than that of those dragon Pokémon!" one of them insisted.

"Fight them head on. That's an order."

The two pilots exchanged worried glances, fearing that Giovanni had lost it. Obeying their leader, they turned the helicopter around until they were facing towards Brock, Sabrina and Gary.

"Father! What on _earth _do you think you're doing?" Silver blurted out on the radio.

"Continue your way on towards the open sea, then head to the Rock Tunnel base when the coast is clear. There will be no argument," Giovanni replied to him, then switched off and disconnected the radio. The other helicopter did not change course, as it continued on towards the ocean.

"Wh…what's he doing? Why is he turning?" Sabrina stammered, leaning backwards into Brock's chest and holding him.

"It looks like he's looking for a fight," Gary smirked. "Well then, here it is! Dragonite, use Flamethrower!" he shouted as he pointed towards the helicopter. The chopper was relatively unaffected as it swerved right, then shot two missiles at them in response.

"Garchomp, dodge it!" Sabrina instinctively cried out. The two dragon Pokémon quickly veered in opposite directions, and the missiles passed right through the gap they created.

"Oh, no…" Brock murmured, looking at the twin machine guns which turned towards them. "Move!"

The dragons then flew about separately, desperately dodging the hail of machine gun fire which came at them, whilst providing mutual support to each other by shooting a Flamethrower attack at the helicopter when they were not the one that was being directly pursued. Just as the battle carried on towards the open sea, a loud explosion came from the location of Team Rocket HQ. However, none of them paid any heed to it, concentrating solely on the battle at hand. But after a dreary dogfight, the mechanical structure of the helicopter prevailed, as the dragons tired and gradually became slower until at last, Garchomp's wing was hit by two bullets. The dragon screamed in agony, flying madly about in pain as Brock and Sabrina held on for dear life.

"Garchomp! _Please_, stay strong!" Sabrina shrieked as she held her arms around the Pokémon's chest. Listening to her words, Garchomp struggled to balance himself, eventually managing to hover still in the air. Both dragons were now exhausted and seemed unable to go on, as they looked dimly at the guns which pointed directly at them. Then, when all hope seemed to fade, the helicopter was knocked sideways with tremendous force, as the roars of a familiar, hot-headed dragon rang out in their ears.

* * *

**(Ash's POV)**

"You leave them _alone_, Giovanni!" I shouted angrily at him inside the chopper, although my voice was completely drowned out by the tremendous growl of Charizard as he thudded himself against the aircraft, sending it swerving wildly off-balance. The pilots inside began to spray bullets frantically in random directions, as we all dodged as best we could, fortunately not being hit. In the time that we distanced ourselves from the helicopter and its fire, the aircraft soon found its balance again, facing us menacingly with its guns at the ready.

"You really don't know when to quit, do you?" Giovanni's mocking voice came from a loudspeaker. "You have meddled in my plans for the last time. This shall be the last time any of you ever cross me again."

"Fat chance, Giovanni! You're going _down_!" Gary shot back at him.

"…how very mistaken you are," Giovanni chuckled evilly, and the helicopter resumed firing. Another missile flew just past my head as Charizard instinctively dodged by initiating a sudden drop. Things were only made worse as the twin machine guns shot at us again in a never-ending stream. Our six flying Pokémon did the best they could to support each other by taking turns to attack the helicopter, although most of their attacks simply bounced off its surface, and only a few of them making any actual dents.

"Ash, nothing's working against that thing! Its armor is simply too strong!" Misty said to me as a brief pause occurred again in the fighting.

"Don't worry, Mist. We'll definitely think of someth-_what the!_" I drew back in surprise, as Charizard suddenly rushed over to the helicopter in a rage. Misty held onto me for dear life while I held onto Charizard in turn, as he brutally smashed his fist and wings which glowed white against the bottom of the helicopter, in what was a combination of Mega Punch and Steel Wing. The attack was so brutal in force that it completely pierced the plating, leaving a gaping hole in the floor of the helicopter.

"Take evasive action! At once!" Giovanni ordered, and the helicopter began moving higher and away from Charizard, staggering in its movements like a wounded animal.

"Way to go, Charizard! Give it another shot, and take out its weapons!" I raved.

"Grooar!" Charizard nodded, and rushed towards the left side of the chopper with his wings shining white for another Steel Wing attack.

"You too, Dragonite! Go for the weapons on its right side!" Gary shouted, and his grandfather's Pokémon obeyed, his wings ignited and a fire burning in his eyes. In unison, the two dragons shattered all of the helicopter's weapons in one decisive swipe, taking apart a considerable part of its body structure with them. Its systems failing, the helicopter plummeted downwards, until at last, it crashed nose-first into the sea. We all carefully flew downwards a couple of feet, waiting for the wreckage of the helicopter to resurface.

"Do you think he's…" Misty murmured.

"Only time will tell, Mist," Sabrina answered as we all looked anxiously at the water. After a nervous few seconds, bits and pieces of varying size of the helicopter began to resurface, one of them revealing a dead pilot who lay over it.

"Hey, look down there!" Gary pointed towards the right side of the wreckage. To our surprise, Giovanni was hanging onto a bit of debris, shaking his head about as if to regain his senses.

"It's _over_, Giovanni! Surrender _now_!" I yelled down at him. Giovanni looked up at me with pure hatred in his eyes, clenching his teeth together as one of his hands drooped down into the water.

"As long as I live…" he growled, "…it's _never _over!"

"There's nothing left for you now, Giovanni," Miyamoto declared. "If you surrender now, we'll guarantee your safety."

Giovanni glared at her, and then began to chuckle at her. "How very little you understand, Miyamoto. What makes you think that I want the pitiful cell which you describe to me as 'safety'?"

"This is your last warning. Surrender," Miyamoto solemnly said.

"Your actions have led to the destruction of my dreams, Miyamoto. I cannot grant your request. The only thing I _can _give you, however…" Giovanni grinned darkly, bringing up his hand which was submerged underwater. In his hand…a gun. "…_is despair_."

Julia immediately tensed as she saw that Giovanni was pointing the pistol squarely at her and Miyamoto. Determined to protect her mother who was sitting behind her, she spread her arms out wide and straightened her back as far as she could, to take the shot. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself mentally for what was to come. But to her shock, she felt herself being hurled sideways off of Salamence, and later caught by a pair of arms just as Giovanni fired the pistol. Finding the courage to open her eyes again, she looked with horror as she saw the bleeding bullet wound in the side of her mother's abdomen.

"_Moooom!"_ Julia screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching out to her mother who slipped off Salamence and began to fall into the sea after smiling weakly at her. Jessie, on the other hand, stared blankly with horror in her eyes as she brought her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

After briefly restraining Julia with Brock, Sabrina looked squarely at the smirking Giovanni with sheer anger in her eyes. Giovanni's smug expression quickly disappeared altogether as he felt himself losing control of his entire body due to powers beyond his comprehension. Tears fell from Sabrina's eyes as her body glowed with a violet aura and she mercilessly paralyzed Giovanni with an outstretched hand. It was the very first time she had used her psychic powers for something which could be considered as murder, and yet she couldn't help but feel that she had passed rightful judgment by doing so. Helpless to do a thing, Giovanni's solidified body sank into the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again.

"Let me go! Let me _go_!" Julia struggled against Brock's hold as he desperately held her back.

"No, Julia! You mustn't go in! Who knows whether or not you'll survive that fall?" he yelled.

"I don't care – I'm going in! My mother's in danger!"

"Julia, please, don't! You can't g-nooo!" Brock cried out as his hold on her slipped, and Julia dove into the water.

"Charizard, we've gotta get down there!" I panicked.

"Grooar! Grah!" he violently shook his head.

"You and your _tail_ and _water_! Arghh!" I clenched my teeth. But then, something else caught my attention from the corner of my eye.

"Jessie! What do you think you're doing?" James shouted at his wife, but it was too late – she had also dove into the water after her sister.

"Please…be alright…" Misty whispered, holding both of her hands against her lips. Time passed and we all started to lose hope, until at last, the two sisters emerged out of the water, panting as they held onto their unconscious mother.

"Salamence! Please!" Julia beckoned to the dragon, who quickly swooped down to sea level. Pidgeot followed, and Julia carried her mother onto Salamence while Jessie got on Pidgeot again. We hurried to the shore, where we laid Miyamoto down and Julia and Jessie began to resuscitate her.

"Jessie…she's not going to make it…" James sighed as the two sisters continued their frantic efforts.

"She _will_! Just you see, James!" Jessie refused to give up hope as she applied pressure to Miyamoto's wound while Julia performed CPR. And as Julia gave one more breath into her mother's mouth, Miyamoto spluttered and coughed. Her two daughters then gave her a warm hug as she held them both.

"Oh, mom…we thought we'd lose you…" Julia said softly in her ear.

"You'll be alright now, mom. Just relax," Jessie said into the other while pressing down on the wound.

Miyamoto looked down at her abdomen, which was still bleeding fresh. She then spoke to her two beloved daughters, looking weakly at them with her eyes barely open. "Jessie…Julia…listen to me…"

"We're here for you, mom. You'll be just fine, I promise," Julia smiled tearfully.

"Julia, I…I'm…dying…so listen to me…" Miyamoto exhaled as the smile faded from Julia's face. "…Jessie…Julia…give me…your…hands…"

Julia and Jessie each held one of their mother's hands, their tears falling on them. Julia wept, holding Miyamoto's hand against her cheek while Jessie held the other against her heart, shedding silent tears.

"Promise me that…you'll always look after one another, and…love each other," the mother gave a frail smile, then turned her head to James, who knelt by Jessie's side. "Thank you…thank you for…always being there for Jessie…Please…take care of her…Promise me you'll make her happy…for me?"

James nodded, stubbornly keeping back his tears as Jessie cried. "I'm already happy, mother…we're…we're a family again! I couldn't ask…for more…"

"Jessie…" Miyamoto smiled at her, then slowly turned to Julia. "…Julia…" She then looked up at the heavens, tears falling from the side of her face as she took her final breath and closed her eyes. "…I love you…"

"M…mom? _Mom_?" Julia stammered, squeezing her mother's hand as she touched her face. "Mom, wake up!"

"…mother…why didn't you listen to me? Why didn't you stay behind?" Jessie sighed, lowering her head onto her deceased parent's chest and weeping. Misty and Sabrina also began to cry, as me and Brock hugged them to comfort them.

* * *

In the aftermath of the battle, all of the Rockets and Galactics who had fought against the allied security forces eventually laid down their arms and were arrested, evacuated just in time before the entire Team Rocket HQ was utterly destroyed by the detonation. Butch and Cassidy, who were attempting to sneak out the back into the rocky canyon with a number of other Rocket personnel, were promptly caught sight of by aircraft and were also arrested. All of Team Galactic's admins and those who were accompanying them in the satellite were later dragged out of the spacecraft, many of them unconscious while others were simply unable to move on their own due to great bodily pain as a result of the impact.

Prima and Lance later flew over to our location later on his Dragonite, and were also greatly saddened by the news of Miyamoto's death. We all parted ways later with heavy hearts; Brock and Sabrina returned to Pewter City, while Misty and I returned to Pallet Town with Jessie, James, Meowth and Julia, bearing grievous news for our families. Claire and Demetry were lost for words as they saw the body of their grandmother in James' arms, and Mom was devastated when she heard of what happened to Giovanni, silently crying and ruing the fact that she couldn't stop him from leaving her and Dad, all those years ago.

Unlike the day we saved the world from the invasion of the Shadow Pokémon, there were no smiles or cheerful thoughts after what had happened today. The threat of Team Rocket deemed to have been finally put to an end, James and his family all returned to their mansion along with Julia, who would come to live with them. A private funeral was later held for Miyamoto, as we all watched her be finally laid to rest in the gardens of James' family estate.

Returning to our home in the Seafoam Islands after an exhausting flight, Misty and I put our children to bed, then proceeded to remove and destroy all the devices planted weeks ago by Team Rocket. We later collapsed together onto the sofa, holding onto one another as we became overwhelmed with emotions of grief.

If so much life was lost in a single conflict with Team Rocket, then just how much would we have to sacrifice and lose to stop the plan of Apothes?

* * *

**(One week later, deep within Rock Tunnel…)**

"Damn those despicable fools…meddling with our plans…killing my father…taking away from me my sweet Do-" Silver cursed inwardly as he faced the wall of the small meeting room of Team Rocket's hidden facility, turning to face the table again as one of the executives spoke to him.

"With all due respect, sir, your present behavior is not helpful at all in our current predicament. We need a plan of _action: action_, not words!"

"What on earth do you think there's left for us anymore?" another executive spoke up as he berated the senior member. "We have _nothing_ left! Our plan is tarnished, our headquarters destroyed, and our future outlook is grimmer than ever!"

"Do you _honestly _believe that this is the end of Team Rocket?" Silver slammed his fist on the table, shocking all of the executives. "This is a setback, only. This organization is finished when I, and _only _I conclude that it is. Is that _clear_?"

The executives swallowed nervously as the sweat began to show underneath their brows, exposed by the hanging white lights. But then, they all spun around to look at the closed entrance door in shock as a sinister cackle came from beyond, accompanied by two loud thudding noises. The doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open, and in stepped a figure clad entirely in dark black robes with a hood, and a silver mask which concealed the whole face of the wearer. The executives shook in terror as they laid eyes on the two lifeless guards who lay on their backs, their eyes wide open and their mouths agape. Silver, however, looked at the figure with the ice-cool demeanor of his father before him, glaring insidiously at the unwelcome guest.

"Hehehe…a brave leader you are, indeed…Maybe I shall have some use for you…" the being spoke, his voice deep and terrible as it reverberated with an eerie and fearful echo.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Silver demanded.

"Who I am is not important…_for now…_Know this, however: I want what _you _want, and I believe that we can reach some sort of…_compromise_, in order to achieve our common objective…"

"… 'common objective'? You're out of your mind!" the senior executive blurted. "What could a person – a _being _– like you know anything about what _we _want?"

"Our wish is to restore our organization to its former power and glory. _That _is what we want," Silver said to the man. "But for someone like you – a _stranger _– to come uninvited to this place and falsely declare that our objectives are the same is completely ridiculous. So leave this place. _Now_."

"You _really _don't get it…do you?" the man chuckled darkly, his shoulders rising up and down with laughter as he soon began cackling menacingly. Then, as his laughter subsided, he looked downwards and pulled his hood backwards, revealing his purple hair which shone against the light. "Do you honestly believe that the thing that you and I want most is for this paltry excuse of an organization to be resurrected? No, you are mistaken. Although you may not think it, deep in your hearts you cannot deny it even to yourselves: there is but _one _thing you desire in this world. Only when it is destroyed will you gain the satisfaction you seek."

Incensed by the man's insolent remark, Silver gritted his teeth and clenched his fist on the table. Nevertheless he leaned forward, curious as to what the stranger was referring to. "And what is that?"

The man raised his head, gazing straight at Silver with eyes that burned with a mystic blue flame.

"…_Ash Ketchum's life…_"

**(End of Chapter 14)**

* * *

**A/N:** Well…this chapter was…_chaotic_, to say the least, with so many things going on simultaneously, therefore making things very hard to narrate. But I'm glad that I finally got it done in the end. There's just the Epilogue chapter left to go for this book. After that, I'm going to write up my Yugioh Abridged fic, as I need to lift my mood up a bit before tackling Book IV, which will be, simply put, _very _dark.

I'm sorry if this chapter seems like it's been rushed a bit. To be honest, I've been itching to get it finished so I can move on to the next book. I also know that in the very first chapter of this Book, I said that there would be Altoshipping. I was therefore looking to get Latias to make a reappearance, but things didn't go as planned. It also seemed odd to have her suddenly appear for the fight out of nowhere. But nevertheless, Latias will play a significant role in the later books.

I'm also thinking about starting some research for my Napoleon fic, which will most likely take up a _lot _of time in terms of gathering information on close to all of the characters involved in it, so updates in this series may be slightly delayed.

Please leave your reviews, and keep an eye out for the Epilogue chapter. It's quite short like the epilogue chapters of Books I and II, so it'll be up in a flash.


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**(Ash's POV)**

A few months after the dissolution of Team Rocket, Tracey finally summoned up the courage to propose to Daisy, presenting her with a luminous diamond ring. She was ecstatic to say the least, leaping onto him with her legs coiled around her back in a hanging hug. With this, Tracey would officially become Misty's brother in law, and I didn't have the slightest clue as to what kind of relative he would become to me, through her: just the mere action of thinking about it gave me a headache after a few short minutes.

Their wedding, as well as that of Gary and Amanda were held the following year. All of our friends and family attended both ceremonies. Violet and Lily were the bridesmaids in Tracey and Daisy's wedding in Cerulean City, Misty being the maid of honor, and me the best man. Tracey was best man in Gary's wedding back home in Pallet Town, and a number of Amanda's friends from Johto were chosen as bridesmaids. Within a few months' time, both pairs became expecting parents, and Daisy and Amanda later gave birth to a daughter and son, respectively.

The day that Misty and I both looked forward to – and yet dreaded at the same time – finally came five years later: Ethan's tenth birthday. This day would mark Ethan's official beginning as a Pokémon trainer. After receiving his starter Pokémon from Professor Oak, he gazed out past the very gates of Pallet Town that me and Gary had taken our first steps as trainers. A similarly large crowd of townspeople gathered to bid him farewell, just as they had done years ago for the two of us. Gary had a smug look on his face as he crossed his arms: he kept that same expression since Ethan chose Squirtle from the three Kanto starters, and now it began to irritate me.

"You sure you're ready for this, Ethan? I mean…there's always next year, y'know," I said worryingly. "I could help you train and prepare yourself a bit more, if you want."

"Ash, Ethan's a big boy now! He can take care of himself!" Misty scolded me with her hands on her hips. She then looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Isn't that right, mom?"

"Of course he will, dear. Don't worry about him, honey," Mom beamed at the two of us with her usual optimism. Despite being a few years shy of her 50th birthday, Mom still retained much of her youthful looks, and her hair was yet to start greying.

"Are you sure you don't want to take your bike with you, sweetheart? It'll be useful in getting to places," Misty leaned down with her hands on her knees, smiling at Ethan. She then tilted her head slightly to the right, her voice changing to a dull complaint. "…provided that it doesn't get _destroyed _by some idiot, that is."

"Ahehehe…" I chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Daddy, just how many bikes did you destroy, anyway?" Claire, now eight years old, looked up at me. "From what mommy told me, not only did you destroy _her _bike, but also aunt May's and aunt Dawn's!"

Of course, like Brock, Sabrina, Jessie and James who were of no real relation to us but were referred as 'aunt' or 'uncle' by Claire due to our strong friendship, May and Dawn were no exception.

"Yeah, you _bikewrecker_," Misty grinned cheekily at me.

"My bad, I guess," I laughed, then looked down at our son. "But really, Ethan, are you sure you don't want to take your bike along?"

"No, father. I'm fine. I don't need anything," Ethan said, his expression still dull as ever.

"Don't worry, Ash," Melanie, now nineteen, assured me. "Besides, it adds to the excitement if you travel on foot, anyways."

"Well, this is it, Ethan," Professor Oak started to give him a pep talk. "A world of excitement and adventure awaits you! The road will be long and hard, but make sure to never give up!"

Ethan nodded, and then walked out the town gates as everyone in the crowd cheered for him and waved goodbye. Claire moved to hold hands with Mom, both of them looking on with hope at Ethan.

"Make sure to stay awhile with aunt Sabrina and uncle Brock when you reach Pewter City! And be extra careful in Viridian Forest!" Misty shouted out to him with her hands around her mouth. Ethan didn't look back, only replying by extending his right hand sideways and then retracting it back to his side.

"Mist, don't worry – he's not _you_," I grinned as I held my arm around her waist and kissed her on the forehead.

"…is that a mallet call I hear?" Misty giggled against my neck.

"…Please don't," I murmured nervously as I continued to hug her, wrapping my other arm around her as well.

"It worries me, though…" she exhaled, her mood suddenly shifting to anxiety.

"What does, Mist?" I asked, before quickly realizing the reason. "Oh…"

Misty held me softly by the wrist, moving my hand downwards to her frontal side and placing it against her abdomen. "Did we…do the right thing? Couldn't we tell him before he left?"

I stroked her stomach, which still kept its normal, slender appearance. "It was for the best, Mist. If the two of us couldn't fix him after all this time, then the only thing that'll probably put a smile back on his face will be travelling with his Pokémon and developing strong bonds with them, as we have. Then, finally…_hopefully _he'll come back to us with a changed outlook on things. I'd give anything to see him smile again, like that day we were reunited with each other. When he comes back from his Kanto journey, we'll tell him. But for now, we should allow things to run their course."

"Okay, Ash," Misty nodded, then leaned forward and kissed me again, symbolizing that I had her trust in the matter. She held me close to her, her arms wrapped around me as we both looked at our son walking confidently away with the sun shining brightly upon him. She whispered softly, a single teardrop rolling down her cheek. "…Good luck, my darling…"

* * *

**(Ethan's POV)**

At last…I'm finally free. Free from their irritating presence. Free from their false talk of love and devotion, whereas in truth they give me none. I still remember the days when happiness was yet a part of my life. Then _she _came into this world. I despise her. I hate her. Her very presence angers me, as I know in my heart that she will always be more important to them than me.

They all underestimate me: they always have, and they always will…until at last I prove to them that I will become greater than any other before me. I will one day become a powerful trainer, stronger even than my own father.

No.

I will become the greatest trainer who ever lived, and will never stop until I have achieved that goal.

**(End of Book III)**

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I've made it…the end of Book III. At first, I thought this book wouldn't even be as long as Book I as I started to become short of ideas in the middle, and also because I didn't have a complete chapter-by-chapter plan like for Book II. But I'm happy with how it's played out.

I'll be writing my Yugioh Abridged fic now, as I need a change of mood before starting on Book IV. Expect Book IV to come out in maybe two weeks' time.

See you until next time, and please leave your reviews! : )


End file.
